A LUA DOS CAÇADORES
by DWS
Summary: Uma vez na mira dos federais, não havia esperança de final feliz para Derek Hale. Eles o viam como o monstro que ele se recusava a ser e pretendiam atirar primeiro e perguntar depois. Suas opções eram matar ou morrer. Ser encarcerado ou viver fugindo.
1. Chapter 1

**A LUA DOS CAÇADORES**

**TEEN WOLF ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE**

* * *

**AUTOR:** DWS

* * *

**SINOPSE**

Uma vez na mira dos federais, não havia esperança de final feliz para Derek Hale. Eles o viam como o monstro que ele se recusava a ser e pretendiam atirar primeiro e perguntar depois. Suas opções eram matar ou morrer. Ser encarcerado ou viver fugindo.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

Teen Wolf é um ótimo seriado derivado de um filme bobinho, onde havia um Scott _Howard_, um _Rupert_ 'Stiles' Stilinski e um técnico _de basquete_ Finstock. Pelo menos estes personagens não são criações originais de Jeff Davis, mas ele os reinventou magistralmente e merece o crédito pelo sucesso da série.

Não detenho os direitos autorais sobre os personagens do seriado e, com essa confusão de filme e série, não sei a quem pertencem. Seja quem for, que faça um bom uso do dinheiro e continue nos brindando com bons episódios.

Por essa fanfic, eu, no máximo, vou receber alguns reviews e provavelmente nem todos com elogios. Fazer o quê? Quem está na chuva é para se queimar.

* * *

**NOTAS INICIAIS**

As histórias têm vida própria. As minhas pelo menos costumam ter. Uma frase puxa a seguinte e tudo acaba em algum lugar inesperado muito tempo depois. Não faço idéia de **como** nem **quando** vai terminar.

Algumas poucas certezas. **Não tem slash**. Não sei escrever, não gosto de ler (meia-verdade, não gosto mas acabo lendo) e não quero que tenha. Não ter slash não significa não vai ter sexo. Será como na maioria dos filmes que a gente vê. O sexo acontece e você vê as preliminares e depois que acabou, mas não em close e não vivendo o momento.

Insinuação de **Sterek**, com abertura para acontecer no futuro. Os únicos que se reconhecem como um casal são Scott McCall e Allison Argent. Com os demais, tudo pode acontecer.

Estou situando essa fic num universo alternativo porque posso precisar fazer alguns ajustes em relação à cronologia da série e alterar algumas situações mostradas nas primeira e segunda temporadas. Vou avisar sempre que acontecer.

O momento é o final da segunda temporada, mas vou desconsiderar completamente a ameaça do alfa pack e a provável saída do ator Colton Haynes. Este universo diverge completamente do universo padrão da série a partir da passagem da segunda para a terceira temporada.

Alguns personagens originais (OC's) aparecerão no desenrolar da história.

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

Seu ombro ardia como se estivesse sendo marcado por ferro em brasa. Antes fosse isso. O ferro queimaria a carne, deixaria uma cicatriz horrível, mas tudo acabaria em poucos segundos. Em poucos dias, até mesmo a cicatriz teria desaparecido. Mas, não. A dor aumentava e se generalizava. Fogo líquido se espalhando por suas artérias.

A agonia, que começara umas poucas horas antes, fazia o tempo esticar-se prometendo uma eternidade de dor. A fonte desta agonia, uma bala de prata, penetrara fundo em sua carne e estava envenenando seu sangue. Minando suas forças. Enfraquecendo sua determinação. Tirando sua esperança.

Já dilacerara o próprio ombro com as garras tentando extrair o projétil e isso só servira para acrescentar novas dores, sem aliviar as antigas. Sua capacidade de cura estava comprometida pela prata. O sangue que escorria do ferimento era negro e tinha um cheiro desagradável. Cheiro que coisa podre. Ele todo começava a cheirar a morte.

Era a segunda noite de lua cheia e a lua dominava o céu sem nuvens. Fazia muito frio e, certamente, a floresta amanheceria coberta pela geada. Cerrou os dentes para evitar que um uivo escapasse de sua garganta e denunciasse sua posição para o caçador. Podia escutá-lo à distância. A distância entre eles reduzira-se. Antes, por duas vezes, acreditara que o tinha despistado. E, novamente, sabe-se lá como, aquele homem infernal estava em seus calcanhares.

Sentiu medo. Pela primeira vez, a morte era uma possibilidade real. Estava sozinho. Sua alcatéia fora dizimada. Mortos, todos eles. Ele era o último. Só podia contar consigo mesmo. Mas, se fosse seu destino morrer naquela noite, não queria que fosse assim. Não fugindo ou se escondendo. Já não tinha mais esperança de vencer ou mesmo de sobreviver. Mas, não deixaria que lhe roubassem a dignidade. Não queria morrer como um animal acuado. Como caça.

O veneno já tinha tomado seu corpo e agora nublava sua mente. Tontura. Vertigem. Seus pensamentos ficando incoerentes. Seus movimentos, erráticos. Já não conseguia nem mesmo escolher uma direção e seguir reto. Cambaleava. Tropeçava. Caía. O instinto de sobrevivência o forçava a levantar-se. Mas, estava chegando a seu limite.

A lua tornara-se sua inimiga. O outono privara as árvores de suas folhas. O luar iluminava o chão enlameado da floresta revelando pegadas e os galhos quebrados em suas quedas. Normalmente, ele não deixava rastros. Mas, no estado em que se encontrava, era como se espalhasse placas com setas luminosas apontando a direção que tomava. O caçador nem precisava ser um bom rastreador. Mas, ele era. Infernalmente bom.

A cada queda, levantar ficava mais difícil. Seu coração enfraquecido, incapaz de responder ao esforço físico, batia cada vez mais descompassado e irregular. Ele escutava o coração bater e entendia a mensagem que ele lhe transmitia: _PARE, ACALME-SE, DESCANSE, .. **DESISTA**_. Seu coração sempre fora um péssimo conselheiro.

Até que tropeçou e deixou-se ficar no chão. Seu corpo mal respondia aos comandos cada vez mais débeis de sua mente. Sua determinação o abandonava. O contato forçado com o chão úmido trouxe um alívio momentâneo. A idéia de simplesmente fechar os olhos e ficar ali o atraía com a sedução do abismo. Sua mente racional retraía-se buscando fugir da dor e da certeza do fim.

Flashes em sua mente. Visões de momentos de seu passado. Tão vívidos. Tão cheios de luz, de sons, de odores. Estava alucinando. Junto com essas lembranças, sentimentos que mantivera por muito tempo enterrados no fundo de sua alma ganhavam novamente espaço em seu peito.

Uma voz quente e ansiosa afastou a dor e o medo e fez com que esboçasse um meio sorriso.

_- Você não pode ter desistido. Você é teimoso demais para isso. Além disso, você prometeu voltar, lembra?_

Ao erguer o rosto, viu Stilinski a sua frente, incentivando-o a levantar-se. Sabia que ele não estava realmente ali. Era uma alucinação. Não dizem que antes de morrermos vemos nossa vida passar diante de nossos olhos como se fosse um filme?

Por isso, não era estranho que Stilinski aparecesse em destaque no filme de sua vida. Se pudesse voltar atrás, somente uma coisa faria diferente. Uma única coisa que mudaria todo o resto. Diria com todas as letras, para não dar margem a nenhum mal-entendido. Desenharia se fosse preciso, para forçá-lo a ver a verdade que escondia tão mal. Gritaria para que a cidade inteira soubesse. Confessaria que o a ...

Um tiro na testa deixou o pensamento para sempre interrompido.

O alfa estava morto.

Os olhos frios do caçador não mostravam nenhuma emoção. Nem mesmo satisfação pela vitória.

.

**NÃO, ESSE NÃO É O FIM. **

**_É APENAS O COMEÇO_.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO #1**

**LOCAL**: _DELEGACIA DO CONDADO DE BEACON, BEACON HILLS_

ANO: 2013

* * *

_- Derek Hale?_

_- Conhece o indivíduo?_

_- Beacon Hills é uma cidade pequena. Alguém como Derek Hale dificilmente passaria despercebido._

_- E o que pode dizer que nos ajude a pegá-lo?_

_- Ainda não disseram exatamente do que ele está sendo acusado._

_- Não deve ignorar as recentes mortes na cidade._

_- As mortes na cidade foram investigadas e não apontaram Derek Hale como suspeito._

_- Pode ser apenas coincidência, mas, segundo nossos registros, as mortes começaram pouco depois da volta de Derek Hale, um homem que teve toda a família assassinada, à cidade onde isso aconteceu. Acredita em coincidências, xerife?_

_- Às vezes, o que parece coincidência é apenas exatamente aquilo o que parece. Coincidências, nada mais._

O federal encarou o xerife, como se analisando o homem e a sua resposta. Então, deu um sorriso de canto de boca, como se tivesse escutado algo divertido.

_- É possível._

Foi a deixa para que o segundo agente, que até então se mantivera calado, se manifestasse.

_- Os registros também indicam um aumento grande no número de incidentes atribuídos a ataques de animais, supostamente LOBOS, no seu distrito._

_- É verdade. Informei ao _U.S. Fish and Wildlife Service _que algumas das vítimas apresentavam ferimentos compatíveis com padrões de mordedura e de marcas de garras de lobos cinzentos. Eles estão investigando. Mas, a posição oficial continua sendo a de que não existem lobos cinzentos selvagens no estado da Califórnia._

_- As populações de lobos selvagens voltaram a crescer e eles estão retomando áreas em que estavam completamente extintos há apenas uma década. O _U.S. Fish and Wildlife Service _já admite a presença de, pelo menos, dois bandos de lobos estabelecidos no Estado de Washington; e também reconhece oficialmente dezenas de casos de avistamentos de lobos solitários no Oregon._

_- Organizamos buscas na floresta que cerca Beacon Hills por ocasião de cada incidente, mas nenhum lobo foi avistado. Também não foram localizadas pegadas ou provas indiretas de sua presença._

_- Nenhuma testemunha?_

_- Nenhuma testemunha CONFIÁVEL. Houve um incidente confuso numa locadora de vídeos que fica numa das entradas da cidade e rumores sobre uma criatura monstruosa que se erguia sobre as patas traseiras. Houve testemunhas, mas nenhuma se dispôs a confirmar o que viu num depoimento oficial. Portanto, oficialmente nada aconteceu._

_- Importa-se que eu analise seus registros sobre esses .. incidentes?_

_- Não estaríamos nos afastando do motivo que os trouxe aqui? Ou .. o _FBI_ suspeita que exista uma ligação entre Derek Hale e esses ataques?_

_- Não, claro que não. Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra. É que já participei da investigação de uma série de mortes por ataque de lobos. Para isso, precisei fazer pesquisas e quanto mais pesquisava, mais ficava fascinado por esses animais. Podemos dizer que minha motivação é basicamente curiosidade profissional, para não dizer pessoal. Não é obrigado a franquear esses arquivos, xerife, mas agradeceria se o fizesse._

_- E quando foram essas mortes?_

_- Há quase três anos. Em Cody, uma cidade pequena do Wyoming. Diria até que muito parecida com Beacon Hills._

_- Não vejo nenhum problema em que analise os registros. Apenas imaginei que não quisessem estender desnecessariamente sua permanência na cidade._

_- Meu parceiro aqui seria o primeiro a não permitir que estendêssemos a investigação além do necessário. Ele não vê a hora de voltar para os braços da esposa. Não posso culpá-lo. São praticamente recém-casados e ela é realmente linda. Com todo o respeito, parceiro, mas sua esposa é realmente linda. Se você não fosse como um irmão para mim..._

O xerife viu com o canto do olho, o olhar assassino que o agente mais velho dirigiu ao parceiro. Já observara que os dois federais volta e meia alfinetavam um ao outro. A relação de parceria das organizações policiais criava um vínculo muito parecido com um casamento. Aquele comportamento era típico de homens que passam muito tempo juntos.

Lembrou do tempo em que fazia ronda nas ruas e tinha um parceiro. Há tempos não pensava nele. Foram grandes amigos, mas há anos não se falavam. Não entendia o porquê de sua esposa hostilizá-lo tanto. Ter batizado o filho com o nome do ex-parceiro só fez com que ela passasse a implicar ainda mais com o coitado.

Tinha certeza que era por isso que ela nunca chamava o filho pelo verdadeiro nome. Acabou que agora nem mesmo ele chamava. Passara a ser simplesmente _'Stiles'_. Suspirou. Onde estaria hoje o antigo parceiro? Provavelmente, também já era xerife. Talvez, no Wyoming. A família dele era de uma cidadezinha de lá.

_- Teria uma foto do suspeito? ... Xerife? ... XERIFE!_

_- Ah! .. Desculpe. Seu comentário me trouxe lembranças de minha finada esposa. Estava pensando nela. O que disse?_

_- Perguntei se teria uma foto do suspeito._

_- A foto que consta da ficha do Sr. Hale, tirada aqui mesmo na delegacia, apresentou um .. como dizer .. um problema técnico .. e não permite uma boa identificação. Mas, tenho também duas outras, não oficiais. Só um instante que vou pegá-las._

.

_- Escuta aqui! Que história é essa de inventar que tenho uma esposa? E essa dela ser linda e eu estar perdidamente apaixonado? Quer me ferrar? Depois deste discurso, o que ele vai pensar quando descobrir que arrumei companhia para a noite?_

_- Que companhia é essa que você arrumou? Acabamos de chegar na cidade e não falamos com mais ninguém._

_- AINDA não arrumei, mas é questão de tempo para que o faça. Não é o que sempre acontece? E se, por acaso, o xerife tiver uma filha maior de idade e ela for .. QUENTE?_

_- O xerife Stilinski já comentou que tem um único FILHO._

_- Então, faz mais o SEU estilo. Às vezes, eu acho que só porque VOCÊ não tem vida sexual, quer impedir que eu tenha uma. Quando vínhamos para cá, passamos na frente de uma casa noturna. Acho que se chama .. Jungle. _Jungle Dance Club_. É isso. Podem .._

- Ele está voltando.

.

_- É essa a foto? Efeito interessante. Os olhos parecem dois holofotes._

_- Os técnicos que consultamos concordam que seria um efeito tipo 'olhos vermelhos', como quando o flash é refletido na retina dos olhos de uma pessoa. Nenhum soube explicar, no entanto, o porquê de um efeito tão EXAGERADO._

_- Outras fotos dele apresentam o mesmo .. problema?_

_- Em relação às que temos, numa, ele não está olhando diretamente para a câmera, e, na outra, está de óculos escuros. Não temos como saber se algo parecido aconteceu em alguma outra foto que tenha tirado. Aqui estão elas._

_- Essas já permitem uma identificação segura._

_- A primeira foi tirada na ocasião em que ele foi detido para investigações pouco depois de chegar à cidade. Ele está olhando para baixo e a foto foi feita à distância, mas creio que permite uma boa visão do rosto. A outra, foi tirada na cidade, cerca de dois meses depois. O casaco de couro, os óculos escuros e a barba por fazer são como que marcas registradas dele._

_- Não há como confundir o sujeito. Ele tem um tipo físico pouco comum._

_- Parece ser bem alto. Mais jovem do que eu imaginava. Mesmo de roupa, dá para ver que tem o corpo trabalhado. Abdômen definido. Braços musculosos. Tem um rosto forte. Sorriso cafajeste. Deve fazer muito sucesso com as mulheres._

O xerife e o outro agente olham meio que constrangidos para o agente que fez a descrição.

_- Que foi? Estou apenas constatando fatos._

_- Quanto a mulheres, ele é bem discreto. Não temos conhecimento de que tenha namorada fixa, nem que saia com garotas da cidade._

_- A forma como ele se veste .. estilo bad boy anos 50. Roupas apertadas. Ele certamente quer ser notado. Tudo na forma como se veste indica que quer seduzir. Mas, se não é visto com mulheres ..._

O xerife Stilinski não saberia explicar para si mesmo o porquê da sensação de desconforto que a observação do agente despertou. Pensou em Stiles e em como é difícil para um pai criar sozinho um filho e mantê-lo longe de encrencas. E, no caso de Stiles, não saberia dizer se era ele que ia ao encontro dos problemas ou eram os problemas que o encontravam onde quer que estivesse.

_- Ele resistiu à prisão naquela primeira vez?_

_- Não. Para falar a verdade, apesar da cara fechada e de parecer estar sempre de mau humor, não tenho conhecimento de nenhum ato agressivo por parte de Hale._

_- E amigos? Ele tem ou formou algum grupinho depois que chegou à cidade?_

_- Gente de fora, talvez?_

_- A Mansão Hale é muito isolada. Não temos como saber quem entra ou sai da propriedade. Ele circula sozinho na cidade. Também não temos conhecimento de ninguém de fora da cidade associado ao Hale._

O xerife detestava quando precisava dizer meias-verdades. Principalmente, para livrar a cara de alguém como Derek Hale. A questão era que o único grupinho ligado a Hale de que tinha conhecimento tinha como integrantes principais Stiles e Scott. Stiles era seu filho. Scott crescera junto com Stiles, praticamente vivia em sua casa. Scott era como um segundo filho. Tinha certeza que não se envolveriam em nada de errado, mas, porque diabos volta e meia os encontrava junto ao maldito Hale?

_- Não importa. É nosso dever investigar de qualquer forma. Se Hale tem um .. grupo, .. nós vamos descobrir. E investigar a todos._

O xerife sentiu seu coração bater acelerado, mas apenas sorriu, tentando demonstrar cumplicidade.

_- Podem contar comigo para tudo. Quando começam a investigação?_

_- Amanhã. Já são quase 17:30 e ainda não temos um hotel. Pode nos indicar um lugar onde possamos nos hospedar._

_- Claro. A cidade tem poucos hotéis e os motéis de beira de estrada são relativamente afastados. Sabe a praça com a estátua do fundador? Lá há um razoável e não muito caro. Fica num dos vértices da praça. Existe um outro, um pouco mais afastado, no caminho para o Beacon Hills Preserve, nosso parque florestal. É muito procurado no verão e fecha as portas no inverno. Deve ficar aberto somente pelas próximas duas semanas._

_- A Mansão Hale não fica dentro do parque florestal?_

_- A Mansão fica em terras que pertencem à Família Hale que ficam dentro do parque florestal. A Família Hale já detinha a propriedade daquelas terras há duas gerações quando o Parque foi criado. Eles não aceitaram a proposta de venda e aceitaram as condições para conservarem a mansão habitada._

_- Deixe-me entender. Deste hotel poderíamos controlar o movimento de entrada e saída da propriedade do Hale?_

_- O hotel fica em frente à única estrada asfaltada que liga a cidade de Beacon Hills ao parque, mas existem trilhas na floresta e estradas de terra que chegam nesta estrada asfaltada._

_- O fato de estar com poucos hóspedes e permitir controlar o principal acesso à propriedade do suspeito já faz deste segundo hotel nossa primeira opção. _

___- C_onheceu a família Hale, xerife?

_- Sim. Eram muito ricos e muito influentes na cidade. Mantinham-se afastados, mas eram cordiais. A cidade toda ficou chocada com a tragédia. Os únicos sobreviventes foram Derek e a irmã Laura. Foi a morte de Laura, no ano passado, que trouxe Derek de volta à cidade._

_- Mudando de assunto, o que há de bom para se fazer à noite nesta cidade? O céu está limpo e não está muito frio. Deve permanecer assim por toda a semana. Mais dois dias e seremos brindados com uma bela noite de lua cheia._

_- Hoje haverá um treino de lacrosse com times do Beacon Hills High School. Eu gostaria de poder ir, mas estou de plantão. Meu filho é um dos jogadores. As partidas atraem muitos jovens. No final da partida, o pessoal se reúne no Starbucks ou na lanchonete da praça._

_- Vai ser bom participar da EFERVESCENTE noite de Beacon Hills. Principalmente nesta época do mês. Não dizem que a lua cheia costuma mexer com as pessoas? Que liberta o LOBO que existe em cada um de nós?_

Quando os agentes saíram, o xerife Stilinski desabou sobre sua cadeira, com o peso do mundo sobre os ombros.

_- Stiles, porque você tinha que crescer?_

.

_- E, então? O que achou do xerife?_

_- Eu diria que ele sabe bem mais do que disse. Mas, talvez não se sinta confortável para falar de lobisomens com federais sem parecer maluco._

_- Você viu que eu dei abertura para que ele fizesse algum comentário em _off_ sobre lobos e o Sr. Hale._

_- Nem vale a pena aprofundar as investigações. Aquela foto já é prova mais do que suficiente. Hale é, sem sombra de dúvida, um lobisomem._

_- Resta provar que ele é o responsável pelas mortes._

_- Se não foi ele, foi algum outro ligado a ele. Muitos lobisomens sentem necessidade de formar uma alcatéia. É aí que mora o problema. Estes são ainda piores do que aqueles que apenas ficam descontrolados e matam ou mutilam quem tiver o azar de cruzar seu caminho. Esses monstros transmitem intencionalmente sua infecção. Transformam inocentes em monstros. Roubam a humanidade das pessoas. Lembra do que aconteceu em Montana? O maldito alfa transformou um adolescente de 17 anos num monstro assassino. Transformar um garoto .. Só isso já é motivo suficiente para acabar com a raça do desgraçado._

_- Um garoto que você não hesitou em matar com um tiro na testa._

_- O que você queria que eu fizesse? Ele tinha presas e garras e era mais alto que eu. Fui eu quem atirou, mas o responsável por essa morte - e por outras - foi o monstro que o transformou. Eu apenas libertei o garoto da maldição._

_- Vai dizer que matou o corpo amaldiçoado para salvar sua alma imortal da danação eterna?_

_- Eu nunca diria uma coisas dessa. Até porque não seria verdade. No momento em que ele deixou de ser humano, o destino da alma dele foi selado. O Paraíso deixou de ser uma possibilidade. Pode não ser justo, mas é assim. Eu e você SABEMOS muito bem disso._

_- Desisto. Com você é sempre atirar primeiro e perguntar depois._

_- E, se o morto responder, pode estar certo que darei um segundo tiro antes de repetir a pergunta._

_- E como vamos agir com o tal de Hale? Ele não é um sem-teto que vaga de cidade em cidade fazendo vítimas nas noites de lua cheia. É de uma família tradicional, herdeiro de uma razoável fortuna e, se o matarmos, haverá investigação._

_- Ele é um monstro e, mesmo que seja um monstro aristocrático, vamos democraticamente tratá-lo como tratamos todos os monstros. Quantas balas de prata sobraram?_

_- Quatro. Duas para cada um de nós._

_- Muito poucas. Principalmente, se existirem outros._

_- Ainda temos nossas facas com lâminas de prata._

_- Se é o que temos, vai ter que bastar. O melhor é acertar de uma vez o tal Hale à distância ainda na forma humana. Uma única bala de prata entre os olhos da fera e nossos problemas e os dessa cidade estarão resolvidos para sempre._

* * *

26.02.2013

1) Nesta realidade alternativa, não houve registro da câmera do posto de gasolina mostrando o lobisomem passando de fera para homem. Apenas o registro do rosto em close do monstro no celular da Lydia.

2) Creio que é de conhecimento de todos que Stiles não é o verdadeiro nome do personagem. O verdadeiro nome ainda não foi revelado no seriado. Nesta fic, haverá um momento que ele terá o verdadeiro nome revelado. Independente do que aconteça no seriado, o nome apresentado será o nome dele neste universo alternativo.

* * *

**RESPOSTA A REVIEWS**

Brightest Moonlight 23/2/13 . chapter 1

Obrigado por prestigiar a fic. Espero prender sua atenção até o final.

%

Lene 24/2/13 . chapter 1

Já deve ter ficado claro que o alfa morto pelo caçador no PRÓLOGO não é Derek Hale. Isso porque o capítulo 1 é realmente o prólogo. A morte do alfa não identificado aconteceu antes da chegada dos agentes do FBI a Beacon Hills.

Fica o mistério do alfa assassinado considerar Stilinski alguém importante em sua vida.

As identidade do lobisomen morto e do caçador que o matou serão revelados em algum momento da fic.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO #2**

**LOCAL:** _TRAJETO ENTRE O BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL E A DELEGACIA DO CONDADO DE BEACON_

* * *

_- Sério? Não está tirando uma com a minha cara, está? Você não faria isso com seu melhor amigo! Me diz que você não faria, Scott._

_- Não, é sério, juro. Ela está sim interessada em você. Eu escutei o coração dela acelerar quando você passou e sorriu para ela. Eu vi que os olhos dela brilharam e que ela mordeu o lábio e sorriu satisfeita por você tê-la cumprimentado. Mas, a prova definitiva é que o cheiro dela muda sempre que ela se aproxima de você. _

_- Como assim o cheiro muda? Como é que fica?_

_- Muda! Como é que eu posso explicar um cheiro? As mulheres liberam um cheiro diferente quando estão interessadas num cara. Como quando a Allison se aproxima de mim ou quando a Lydia se aproxima .._

_- .. do idiota do Jackson? Sabia que se tivéssemos _matado _o idiota quando ele ainda era o _kanima_, isso não seria considerado crime? E pensar que eu ainda ajudei a salvar o imbecil. Não, o imbecil aqui sou eu. Ele é o esperto que ficou com a Lydia. Nunca vou me perdoar por ter perdido a chance de me livrar para sempre daquele cretino._

_- Stiles, deixa de fazer drama! Você não está apaixonado de verdade pela Lydia._

_- Como assim, não estou? Quer saber disso mais do que eu? Espera! Pára! Porque está me dizendo isso? Vai me dizer que EU também libero odores que revelam se estou ou não apaixonado?_

_- Não, idiota. Mas, eu sou seu amigo e te conheço bem. E é por isso que digo que você não está apaixonado pela Lydia. Depois, eu não fico prestando atenção no seu cheiro, embora ache sinceramente que você deveria ter tomado banho antes de vir para o colégio. Você está todo suado. Está fedendo._

Stiles automaticamente traz o braço esquerdo na direção do rosto. Depois, o direito. Então, dá de ombros.

_- Eu tive que correr para não chegar atrasado. Mas, saiba que eu tomei banho antes de dormir. E depois você ainda diz que não presta atenção no meu cheiro. E quem sabe se não é isso que produz esse efeito devastador na libido da Irina. Não dizem que as mulheres ficam excitadas com o cheiro do suor masculino? Essa coisa de cheiro de macho._

_- Você? Cheiro de macho? Só espero que isso não signifique que você pretende parar de tomar banho. Eu não chego nem perto de você. Esqueceu que tenho o olfato apurado._

_- Se isso aumentar minhas chances com a Irina, eu deixo de tomar banho e a gente passa a conversar pelo celular e pelo msn. Irina Shaykhlislamova. Até o nome dela é lindo._

_- Peraí, eu concordo que ELA seja linda. Linda demais para se interessar por alguém completamente sem graça como você. Irina, tudo bem. Mas, esse nome ... Chaiks-qualquer-coisa-lova não tem nada de bonito._

_- Shaykhlislamova. Mova e não Lova. É russo. E não vem com essa de dizer que eu sou sem graça. Não vai me convencer. Eu sei que sou um cara bonito e interessante. Minha mãe sempre dizia isso e ela nunca mentiu para mim._

_- Se alguém me dissesse que uma gata como a Irina estava dando mole para você, eu nunca acreditaria. Mesmo que sejam meus sentidos de lobo que digam isso, ainda acho difícil de acreditar. A garota que foi eleita a mais gostosa do colégio pelo time de _lacrosse _está interessada em você. É inacreditável._

_- Me conta isso direito. Você realmente percebe quando uma garota fica excitada ao ver um garoto?_

_- É! Mas, nem precisa que estejam realmente .. excitadas. Basta que cheguem perto de alguém em quem estejam interessadas. Quando estão excitadas de verdade .. sabe .. molhadas, o cheiro fica muito intenso, quase embriagante. A gente chega a ficar tonto. Às vezes, eu tenho medo de perder o controle quando a Allison chega perto._

_- Tipo perder o controle e se transformar?_

_- Tipo levar a Allison para um lugar isolado e fazer tudo aquilo que o cheiro dela pede que eu faça. Depois uivar bem alto para todo mundo saber o quanto ela me fez feliz._

_- Sabe quando um pai diz que vai matar um carinha se ele fizer alguma coisa com a filha dele?_

_- Sei._

_- No caso do pai da Allison, isso é a mais pura verdade. Ele nem precisa que você dê algum motivo. Para ele, basta que você exista. Portanto, NÃO UIVE. _

_- Ele SABE que já rolou. Afinal, foi por isso que a Victoria tentou me matar. Mas, acho que ele já se acostumou com a idéia._

_- Tem algum membro daquela família que ainda não tenha tentado matar você? Eu, se fosse você, não ficava me fiando muito nessa trégua com o pai dela._

_- Essa trégua já é muito mais do que eu esperava. Mas, eu preferia mil vezes estar bem com a Allison e em guerra com o pai dela do que o contrário._

_- Vocês vão voltar a ficar numa boa._

_- Eu sei._

Stiles dissera aquilo para animar Scott. Ele não achava realmente possível desfazer o estrago que a morte da psicótica mãe da Allison causou na cabeça da filha. Sempre haveria a sombra dessa morte entre eles. O sorriso confiante de Scott fez com que Stiles o olhasse intrigado. O sorriso de alguém que está escondendo algo.

_- Agora entendi. É por isso que você está tão confiante que vai reconquistar a Allison! Você SENTE que ela continua interessada em você. DROGA! ISSO É MUITO INJUSTO. _

_- O quê que é injusto?_

_- Isso de vocês lobisomens terem informações privilegiadas sobre fêmeas humanas. Vocês já são mais rápidos, mais fortes, escutam melhor, tem esse negócio de fator de cura feito o Wolverine e .. _

_- Também somos bons de cama._

_- Quem disse que são? Que eu saiba, a Allison não tem base para comparação. Você foi o primeiro e único dela. E, se a tal de Kate fez o que fez com o Derek, foi porque não ficou muito impressionada. Vai ver ficou entediada. Afinal, o Derek não é exatamente um bom papo. Vai ver que mal terminavam e ele virava de lado e dormia, deixando ela falando sozinha. _

_- Stiles, já ouviu dizer que a inveja é uma merda?_

_- Não é inveja. Vê lá se eu vou invejar você. Ou o Derek. Principalmente o Derek, sempre com aquela cara de quem chupou limão azedo. Maldito _sourwolf_. Queria que ele nunca tivesse entrado nas nossas vidas._

_- Stiles, você sabe que eu sei reconhecer quando alguém está mentindo .. portanto .. _

Stiles imediatamente fechou a cara e apressou o passo. Scott parou por um momento e suspirou. Gostaria muito de ajudar o amigo, mas isso era algo que Stiles tinha que descobrir por si mesmo. Um dia, ele teria que parar de se iludir e começar a encarar de frente a verdade sobre os seus sentimentos.

_- Ei! Espera! Stiles!_

Quando Scott emparelhou com Stiles, percebeu pela expressão deste que ele já nem lembrava mais o motivo do estresse de momentos antes. Sua mente hiperativa já tinha virado a página. Ou melhor, voltado algumas páginas atrás.

_- Se as mulheres liberam um odor especial quando estão interessadas num homem, nós HOMENS é que devíamos reconhecer esse cheiro. Vocês, lobisomens, nem mesmo precisam fazer sexo para se reproduzirem. Basta saírem por aí mordendo as pessoas e povoando o mundo de lobisomens e lobiswomen. _

_- Stiles, você acha que se eu e a Allison tivéssemos um filho, ele seria .._

_- O Derek diz que nasceu lobisomem. Portanto, é melhor não arriscar e usar sempre camisinha. Melhor ainda, use duas. Uma por cima da outra. Já pensou se nasce uma ninhada de pequenos monstrinhos de queixo torto? Pior. Já pensou se os monstrinhos puxam o gênio da família da mãe. Lembre-se que eles seriam netos da Victoria e bisnetos do Gerard._

_- Não, eles seriam somente filhos meus e da Allison. E você vai ser o padrinho._

Stiles sorriu e, por um segundo, invejou as certezas de Scott sobre seu futuro com a Allison. Scott era otimista por natureza. Scott era um lobisomem e Allison agora comandava uma família que há séculos se dedicava a exterminar lobisomens. E Scott tinha certeza que tudo daria certo. Se estivesse no lugar do amigo, já teria surtado só de pensar na quantidade de maneiras que aquilo podia dar errado.

_- Antes de fazerem esses filhos, você e a Allison têm que voltar às boas. Ela ainda está com muito ódio do Derek?_

_- Era a mãe dela. É normal que não tenha perdoado._

_- Ela feriu a Erica e quase matou o Boyd._

_- Eu sei. Mas não acho que ela vá tentar de novo. Espero que não._

_- Já vou ficar contente se ela deixar a mim e a você vivos_.

Stiles se amaldiçoou por falar as coisas sem pensar. Queria levantar o astral de Scott e não jogá-lo para baixo.

Como gostaria de ser como Scott e ver sempre o lado bom das pessoas. Como queria acreditar que tudo acabaria bem. Mas, a lembrança de sua mãe definhando no hospital era um alerta permanente de que as coisas não acabavam bem. A verdade é que tudo sempre acaba em morte. Todos os que amamos um dia morrem. Scott apenas ainda não conhecia essa verdade de perto.

Quando percebeu, ele e Scott estavam abraçados. Sentiu-se reconfortado. No final, fora Scott quem precisara levantar o seu astral. Como sempre.

_- Eu aceito ser o padrinho dos monstrinhos._

_- Tudo vai acabar bem, acredite em mim. Você e eu ainda vamos ser muito felizes. _

.

Vieram conversando desde que deixaram o _Beacon Hills High School_. Stiles não fora à escola de carro e Scott o estava acompanhando a pé, conduzindo a bicicleta vazia com uma das mãos. Já estavam quase em frente ao _Beacon County Sheriff's Office_.

_- Vai entrar na delegacia?_

_- Vou ver se meu pai já almoçou. Se eu não ficar em cima, ele acaba não almoçando ou comendo uma porcaria qualquer._

E completou em pensamento:_ 'Eu não posso perder mais ninguém.'_

_- Esse carro preto parado em frente à delegacia deve ser mais velho do que eu. Já tinha visto um destes antes?_

Stiles respondeu meio no automático. As palavras saiam de sua boca como se tudo estivesse normal, mas sua mente começava a entrar em curto-circuito.

_- É um modelo antigo da Chevrolet. E esse é mesmo peça de museu. Acho que é da época do rádio AM._

Do nada, estava tendo um ataque de pânico. Um medo súbito invadiu a sua alma. Um pressentimento ruim. Algo relacionado àquele carro. Aquele carro viera para tirar dele todos aqueles que lhe eram importantes. Estavam todos em perigo mortal.

_- Stiles? Está tremendo. É outro ataque de pânico?_

Stiles passou o braço em torno do pescoço de Scott e o trouxe para junto de si. O que seria dele, Stiles, se algo de mal acontecesse a Scott? Scott era seu melhor amigo. O único irmão que jamais teria. Tinha perdido a mãe, não podia perder também Scott. Lembrou do amigo lhe dizendo minutos antes que tudo ia acabar bem. Não, agora tinha certeza que nada ia acabar bem.

Ele, Stiles, ia acabar mais uma vez sozinho.

* * *

**RESPOSTA A REVIEWS**

lunasolista 04.03.13. chapter 2

É impressão minha ou estes dois agentes federais são na verdade Sam e Dean W?

R.: _Acabamos de descobrir que os agentes chegaram num Chevrolet preto modelo antigo (diria clássico) e que um é mulherengo e o outro nem tanto. Vamos conhecer um pouco mais os agentes no próximo capítulo._

.. e é claro tendo Der**e**k e Stiles juntinhos já me motiva bastante a persistir na leitura

R.: _Espero não perder leitores, mas sem slash. No máximo, dúvidas e sentimentos sterek._

.

Lene 28.02.13. chapter 2

Oi, agora que aparece**ram** esses agentes para investigar os assassinatos vai ser difícil viver em paz na cidade, pois eles não vão dar muita chance de se provar que são inocentes, eles são experientes e astutos, só pelas perguntas que fizeram para o xerife já mostrou isso, espero que eles não achem nada que possa deixar o Derek como o assassino que estão procurando, porque vai ser impossível provar que não tem participação nesses assassinatos para esses dois.

R.:_ Se fosse uma investigação, sendo eles experientes e astutos, descobririam que o Derek é inocente das mortes. Mas, o Derek transformou adolescentes em monstros e atacou com intenção de matar o Peter e o Jackson. Ao transformar o Jackson, o Derek não estava bem intencionado. O Derek é moralmente responsável pelas ações violentas daqueles que transformou e pelo destino que tiverem. Por mais que gostemos do Derek, temos que reconhecer que os federais estão certos ao considerarem Derek Hale um monstro perigoso._

* * *

08.03.2013


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO #3**

**LOCAL: **_BEACON HILLS PRESERVE LODGE_

* * *

_- As diárias aqui são mais que o dobro do que costumamos pagar._

_- Foi você que escolheu ficar aqui. E justifica ficarmos. Esse quarto tem uma visão privilegiada da estrada. Acoplei a minicam a um sensor de movimento. Vai registrar qualquer carro que passe na direção da reserva florestal. Dificilmente vai dar para identificar com segurança o carro nos registros feitos à noite, mas, como sabemos o que estamos procurando, deve funcionar._

_- Eu sei. Só estou dizendo que as diárias são mais caras._

_- Isso não é algo que devia nos preocupar. Afinal, o cartão é clonado. Depois, neste um ano que você ficou fora, eu me permiti um pouquinho mais de conforto._

_- Já eu não dormi numa cama um mísero dia nestes doze meses em que estive .. fora. Deitar e fechar os olhos no alto de uma árvore já era um luxo. Depois de passar por aquilo, por pior que seja a espelunca, ainda vai parecer o Paraíso. Aqui, apesar de saber que existem lobisomens lá fora, ainda posso fechar os olhos à noite e acreditar que vou poder abri-los pela manhã._

_- E, mesmo assim, você nunca pensou em desistir, não é mesmo? Nunca vai se permitir parar e ter uma vida normal._

_- Eu tentei e você sabe disso. Juro que tentei._

_- Me desculpa por ter te arrastado de volta para isso. Eu não estava realmente no controle. Se fosse hoje, deixaria você quieto onde estava. Você merecia ter uma família. Tenho certeza que seria um pai maravilhoso._

_- Não foi você. Os problemas foram atrás de mim. E as coisas não estavam tão perfeitas como você está fazendo parecer. Tinha os pesadelos. Eu me sentia representando um papel. Essa coisa de família tem um significado diferente para nós. Não fomos criados para sermos pais de família. Fomos criados para ser assassinos. Não de gente. Mas, muitos deles parecem gente. Quando apertamos o gatilho ou enterramos uma faca no peito de um deles, é, muitas vezes, uma face humana que estamos vendo. Não é fácil e você sabe disso._

_- Você não precisava ter cortado os vínculos. Afinal, não sei de nenhuma outra que você tenha amado._

_- Não adianta ficar pensando nisto. Não tem volta. Ela me esqueceu._

_- Você fez que ela esquecesse. Já pensou em pedir para .._

_- NÃO! Pode parar. Não vou pedir nada para ninguém. Não mudei de idéia quanto a isso. É melhor para eles. Vamos deixá-los viverem a vida deles como se eu nunca tivesse existido. É melhor para todo mundo que seja assim._

_- Você sabe que não importa o quanto nos esforcemos. Nunca vamos conseguir salvar todo mundo._

_- Não podemos simplesmente fechar os olhos sabendo que existem monstros à espreita fazendo mais e mais vítimas. Uma garota grávida foi atacada e o rapaz, pai da criança, foi estraçalhado. Pouco depois, a mesma garota é morta no hospital. Quem teve acesso ao quarto da garota? Foi uma fera que matou o rapaz, mas foi um homem que matou a garota. Ou a fera e o homem são um único indivíduo? Existe um monstro agindo nesta cidade. Provavelmente, mais de um._

_- Uma parte da família Argent mora em Beacon Hills. Duvida que tenham sido eles que massacraram a família Hale? Mesmo as crianças acabaram mortas. Derek Hale era um adolescente. Ter a família assassinada de forma tão cruel abala a estrutura de qualquer um._

_- Na ocasião, ele pode ter sido uma vítima. A questão não é o que ele foi. A questão é o que ele é agora. O tipo de homem que se tornou. E quando digo homem, estou supondo que exista um pouco de humanidade nele quando a lua cheia não está no céu._

_- Como é possível acreditar que Victoria Argent tenha se suicidado? Você conheceu a mulher e sabe o quanto ela era determinada. Uma mulher assim não entra em depressão e se suicida._

_- Mesmo nós já baqueamos algumas vezes. Mas, para alguém se abalar a esse ponto é necessário ter algum tipo de consciência e eu não acredito que aquela mulher tivesse uma._

_- Acha que devemos procurar Christian Argent? Ele não é de todo mau._

_- Não até sabermos o que está realmente acontecendo. Os Argent aqui e Derek Hale ainda vivo são coisas que não batem._

_- Ah! Antes que eu esqueça. Você errou o meu nome na delegacia. É. Me chamou de Jay. É Jake. Não sei como o xerife não percebeu. Aqui somos os agentes Clay Miller e Jacob Gray. Menos mal que não deixou escapar meu verdadeiro nome. Sabe que isso não pode acontecer em nenhuma hipótese. Oficialmente, morremos em Iowa. Por segurança, sugiro nos mantermos nos personagens mesmo quando estivermos sozinhos, como estamos agora. Certo, Clay?_

_- Certo, Jake. Ah! Péssima escolha de nomes. O mesmo som muito repetido: Jake, Gray, Clay._

_- É o que temos. Todos se foram. Voltamos a trabalhar sem ninguém nos dando apoio. Não vamos mais poder adotar uma identidade diferente a cada investigação. Temos que nos virar com as credenciais falsas que já temos. Isso aumenta o risco de sermos rastreados. Quando foi a última vez que usou a identidade de Clay Miller?_

- Acho que foi .. _Wyoming_. É, isso mesmo. Meu primeiro caso de lobisomem. O mesmo que mencionei na delegacia. Três betas e um alfa.

_- Seu período máquina de matar._

_- Não me orgulho disto._

_- Tenho que reconhecer que você foi de uma eficiência invejável._

_- Estou melhor agora._

_- Sem dúvida._

.

_- Já estamos instalados. A minicam já está ativada. O que fazemos agora?_

_- Se a recepcionista fosse um pouquinho mais atraente, eu mostrava para ela o quanto ela está errada._

_- A recepcionista? A que nos entregou a chave do quarto? Está brincando? Passou realmente pela sua cabeça a possibilidade de fazer SEXO com ela? SÓBRIO?_

_- Viu a cara dela quando pedimos um quarto? A forma como ela perguntou se queríamos um quarto com cama de casal? O sorrisinho? Pensei que não fôssemos passar por isso na Califórnia._

_- Justamente por estarmos na Califórnia ela fez essa pergunta. Pensei que já estivesse acostumado._

_- Acho que nunca vou me acostumar. Não respeitam mais nem quando nos apresentamos como agentes do FBI._

_- Verdadeiros agentes do FBI não costumam dividir o quarto. Recebem uma diária que cobre a diária do hotel._

_- Você tem razão numa coisa. Sóbrio, ia ser difícil. Mas, vendem bebida aqui, não vendem?_

.

_- Um bip. A minicam registrou algo. Alguém passou pela estrada._

_- Não foi um carro. É só um garoto de bicicleta. Estranho. Parou do outro lado da estrada e escondeu a bicicleta. Está olhando para cá. Meu Deus, os olhos dele. O garoto é um deles. Um lobisomem._

_- Grave a imagem da câmera. Precisamos de uma boa imagem do rosto. Provavelmente ele tenta passar por um adolescente normal na maior parte do tempo. Talvez estude no _high school_ local. Não vai ser difícil levantar a ficha dele._

_- Lobisomens são um tipo de _shapeshifters_. O reflexo nos olhos os denuncia mesmo na forma humana, como acontece com os metamorfos._

_- Vamos testar com a câmera do _tablet_, mas sem que ele perceba. Funciona?_

_- Veja você mesmo._

_- Tecnologia é tudo. Um _tablet_ não chama tanta atenção quanto uma máquina fotográfica. Com ele vamos poder identificar com segurança a alcatéia toda._

_- E depois a pior parte. Esperava não precisar matar adolescentes._

.

.

.

ALGUMAS HORAS ANTES

* * *

_- Calma. Foca nos meus olhos. Está tudo bem. Inspira. Segura. Expira. Relaxando. Repete. Inspira. Segura. Exp .._

_- Eu .. Está .. passan .. do_

_- Ótimo, mas não pára. Continua com o exercício de respiração. Relaxa. Inspira. Segura. Expira. Fica calmo. Eu estou aqui ._

_- Chega. .. Já estou .. bem._

_- Não levanta. Relaxa._

_- Sério, ... Scott. Estou bem._

_- O que aconteceu? A gente tava conversando normalmente num minuto e, do nada, você tem um ataque de pânico._

_- Eu olhei para aquele carro e .._

_- E o quê? O que tem o carro?_

_- Nada. Besteira. É assim mesmo. Esses ataques surgem do nada. Uma palavra, uma imagem. O cérebro faz uma associação de idéias maluca e dá nisto._

_- Sabe de quem é o carro?_

_- Meu pai comentou que chegariam dois federais. O carro deve ser deles._

_- Ele contou o que eles vieram fazer aqui?_

_- Ele falou alguma coisa sobre o FBI pedindo que colaborasse com os agentes, mas lembro dele ter dito que não sabia o que estavam investigando._

_- Isso é mau._

Scott cheira o ar e, esquecendo-se de Stiles, atravessa a rua e pára em frente ao porta-malas do antigo sedan preto.

_- O quê que é mau?_

_- O cheiro é fraco, mas inconfundível. Se esse carro é dos federais, estamos encrencados. Eles trouxeram _wolfsbane_._

_- A gente precisa descobrir o que eles pretendem._

_- Eu vou seguir o carro e tentar descobrir alguma coisa._

_- NÃO! E se eles descobrem que você os seguiu? Vão suspeitar de você._

_- Não vão descobrir. Eu vou ser discreto._

* * *

**RESPOSTA A REVIEWS**

Lunasolista 10.03.13. chapter 3

"Sentimentos Sterek " ok, mas com direito a beijo?

Resposta:_ Um beijo é um passo adiante, algo muito além de toques e amassos. Garotos de programa e prostitutas muitas vezes se recusam a beijar para não tornar pessoal, não passar a idéia que existem sentimentos envolvidos. Um beijo é reconhecer olho no olho que está acontecendo algo. _

Ah Scott, sempre tão otimista, não sei como ele consegue, nem como ele ñ teme a realidade do que pode acontecer desse envolvimento dele com a Allison, não dizem que o amor nos deixa cegos, só ñ imaginei que a ignorância vinha junto no pacote.

Resposta: _Estar apaixonado é pular sem rede de segurança com a certeza de que vai voar. E como diz o cara que pulou do alto do edifício de dez andares ao passar pelo quinto andar: 'até agora, tudo bem'._

Lene 11.03.13. chapter 3

Oi, agora a coisa ficou mesmo difícil, depois de ver o famoso impala constatei que era são mesmo os Winchesters que estão investigando os ataques na cidade e com Sam e o Dean na cola do Derek e do Scott vai acontecer muitas coisas, e agora fica difícil para quem vou torcer se para os irmãos ou para os lobos, só espero dessa guerra todos possam se sair bem.

Resposta:_ Fica combinado assim: em fics postadas em Teen Wolf, você torce pelo Derek. Já para fics postadas em Supernatural, torce pelos irmãos W. Mas, como você bem disse, é uma guerra e numa guerra alguém pode acabar morrendo (lembre-se que estamos num universo alternativo). _

Brightest Moonlight 11.03.13. chapter 3

Então Sam e Dean são os federais do segundo capítulo?

Resposta: _Creio que quaisquer dois federais vão ficar parecidos com os irmãos W, porque eles interpretam bem o papel de falsos federais, com aquelas expressões fechadas, a rapidez com que exibem e escondem as credenciais e aparente profissionalismo na hora de fazer perguntas._

Derek parece ser uma espécie de monstro irresponsável para alguém de fora, porém espero que eles tenham ao menos uma noção da história toda.

Resposta: _Você diria que a Erica, o Boyd e o Isaac sabiam realmente o que lhes esperava? Sabendo da história toda, acha que o Derek agiu certo com eles? _

* * *

14.03.2013


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO #4**

**LOCAL: **_BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL, QUADRA DE LACROSSE_

* * *

- O xerife estava certo. Parece que todos os adolescentes da cidade estão aqui.

- Já conhecia o jogo?

- Sabia que vinha se popularizando em todo o país, principalmente nas escolas de elite; e que é muito popular no Canadá. Mas, nunca tinha assistido a uma partida. Nem mesmo pela televisão. O interessante é que o jogo é de origem nativa, existe há séculos e, na versão original, participavam centenas de jogadores de cada lado.

- Centenas?

- Incrível, não acha? Uma partida durava um dia inteiro do nascer ao pôr do sol. Claro que os acessórios eram diferentes. Na versão moderna, são somente dez jogadores de cada lado e as partidas são divididas em quatro tempos de 15 minutos cada.

- E como eram esses acessórios? Os índios também usavam capacetes?

- Não faço idéia de como eram, mas, com certeza, eles não usavam capacetes.

- Só descobriu isso? Você já foi melhor nestas pesquisas.

- Não era exatamente isso o que eu estava procurando. Descobri o suficiente do que REALMENTE nos interessa.

- Esse é o meu _bro_ .. Aai! Doeu. O quê que tem eu te chamar de _bro_? Também significa parceiro.

- Entrei no registro de alunos daqui do colégio e descobri o que estávamos procurando. O lobisomem teen chama-se Scott McCall. Vemos algo interessante quando acompanhamos a trajetória dele como jogador de _lacrosse_. Ele era um jogador medíocre, que ficava quase sempre no banco de reservas e, do nada, tornou-se o melhor jogador do colegial. A participação dele teria sido fundamental para o time classificar-se para o campeonato estadual.

- Então temos como estabelecer com segurança a data em que ele foi mordido. E isso deve nos levar a quem o mordeu. O que mais?

- Ele ganhou massa muscular, capacidade aeróbica e um histórico de recuperações quase milagrosas de lesões esportivas. Sem falar numa surpreendente habilidade acrobática. Está tudo muito bem documentado na ficha médica do rapaz daqui do colégio e em vídeos feitos em jogos como esse aqui agora. Olha! Esse é o mais revelador dos muitos que eu vi.

- Uau! Um salto impressionante. Comprova o que já sabíamos. Mas, mostra também que estamos lidando com alguém muito burro. Ou ele acha que ninguém ia perceber que essas habilidades não são naturais?

- Ele não parece nem um pouco preocupado em esconder essas habilidades. A forma como dribla os adversários e escapa das marcações. Essas mudanças súbitas de direção. Os saltos. É evidente que ele usa velocidade e força ampliadas nas partidas.

- Queria ver uma exibição dessas ao vivo. Pena que ainda não estamos na lua cheia.

- Não por isso. O jogo mostrado nesse vídeo aconteceu numa noite de quarto crescente. Seis dias antes do primeiro dia de lua cheia. O comum é que lobisomens tenham suas habilidades ampliadas somente no período de lua cheia, mas parece que Scott McCall é lobisomem em tempo integral.

- O que o torna ainda mais perigoso.

- Consta também dos registros que nosso amiguinho já mandou muita gente para a enfermaria em entradas violentas em jogos e até mesmo em treinos. Desde que ele tornou-se titular, houve um aumento de 23% no número de atendimentos médicos associados a jogos de lacrosse.

- Então, ele é do tipo que joga sujo. Junte-se isso a comportamento antiesportivo por utilizar habilidades sobrenaturais em campo.

- Essa melhora de desempenho no lacrosse coincidiu com a cura milagrosa de uma asma crônica. Eu acessei os registros de compra de medicamentos da família McCall. Há meses que não compram o refil do inalador. Antes, eram pelo menos dois por mês. Asma seria a causa provável de Scott ter tido por tanto tempo um desempenho medíocre como jogador. É provável que a licantropia o tenha curado desta doença _humana_.

- Muito provável. O que mais?

- Um longo histórico de notas baixas, diversas passagens pela diretoria e algumas advertências. Ah! Achei algo ainda mais interessante: um mandato para que mantenha distância do estudante Jackson Whittemore.

- _Bullying_? Nosso _teen wolf_ está cada vez mais parecido com um _little big bad wolf_.

- Mas, esse Jackson não é nenhuma pobre Chapeuzinho Vermelho indefesa. O perfil de Jackson Whittemore no _Facebook_ mostra claramente que é o tipo de sujeito que só porque tem um carrão importado do ano se acha melhor que todo mundo. Rico, esnobe, vaidoso, arrogante e egocêntrico. Parece que treina bastante, de forma quase obsessiva. Faz parte do grupo dos populares do colégio. Existe até fã-clube dele na cidade e ele parece gostar desta paparicação toda.

- Ouvindo você falar, percebe-se que não simpatizou com o sujeito. Ou, como dizem no _Face_, não curtiu. Entre ele e lobisomem _teen_, parece que você se identificou mais o _freak_.

- Conhecemos vários Jacksons no nosso período de escola, e olha que foram muitas escolas, e nunca fomos amigos de nenhum.

- Tampouco somos amigos de monstros.

- Não? E como classificaria seu mais novo grande amigo?

- Na mesma categoria da sua amiguinha devoradora de cérebros. Ou esqueceu?

- Não esqueci. Mas, também não quero polemizar com você sobre esses assuntos. Não hoje. Desculpe. Eu não devia ter levantado o assunto.

- Só não esqueça que também tem telhado de vidro. Lembre-se que estamos aqui tentando retomar nossa antiga rotina e a nossa velha intimidade. E também para fazer o que precisa ser feito. Que, no caso, é livrar essa cidade desses malditos lobisomens.

- Certo. Você tem razão. Retomando: o _lacrosse_, como o _football_, é um jogo violento. Jackson Whittemore era o capitão e o melhor jogador do time principal de _lacrosse_ do colégio antes de Scott McCall despontar como o mais novo ídolo de Beacon Hills. Os dois foram por um tempo co-capitães do time.

- Pois é. Significa que Jackson deveria estar mais do acostumado a um jogo bruto. E mesmo assim sentiu-se intimidado por McCall. E não só dentro de campo. Deve haver uma forte razão para isso. Uma razão com presas e garras, talvez. Qual a alegação para o pedido do mandato de interdição?

- Seqüestro e cárcere privado.

- Isso é muito sério. Não é um ato de um lobisomem descontrolado pela lua. Scott McCall parece alguém disposto a tudo para manter seu lugar no time. Isso de intimidar concorrentes é coisa de mafioso. Como ele conseguiu se safar?

- Alegou que foi uma brincadeira inconseqüente, retratou-se e Jackson acabou retirando as acusações algumas semanas depois.

- Talvez porque McCall tenha aumentado o nível das ameaças. Estou me convencendo que McCall talvez seja uma ameaça tão grande quanto o próprio Hale. Ele parece estar descontrolado.

- O perfil de Whittemore também é o de alguém obsessivamente competitivo. Alguém que não ia aceitar numa boa perder o posto de melhor jogador ou de o mais popular. Deve ter aprontado também.

- Está justificando os atos do lobisomem?

- Não. Mas é difícil encontrar um capitão de time que não seja um grande babaca. Não importa se de _lacrosse_, basquete ou _football_. E, falando de babacas e de _football_, lembro que você era um bom jogador. Você costumava atuar como _quaterback_. Não fosse essa nossa vida, você podia ter sido um capitão ainda mais babaca que esse Jackson.

- Desconsiderando a ironia, podia mesmo. Mas, tínhamos outras prioridades. Ainda temos. E eu não seria como ele. Mesmo que virasse capitão, eu jamais teria um carrão importado do ano. Tudo que tínhamos é o mesmo velho sedan que temos hoje. Meu bebê.

- Ser capitão do time no colegial sempre foi a melhor isca para garotas. E não para qualquer garota. As mais bonitas e desejadas. Todos esperam que o capitão namore a líder de torcida e que os dois sejam o rei a rainha do baile. Não é a toa que tantos se matam por isso.

- Porque você sempre diz 'as mais bonitas' e não 'as mais gostosas'? Nem parece que é meu .. parceiro. E você sabe muito bem que eu nunca precisei ser o capitão do time nem ter o carro do ano para ganhar a garota que eu quisesse. Quem tem esses olhos e essa boca não precisa de mais nada.

- Se esse Jackson tiver a metade da sua modéstia, eu vou entender o porquê do Scott querer matá-lo.

- Vai ser interessante ouvir o que Jackson tem a dizer sobre o rival. Talvez faça alguma revelação bombástica. Talvez ele saiba algo que comprometa Hale. Mais alguma coisa sobre McCall?

- Os pais de Scott McCall se divorciaram poucos anos atrás e o pai deixou a cidade logo depois. Eu acessei a ficha criminal dele. Se o Scott puxou a índole do pai, e parece que puxou, não é o que podemos chamar de boa pessoa. A mãe, Melissa McCall, é enfermeira no Beacon Hills Hospital. Tem uma carga de trabalho pesada. Pelo jeito, a coitada se mata de trabalhar para sustentar o filho marginal.

- Beacon Hills Hospital? O pessoal aqui da cidade não é nada criativo na escolha de nomes. Mas, me diga uma coisa. Não foi neste hospital que a garota grávida foi morta?

- Ela e também uma das primeiras vítimas da atual onda de ataques de animais. Um motorista de ônibus escolar, que, ironicamente, foi atacado dentro de um ônibus escolar parado num estacionamento. Adivinha. O motorista do ônibus era da linha que transportava o menino Scott.

- Uma vingança tardia por um dia que não esperou o garoto?

- Talvez.

- Precisamos descobrir se a enfermeira McCall estava de plantão quando aconteceram essas mortes.

- Acha que a mãe sabe que o filho é um lobisomem e o está acobertando?

- Não seria a primeira mãe a matar para eliminar testemunhas que possam incriminar o filho.

.

- Parece que o jogo vai começar. Já identifiquei o McCall. É o de número #11. Qual deles é o Jackson?

- Naquele outro grupo. O louro alto de cabelo bem curto e um pequeno topete.

- Não tem uma outra maneira de descrever o sujeito? Precisa dizer que é alto, ou que é forte, ou que tem pernas bem torneadas e que deve ter o bumbum durinho. Não pode dizer simplesmente que é o de número #37.

- Aaaargh! Você sabe mesmo me tirar do sério. Se você não fosse meu .. parceiro, .. eu juro que te dava um murro agora mesmo. Detesto quando você faz essas brincadeiras. Babaca [_Jerk_]!

- Vadia [_Bitch_]! E quem disse que eu estou brincando?

- Olha! McCall parece estar procurando alguém nas arquibancadas.

- Parece que já encontrou.

- A garota de boné vermelho na terceira fila.

- A garota de boné vermelho da terceira fila? É isso que te chama a atenção nela? O boné? Porque será que quando trata-se de uma garota você não a descreve usando termos como BELA garota, a de pele muito branca, aquela de adoráveis lábios finos, de suaves olhos negros ou de longos e sedosos cabelos negros adoravelmente encaracolados?

- Realmente, são maneiras melhores de descrever a garota de boné vermelho. Que se chama ... vejamos .. um pouco mais de paciência .. Achei! Allison .. ARGENT? A garota é uma Argent! O que o lobisomem quer com ela?

- Deste ângulo e ele de capacete não dá para ver a expressão do rosto. Mas, não podemos deixar que faça algo contra a garota. Trouxe as balas de prata? O melhor é deixarmos o revólver carregado.

- Espera. Se não percebeu, estamos num estádio e tem uma multidão em volta. Não podemos fazer nada precipitado. Sabemos que são colegas de turma. Talvez sejam amigos. Talvez sejam .. _namorados_?

- Namorados? Um lobisomem e uma Argent? De onde você tirou essa idéia estapafúrdia?

- Do sorriso que ela abriu quando ele olhou para ela. Presta atenção na linguagem corporal dos dois. Nada que indique que ele a está ameaçando.

- Um lobisomem e uma Argent? Pensei já ter visto de tudo. Será que eles sabem um do outro? Será que a família dela sabe?

- _Romeuwolf_ e _Julietargent_, os amantes de Beacon Hills.

- Isso pode muito bem acabar em tragédia. Um lobisomem será um sempre lobisomem. Ela nunca estará segura ao lado dele. Mesmo que seja verdade que estejam apaixonados, ele continua uma ameaça em potencial e não só para ela. Estar apaixonado talvez faça dele uma ameaça ainda maior. O que será que ele faria se ela se interessasse por outro ou um outro se aproximasse dela mostrando interesse?

- Um outro?

- É. Um outro. Por exemplo, eu.

.

.

**LOCAL: **_DELEGACIA DO CONDADO DE BEACON_

* * *

- Quando foi que encontraram?

- Recebemos a chamada há cerca de duas horas. Estava exatamente onde disseram que estaria. Perto da velha ponte de madeira. Deve ter sido arrastado pelo rio.

- E onde está agora?

- No necrotério. Foi o vigia que assinou o protocolo de entrada. O legista já tinha ido embora. Ele deve começar a examinar amanhã assim que chegar. Deve poder dizer alguma coisa lá pelo meio dia.

- Pelo estado do braço, você diria que foi quando?

- Eu diria que deve ter acontecido há dois ou três dias. O braço parece ter sido arrancado do corpo. Foi seccionado na articulação. Não parece um corte feito com faca ou com serra. Está bastante mordiscado por peixes e isso sempre deixa uma aparência péssima. O pior que a aparência só o cheiro.

- Nem me fale. Sei como é. Amanhã cedo iniciamos as buscas para localizar o resto do corpo. Há mais de uma semana que não chove. E foi chuva fina. Como o volume do rio está baixo, é pouco provável que tenha acontecido dentro da reserva florestal. Deve ter acontecido no trecho que passa pela cidade. Isso aumenta as chances de haver testemunhas.

- Xerife, sabe que faço rondas por toda essa região há anos e que conheço todo mundo.

- E?

- Tem algo que eu estava mesmo para comentar com o senhor. Venho dando por falta de algumas pessoas que costumava encontrar sempre. Coincidentemente, freqüentavam a região do rio. É claro que elas podem simplesmente ter saído da cidade. Afinal, são livres para fazerem o que quiserem. Mas, não acho que tenha sido assim. E agora que temos essa morte comprovada ...

- E quem são essas pessoas que sumiram?

- Não sei se lembra do velho Nicholas. Ele morava num velho trailer que ficava estacionado na parte alta do rio, cerca de três quilômetros do ponto que o rio deixa a reserva florestal. O rio alarga naquele trecho e forma um lago. Muita gente vai até o lago para nadar. Tem maluco que nada até mesmo à noite.

- Conheço o lugar e conheço o velho Nicholas.

- Ele se oferecia para tomar conta dos carros e vendia cerveja gelada para quem ia ao lago. Está desaparecido há seis semanas.

- Isso que ele faz ou fazia é ilegal. Ninguém pode cercar uma área e cobrar estacionamento e ele não tem alvará para vender bebida alcoólica. Sabe se ele vendia bebida alcoólica para menores?

- Sei que era um pobre-coitado tentando sobreviver com uma porcaria de aposentaria.

- Mesmo assim, é ilegal. Quem mais?

- Mike Maluco. Faz um mês que ninguém o vê.

- Ah, não! Coitado do Mike. Não regulava bem, bebia, mas era uma pessoa boa. Incapaz de fazer mal a quem quer que fosse. Ele costumava vagar perto do rio, sempre na dele. Prendi o Mike diversas vezes. Inventava alguma coisa para mantê-lo aqui por alguns dias quando o inverno era muito rigoroso. Na cadeia, pelo menos ele se alimentava direito e ficava aquecido. Muitas vezes o levei para o hospital. Lá, a Melissa cuidava dele.

- Estes são os que eu conhecia e por quem andei perguntando. Simplesmente desapareceram. Ninguém sabe deles. Eles não tinham família nem ninguém que se preocupasse com eles. Ninguém para dar queixa ou fazer registro do desaparecimento.

- É nossa obrigação não deixar por isso mesmo. Amanhã mesmo iniciamos as investigações destes dois casos.

- Vou indo para casa. Bom plantão, xerife.

- Bom descanso, Chad.

O xerife Stilinski se recosta na cadeira, sentindo o peso do mundo em suas costas.

- Dois desaparecidos, uma morte confirmada e dois federais que vão me encher de perguntas sobre os lobisomens que eles suspeitam que existam na cidade. Amanhã vai ser um dia daqueles.

* * *

**ESCLARECIMENTO**: Os (falsos) federais souberam do mandato de interdição através da ficha escolar do Scott. Eles não sabem que o mandato incluia também o Stiles, nem dos fortes laços de amizade entre o Scott e o Stiles.

* * *

31.03.2013


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO #5**

**LOCAL: **_BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL, QUADRA DE LACROSSE_

* * *

_- Isaac! Disfarça. Finja que não está me escutando. NÃO vire o rosto na minha direção. Presta atenção no que vou dizer. Continue olhando para frente. Tem dois forasteiros na quarta fila da arquibancada lateral esquerda. NÃO OLHE na direção deles. Um dos forasteiros está segurando um tablet. Eles vão tentar usar a câmera do tablet para nos identificar. Eles sabem que nossos olhos brilham quando vistos a partir de uma câmera._

_- Quem são eles?_

_- Federais. Eu os segui da delegacia até o hotel onde estão hospedados. O BH Preserve Lodge. Escutei os dois conversando. Eles se hospedaram lá para acompanhar o movimento de entrada e saída da Mansão Hale._

_- Contou pro Derek?_

_- O celular dele está fora de área._

_- O que podemos fazer para despistá-los?_

_- Vai ser difícil. Eu dei bobeira. Eles já sabem de mim. Não podem descobrir mais ninguém. Por sorte, estamos em times adversários. Eu faço uma falta e tiro você de campo logo nos primeiros minutos. Você aproveita e avisa aos outros sobre eles._

_- E o Jackson?_

_- O quê que tem ele?_

_- Não vai avisá-lo?_

_- Não é preciso. Ele não é mais um lobisomem._

_._

_- O Jackson está em condições de jogar?_

_- Ele tem treinado dia e noite. Está em ótima forma._

_- Estou falando da condição psicológica dele. Não se faça de desentendida, Lydia, porque eu sei que você entendeu muito bem._

_- Sabe como ele é. Ele não se conforma._

_- Ele devia agradecer aos céus. Os Argent não são os únicos caçadores de monstros que existem. Neste momento mesmo tem dois destes caçadores aqui no estádio. Implacáveis. Muito mais perigosos que meu pai._

_- Como você sabe?_

_- Não acontece nada em Beacon Hills que minha família não saiba._

_- Alertou o Scott?_

_- Para ele ir correndo avisar o Derek? Não!_

_- Às vezes, você me assusta, Allison._

_- Às vezes, eu fico assustada comigo mesma. Eu tento me convencer que fiz tudo aquilo porque estava transtornada. É natural que estivesse. Foi muita coisa acontecendo rápido demais. Eu não estava preparada. Descobrir que lobisomens existem e que estava apaixonada por um. Descobrir que minha família caça lobisomens há séculos. Descobrir que esperam que eu siga a tradição da família e leve essa guerra adiante._

_- Você ESTAVA preparada, Allison. Uma pessoa despreparada não agiria como você agiu. Você não tentou fugir nem se esconder. Não ficou paralisada de medo. Você não ficou transtornada por sentir-se despreparada. Você ficou transtornada por descobrir o quanto tudo aquilo pareceu natural._

_- Você acha .. ?_

_- Eu acho que sua família vem preparando você desde criança. E também acho que esse boné vermelho não combina de forma alguma com esse casaco preto de couro que você está usando. Amanhã mesmo a gente passa no shopping para comprar um que combine._

_- Lydia?_

_- Não aceito não como resposta. Nós vamos sim ao shopping._

_- Está bem. Nós vamos ao shopping. Mas, antes me diga. Você e o Jackson. Está tudo bem com vocês?_

_- Porque não estaria?_

_- Lydia, ninguém passa pelo que você passou ou pelo que ele passou e fica numa boa assim tão rápido._

_- O que eu passei? O que foi que eu passei?_

_- Lydia, fingir que não aconteceu nada nunca é a solução. Peter Hale queria transformar você numa deles. Você podia ter morrido. Quase morreu._

_- Não aconteceu. Nada disso aconteceu._

_- Lydia, eu acordei diversas vezes gritando depois que tia Kate foi morta na minha frente. Eu, essa pessoa que você julga tão preparada. Nada pode nos preparar para isso. Assistir impotente a morte de alguém que amamos._

_- Eu conheci sua tia Kate. Não acho que nos tornaríamos amigas._

_- Talvez ela não fosse uma pessoa boa. Mas, mesmo tendo aquele jeito duro, eu sei que ela gostava de mim. Eu também gostava dela. Muito. Ela sempre foi paciente e atenciosa comigo. Eu era uma garotinha e admirava toda a força e a independência que ela sempre demonstrou._

_- Sua ídola._

_- Sabe que esta palavra não existe._

_- Eu sei. Por puro machismo. Mas, é isso, não é? Você queria ser como ela._

_- Algo assim. Não a dureza, mas a força. Entende agora como eu me senti? Sabe o que é ver a pessoa que você sempre admirou morrer de forma tão estúpida? Eu vi quando ela teve a garganta cortada. Eu estava tão perto que o sangue dela respingou em mim. E isso foi logo depois de Peter Hale dizer, com um sorriso cínico, que a matou porque não acreditava que ela estivesse sendo sincera ao lhe pedir desculpas pela morte dos parentes dele._

_- E ela estava? Estava sendo sincera?_

_- Não. Não estava. Acho que ela faria tudo de novo se tivesse uma nova chance. Voltaria a matar inocentes. Já Peter Hale podia ter matado também a mim e ao meu pai, mas não o fez. Ele estava atrás somente dos responsáveis diretos pelas mortes. Posso entender que quisesse vingança. É perturbador achar que talvez ele só quisesse justiça. A justiça do olho por olho, mas ainda assim justiça. Não acredito que a poupasse mesmo que ela estivesse verdadeiramente arrependida. É por isso que eu não consigo perdoá-lo. Por ele ter me dado esperanças - por um segundo que fosse - que a pouparia._

_Lydia lembra-se do jovem suave lhe entregando uma flor violeta. De seu próprio coração batendo acelerado quando ele se aproximou. Ela poderia ter se apaixonado perdidamente pelo jovem Peter Hale. Se Peter Hale tivesse realmente sido algum dia aquele rapaz. Se Kate Argent não tivesse queimado a alma do jovem lobisomem, talvez hoje ele fosse um homem maravilhoso. Quando eles se encontrassem, seria de uma forma completamente diferente. Eles teriam dançado no baile e ele a teria beijado ao deixá-la em casa ao final da noite. Ele não a teria largado ensangüentada num estádio vazio estupidamente iluminado. A vadia tivera a morte que merecera. Não, ela nunca poderia ser amiga de alguém como Kate._

_- Meu pai e eu nunca conversamos a respeito, mas o fato dele não ter ido atrás de Peter Hale significa que ele entende que devíamos algum tipo de compensação aos Hale._

_- Também pensa assim?_

_- Não. Talvez eu seja mais parecida com minha tia do que com meu pai._

_Lydia, então, pousa sua mão sobre a de Allison, numa demonstração de carinho e sorri para ela. 'Você é mesmo muito parecida com ela, Allison. E eu lamento muito por você'_

.

_- Eu não entendo você, Jackson. Qualquer outra pessoa estaria agradecida por ganhar uma segunda chance. Cara, você caiu morto aqui mesmo neste campo. E hoje está aqui, saudável, com uma vida inteira pela frente. Você e a Lydia voltaram a se entender. Vocês se gostam. O que está faltando para você ser feliz?_

_- Sinceramente, não sei. Mas, eu sei que devo ter desapontado muita gente quando não morri. Eu deixaria de ser um estorvo para todo mundo._

_- Que bobagem é essa, Jackson. Todo mundo aqui gosta de você. Eu ia sentir muito a sua falta. Se você tivesse mesmo morrido, eu ficaria péssimo. Você não sabe como eu me senti, naquela noite, quando acreditei que você estava morto._

_- Obrigado, Danny. Mas, tirando você e a Lydia, não tem ninguém que goste realmente de mim. Nem meus pais, mesmo que eles façam seu teatrinho._

_- Você não está legal. Precisa sair deste clima deprê. Depois do jogo, eu vou dar uma passada na Jungle. Porque você e a Lydia não vêm também._

_- Está certo. Música ensurdecedora vai me fazer bem. Quem sabe desta vez você não arranja um namorado que não seja um grande babaca?_

_- Sabe que eu sonhei que finalmente encontrava alguém? Um cara lindo, com olhos incrivelmente verdes._

_._

_._

_**LOCAL: **BEACON HILLS HIGH PRESERVE_

* * *

_- Não pode fazer isso._

_- Posso e vou._

_- Não é seguro. Nem para nós nem para os outros. Não enquanto não acharmos uma âncora._

_- Não vou me deixar acorrentar mais uma vez. Scott e Isaac não ficaram acorrentados na última lua._

_- Eles conseguem se controlar. Nós não._

_- Porque será? São somente os lobisomens BRANCOS que conseguem se controlar? Foi para isso que Derek me transformou? Para que eu conhecesse novas formas de humilhação._

_- Sabe que se matarmos alguém, os Argent virão atrás de nós. O próprio Derek virá atrás de nós._

_- Os Argent não precisam de desculpas para virem atrás de nós. Talvez você tenha esquecido, mas eles já fizeram isso. Agora, imagine eles vindo atrás de nós e nos encontrando indefesos, acorrentados._

_- Se quisessem realmente nos matar, eles teriam feito isso naquela ocasião._

_- Erica, você ainda não entendeu que eles IAM nos matar? Eles iam nos torturar até que implorássemos para morrer. Quando estivessem entediados dos nossos gritos, eles nos matariam._

_- O pai da Allison reduziu a corrente elétrica para nos libertar._

_- Ele reduziu a corrente. Ele não nos libertou. Nós nos libertamos. Nós fugimos. Se ficássemos lá esperando, eles voltariam a nos torturar. Nós estaríamos mortos agora._

_- As coisas mudaram. Estão menos tensas depois que o avô da Allison morreu._

_- O tal de Gerard teria nos matado se não tivesse morrido antes. Dava para ver nos olhos dele que sentia prazer em torturar e matar. Se lobisomens não existissem, ele procuraria outros alvos. A Allison - a mesma Allison que vive por aí aos beijos com o Scott - me flechou inúmeras vezes. Deus, como doeu. Ela queria me ver morto. Ela me olhava e não via uma pessoa. Era como se eu fosse um alvo de papelão._

_- Ela queria se vingar do Derek por ter mordido a mãe dela._

_- A mãe dela tentou matar o Scott. A vaca assassina teria nos matado a todos. Assim como o Gerald e a tal de Kate. A Allison não é diferente de nenhum deles. Ela vai acabar fazendo com o Scott o mesmo que a Kate fez com o Derek. Eu é que não quero estar por perto para presenciar._

_- Se fugirmos e algo der errado, o Derek não vai nos aceitar de volta. Não uma segunda vez._

_- E ele fará o quê? Vai nos matar? É assim que funciona? Ele é o alfa e tem o poder de vida e morte sobre a sua alcatéia? Isso não lembra alguma coisa? O sinhozinho branco e seus escravos. Ele só se importa conosco na medida em que precisa de soldados para lutar e morrer por ele. Eu só digo uma coisa: eu não pretendo morrer por Derek Hale._

* * *

**ESCLARECIMENTO**:

Estamos num universo alternativo e, portanto, não importa como as coisas vão transcorrer no universo padrão na terceira temporada. O fato é que, neste universo, Jackson Whittemore acordou no dia seguinte aos acontecimentos mostrados no último capítulo da segunda temporada completamente livre da licantropia. Com o corpo completamente livre de cicatrizes, lesões ou toxinas. Ele seria hoje talvez o humano mais saudável do planeta. Nenhum dos personagens tem uma explicação satisfatória de porque isso aconteceu. Pena que ele não esteja igualmente curado dos males da alma.

* * *

NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: STILES & IRINA E O DEREK PARA ATRAPALHAR

* * *

**RESPOSTA A REVIEWS**

lunasolista 06/04/13. chapter 5

(..) Mais o mais absurdo é uma Argent namorado um wolf, me pergunto aonde foi parar o bom senso dessa família de caçadores que ñ manteve suas crias bem informadas e treinadas desde mais cedo kkk. (..)

Resposta: _Neste capítulo, eu teço considerações a respeito desta questão (já tinha escrito antes de receber o review). Minha opinião sobre as crias é: Bem informadas - um pouco, subliminarmente. Treinadas - sim, em várias técnicas e tipos de arma._

_Vejamos: A Allison é uma excelente arqueira e conhece técnicas avançadas de defesa pessoal. O negócio da família Argent é o comércio legal de armas. A casa tem todo um arsenal. Cresceu familiarizada com armas. Sabe reconhecê-las e conhece suas limitações. São uma família rica. Moram próximo a uma reserva florestal. Ela podia não saber que a família caçava lobisomens. Mas, sabia que eram caçadores. O pai deve tê-la treinado no uso de armas de fogo. A família deve ter incentivado atividades que resultem em bom condicionamento físico e ela deve ter feito cursos de defesa pessoal. Nos EUA, nada disso é fora do comum._

* * *

07.04.2013


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO #6**

**LOCAL : **BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL, QUADRA DE LACROSSE

* * *

Stiles sabia que Scott estava certo. Não poderia ajudá-lo com os federais se estes descobrissem que eram amigos. Mais que isso, melhores amigos. Se é que já não sabiam. Bastaria perguntarem para qualquer um do colégio. Não só do colégio. Qualquer um da cidade. Beacon Hills é uma cidade pequena e era menor ainda quando os dois eram crianças e viviam grudados.

Desde que Scott lhe contara o que descobrira dos federais, Stiles não parava de pensar numa forma de ajudar Scott a se safar de mais essa enrascada. A primeira coisa a fazer era convencer os federais que Scott não era um lobisomem perigoso.

Como poderia convencê-los? Claro, da mesma forma que se convence alguém que um _pitbull_ é um cãozinho adorável, que pode perfeitamente andar solto por aí, sem morder ninguém. E é possível afirmar que o pitbull não vai morder ninguém porque ... porque ... porque ... Droga, não conseguia pensar num único argumento razoável.

O folclore e o cinema sempre mostravam lobisomens agindo como feras irracionais nas noites de lua cheia. Homens que são mordidos, e que, na lua cheia, são surpreendidos pela transformação sem estarem psicologicamente preparados. Desorientados e acuados, agem de forma violenta, matando e transformando outros. Enquanto não são abatidos, vagam solitários em regiões pouco habitadas, fugindo de qualquer forma de convívio social, numa tentativa de proteger inocentes da própria fúria. Sabia agora que misturaram os perfis padrão de lobisomens alfa e ômega. Poderes de alfa e psicologia de ômega.

Descobrira também que existem lobisomens que fogem a esse estereótipo. Com o que aprendera no último ano, poderia escrever um tratado sobre verdades e mitos relacionados a lobisomens. Mas, se o fizesse, era provável que Derek invadisse a noite de autógrafos e rasgasse sua garganta com os dentes como tantas vezes ameaçara.

Lobisomens podiam manter o controle mesmo nas noites de lua cheia. Podia não ser fácil. Mas, era possível. E não apenas alfas. Derek mantinha-se controlado mesmo antes de tornar-se um alfa. Scott e Isaac eram betas e aprenderam rápido a se controlarem. Faltava Erica e Boyd. Quanto antes eles aprendessem, melhor para todos. Talvez pudesse ajudá-los usando a técnica de controle da raiva que usara com Scott.

Talvez fosse também uma questão de índole. Afinal, pessoas também se descontrolam e matam. Scott era protetor por natureza. Ele nunca seria capaz de matar alguém. Não seria? Ele por pouco não matara o melhor amigo na sua primeira lua cheia.

Lembrar que pessoas também se descontrolam e matam não é um bom argumento para deixar um lobisomem solto por aí. Muitas destas pessoas que se descontrolam e matam acabam condenadas à morte por esses crimes. As outras são condenadas a viverem encarceradas. Os federais estavam em Beacon Hills porque aconteceram mortes e não porque na cidade vivem lobisomens. Eles estão caçando assassinos. O problema é que acreditam que todo lobisomem é um assassino em potencial.

A maior prova que um lobisomem pode manter-se perfeitamente controlado é .. vejamos ..

.. Peter Hale? Ele não matou ninguém nos anos em que ficou catatônico. É verdade que depois ele matou a própria sobrinha, matou a enfermeira psicótica que era sua cúmplice, matou todos os envolvidos no incêndio criminoso da Mansão Hale. Bem, quase todos. Não matou o único que realmente deveria ter matado: Adrian Harris, o maldito professor de química, que não sai do seu pé. Sem falar que foi Peter quem transformou Scott e, com isso, transformou a vida de todos num Inferno. E, como se tudo isso não bastasse, ainda atacou Lydia.

Não. Peter Hale definitivamente não era um bom exemplo de lobisomem controlado.

Derek Hale? Derek transformara Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes e Boyd. Se eles já eram problemáticos antes, agora ..

_- Stiles!_

_- Quem?_

_- Está aí, pensativo. Está achando o jogo chato?_

_- O quê? IRINA? O que está fazendo aqui? O técnico Finstock não gosta quando o pessoal do banco se distrai conversando._

_- Desculpe. Então, você ESTAVA prestando atenção no jogo?_

_- Claro! Estava! Super concentrado. Não perdi nenhum lance._

_- Não? Nem aquele em que o Scott e o Isaac se chocaram feio. Coitado, ele precisou ser carregado para fora do campo._

_- O Scott saiu carregado do campo?_

_- Não. O Scott foi expulso do jogo por ter discutido com o juiz que marcou a falta. O Isaac é quem saiu carregado do campo._

_- Ah!_

_- Ah? É só isso que tem a dizer: 'Ah!'? São seus amigos. Não está preocupado com eles?_

_- Não. O Isaac logo logo vai estar bem._

_- Ele estava sentindo a perna. Talvez tenha quebrado. _

_- Tenho certeza que não é nada sério._

_- O técnico bem que podia ter convocado você para substituir o Scott. Fiquei desapontada quando ele chamou o Morales._

_- Eu substituindo o Scott? Logo o Scott, o melhor jogador do time? Só em sonho. O Finstock não vai me tirar do banco enquanto existirem outras opções. Qualquer opção. Acho que ele seria capaz de convocar até mesmo o Greensberg antes de me chamar._

_- Porque ele é um idiota. Na vez em que ele te deu uma chance, você marcou o ponto decisivo. Você foi o herói da partida. Foi incrível. Fiquei tão empolgada que parecia até que fui eu quem fez o ponto. Eu procurei você no fim do jogo para te cumprimentar. Pensei que talvez pudéssemos sair para comemorar. Mas, você desapareceu. Ninguém sabia de você. _

_- Você assistiu? Você me .. procurou? Para comemorarmos? Juntos? Maldito Gerard._

_- Quem é Gerard?_

_- Um desgraçado que está agora queimando no Inferno. _

_- O segundo tempo já vai começar. Depois do jogo, você podia, quem sabe, me acompanhar até minha casa._

_- Você .. quer que eu, STILES, acompanhe você, IRINA, .. até sua CASA? Jura que quer?_

_- Eu moro quase no limite da cidade, bem perto do rio. E, você sabe, é perigoso para uma garota andar sozinha de noite naquela parte da cidade._

_- Super perigoso. Eu estou de carro. Acabando o jogo, é só o tempo de eu tomar uma ducha e a gente se encontrar na entrada do estacionamento. O carro é um jeep azul, de capota preta. 'Que eu devia ter mandado lavar no fim de semana passado. Droga!' _

_- Te espero lá. E, Stiles, não que eu queira que alguém mais saia machucado, mas adoraria ver você jogando hoje._

Stiles acompanha com o olhar Irina se afastar com um sorriso congelado no rosto. Parecia que ele estava vivendo um sonho. A garota mais bonita de todo o colégio querendo que ele a acompanhe até a CASA DELA. Isso e mais as coisas que Scott dissera mais cedo. Claro, tudo isso só podia significar que ...

_- Yeah! _

Stiles, empolgado, se levanta do banco e faz o gesto clássico de erguer vigorosamente o braço esquerdo dobrado com o punho fechado, num gesto de clara inspiração fálica. Mais ainda porque o gesto foi reforçado pelo movimento simultâneo do quadril. Os olhares de reprovação das pessoas em volta fazem com que ele volte a sentar e baixe a cabeça. Estava envergonhado, mas não tanto. A maior prova é o sorriso não deixou os seus lábios até o final da partida.

_._

_- Oi. Esperou muito?_

_- Quase nada. Você foi rápido. _

_- Tive medo que você desistisse de esperar. Depois, eu nem estava suado. O Finstock mais uma vez me deixou mofando no banco de reservas._

_- Não liga. Ele vai acabar reconhecendo o seu valor. Você é tão esforçado._

_- Acha mesmo?_

_- Eu vi muitas vezes você treinando com o Scott. Legal da parte dele te dar essa força._

_- Eu e o Scott somos como irmãos. A gente se conhece desde criança._

_- Jura que não se importa de me acompanhar? É um pouco longe. Não vou atrapalhar nada?_

_- Não, eu não tenho nada programado. E, mesmo que tivesse, eu desmarcava na hora._

_- Então, se não tem problema para você, vamos indo. A gente aproveita e vai conversando no caminho. Fazemos tantas matérias juntos e mal trocamos algumas palavras. Cheguei a pensar que estivesse me evitando. Você podia estar pensando que eu fosse - sei lá - uma perigosa espiã comunista e que o melhor era ficar o mais distante possível._

_- Nãaaao. Claro que não. De onde tirou essa idéia? Essa de eu estar evitando você?_

_- Bem, talvez porque eu veja você falando sem parar com todo mundo e, na minha frente, você ficando mudo. Sabe que tem gente que acha que, só de conversar com uma russa, vai passar a ser vigiado pelo FBI?_

_- Sei. Eu mesmo já escutei um cara falando a sério esta besteira. Eu não sou um desses idiotas. Só não imaginei que você fosse prestar atenção em mim. Você é tão bonita .._

_- Os caras me elogiam, dizem que sou linda, mas preferem não se aproximar. Eu tenho poucos amigos. É difícil quando se está sozinha num país estranho. Mas, você não devia se surpreender por ter chamado minha atenção. Você também é bastante atraente._

_- Uau! Jura que me acha atraente?_

_- Porque eu mentiria? Você até pode ser meio desengonçado, mas eu gosto deste seu jeito tímido. Prefiro o tipo intelectual._

_- Jura? _

Os dois interrompem a caminhada e vão, pouco a pouco, aproximando seus rostos, a atenção de cada um deles voltada para os lábios do outro. Suas testas se tocam com suavidade e eles tomam consciência da adrenalina que resulta deste primeiro contato físico. Stiles nem percebe que prendeu a respiração. Aquilo parece um sonho. Ele. Irina. A brisa fria da noite. O céu estrelado sobre eles, naquele trecho pouco iluminado do estacionamento. Tudo parecia absolutamente perfeito. Stiles fecha os olhos e avança o rosto mais alguns centímetros, os lábios se tocando. Estava prestes a explorar a boca da garota quando uma voz rouca ecoa, quebrando aquele clima perfeito de romance.

_- Estou atrapalhando alguma coisa?_

Aquela voz .. Sabe quando você está se aproximando da melhor parte de um sonho molhado e o despertador toca lembrando que você tem uma prova de química logo na primeira aula e o que Sr. Harris só está esperando um vacilo seu para te ferrar. Algo ainda pior. O maldito _sourwolf_.

_- DEREK? O que está fazendo aqui?_

_- Nada especial. Estava passando, vi você e pensei em dar um alô. Quem é a sua amiga?_

_- Uma colega de turma._

_- Não vai nos apresentar?_

_- Não. Você parou para dar um alô e já deu. Que tal agora dar meia volta e esquecer que me viu aqui?_

_- Você eu até poderia esquecer. Mas, eu nunca esqueceria uma garota tão linda como a sua .. colega de turma. _

Stiles fuzila Derek com o olhar. O alfa olhava para Irina usando seu melhor sorriso. Aquele que fazia até estátuas de pedra sorrirem de volta. Naquele momento, Stiles desejou que Derek fosse um vampiro e não um lobisomem. Uma estaca de madeira era algo que poderia obter com facilidade. Já uma bala de prata impregnada de wolfsbane era um pouco mais difícil. Fácil ou não, mataria Derek se ele atrapalhasse sua chance com Irina.

_- Derek, esta é Irina Shaykhlislamova._

_- Irina Shaykhlislamova. Adoro a sonoridade dos nomes russos. E me rendo à beleza das mulheres russas. Diga-me, Irina. O que faz com que as russas sejam tão naturalmente sensuais?_

_- É muito .. qual é mesmo o termo americano? .. garateador?_

_- Galanteador. Mas, não. Não costumo sair por aí elogiando qualquer garota que passe na minha frente. Tem quem diga até que eu vivo de cara amarrada. O Stiles pode confirmar esse ponto. Se eu fiz esse elogio é porque achei você realmente muito bonita. E simpática. E dona de um sorriso de tirar o fôlego de qualquer homem. _

_- Derek, CHEGA. Você deve ter mil outras coisas para fazer. Porque não escolhe uma e segue seu caminho?_

_- Não antes de você me apresentar à sua amiga._

Derek recosta-se contra o muro, cruza os braços e sorri de forma maliciosa para Stiles, como que dizendo que podia esperar a noite inteira. Stiles nunca odiou tanto alguém quanto Derek naquele momento.

_- Irina, este é Derek Hale. Ele costuma ser antipático e antissocial 99% do tempo. Nos outros 1% do tempo, ele prega peças de mau gosto nos conhecidos fingindo ser um amigo simpático e agradável. _

_- Stiles, não brigue com ele. Seu amigo só está querendo ser simpático._

_- Derek, meu grande amigo, você não está atrasado para o seu compromisso na floresta. _

_- Na verdade, não. Eu estava mesmo buscando algo para fazer. Vocês estão indo para onde?_

_- Eu ia .. quer dizer, .. eu VOU acompanhar a Irina até a casa dela. Porque ela QUER que EU a acompanhe, e, como você muito bem sabe, Derek, essa cidade é perigosa à noite. Alguém pode ser - sei lá - mordido por um _cão raivoso_. _

Derek se posiciona de forma que apenas Stiles veja seu rosto. Os olhos mudam de cor para um vermelho vivo e os caninos se tornam visíveis.

_- É verdade, Stiles. Mas, os cães nem precisam estar raivosos para MORDER. Basta que fiquem ENRAIVECIDOS. Você deve saber que cães não reagem bem quando alguém tenta tomar algo deles. Eles ficam enraivecidos e podem morder. Alguns até rasgam a garganta do adversário com os dentes. Acho que uma vez eu já tinha contado uma história assim para você, Stiles. Esqueceu?_

Ao terminar a frase, suas feições eram novamente humanas e Derek sorri com uma expressão divertida no rosto.

_- Vamos, Irina. Está ficando tarde. Tchau, Derek. A gente se vê por aí._

Stiles pega Irina pela mão e segue com ela na direção do _jeep_, com os passos apressados. A raiva que sente é tanta que nem se preocupa de estar sendo um tanto bruto com a garota.

Derek balança a cabeça e segue os dois sem apressar o passo. Em seus lábios, um sorriso confiante.

.

- Stiles! Veja! Os pneus do seu carro ..

_- Oh my God! Não acredito. Dois pneus furados. Isso não podia ter acontecido. Não hoje._

Derek pousa a mão no ombro de Stiles, que se desembaraça dela, e o olha com a expressão fechada.

_- Que coisa chata, Stiles. Você ficou sem carro. Mas, não se preocupe. Eu levo a Irina em casa enquanto você espera o reboque. Vamos, Irina. Como o próprio Stiles disse, está ficando tarde. Não se preocupe que eu sei me comportar como um perfeito cavalheiro. Depois, o pai do Stiles é o delegado da cidade e eu não quero me encrencar. O que me diz? Meu Camaro está um pouco mais na frente. Eu te dou uma carona._

Novamente, Derek exibe seu sorriso sedutor.

Stiles estava com tanto ódio do lobisomem que mais um pouco ia começar a chorar. Chorar de ódio. O alfa não tinha o direito de acabar com a sua vida sexual antes mesmo dela começar. Queria espancar o desgraçado. E só não o fazia naquele exato momento porque .. bem .. Derek era mais forte. Pior que ser humilhado na frente da ex-futura namorada, era primeiro ser humilhado e depois espancado. E depois, caído no chão, cheio de dores, ainda ficar escutando as risadas dos dois.

_'Porque o mundo tinha que ser assim, tão injusto'_. Derek era um maldito lobisomem grande, forte e mau e ele era apenas um adolescente magrelo, desengonçado e hiperativo que, sem a proteção de Scott, teria passado o colegial apanhando dos valentões da escola todos os dias.

Não. Não podia acabar assim. Não podia perder essa chance. Se não enfrentasse Derek, Irina ia achar que ele era um covarde e aí então é que nunca mais lhe daria outra chance. Bem, enfrentar talvez não fosse a melhor estratégia. Talvez se apelasse para seus sentimentos, Derek se apiedasse de sua triste condição de nerd virgem.

Enchendo-se de coragem, Stiles pede licença a Irina e chama Derek para uma conversa reservada.

_- Derek, por favor. Pensei que fôssemos amigos._

_- Amigos? Nós dois? Boa piada._

Derek abriu a boca numa gargalhada muda, desconcertando e irritando Stiles

_- Bem .. talvez amigos seja um pouco de exagero, mas .. entenda .. essa é a minha primeira grande chance com uma garota. Você entende, não é? Por favor, Derek. Me dá essa força._

_- Stiles, eu ESTOU ajudando você. Na verdade, eu estou SALVANDO você. Já pensou? Você e ela sozinhos, e ela se aproximando de você cheia de más intenções. Ela é russa, não se esqueça. Acredite em mim, Stiles. Você não está preparado para uma russa. Pior, só se fosse uma brasileira. Stiles, você é só um garoto. O melhor a fazer é ir para casa e dormir._

_- Nãaao. Vamos fazer assim: você dá uma carona para mim e para a Irina e nos deixa na porta da casa dela. Você faz isso e eu fico agradecido pro resto da minha vida._

_- Se é isso que você quer, vamos lá. Eu levo vocês dois._

.

Derek abre a porta do carona do Camaro para Irina, fechando-a antes que Stiles possa entrar. Irina baixa o rosto talvez para esconder um sorriso. Ela só podia mesmo estar rindo dele. Existia alguém mais patético que Stiles? Neste ritmo ainda seria virgem aos vinte anos. Porque o maldito alfa tinha que dar em cima justamente da Irina? Justo no dia em que estavam se acertando. '_Bastardo insensível'_. Como queria poder arrancar aquele sorriso debochado a socos.

_- Desculpe, Stiles. Esqueci que fica apertado com três pessoas. Você não ia querer ir sentado no meu colo. Ou será que ia?_

_- Derek, você não pode fazer isso? Você tinha concordado. Eu é que devia acompanhar a Irina._

_- Porque você não segue a gente? Ah! Esqueci que alguém **muito mau** furou os seus pneus._

_- Se eu pegar o desgraçado que fez isso .. Espera! Foi VOCÊ?_

_- Deseje-me sorte, Stiles._

Derek pisca para Stiles e o arranca com o Camaro, que sai cantando pneus.

_- Não espere que eu o salve da próxima vez. Devia ter deixado você se afogar._

.

Mais tarde, ao entrar em seu quarto e desabar vestido sobre a cama, Stiles não conseguiu mais segurar o choro. Um choro sentido e silencioso. O choro de alguém que viu seus sonhos mais loucos quase sendo realizados para, em seguida, ver esses mesmos sonhos serem impiedosamente reduzidos a cinzas.

Doía quase como uma dor física, embora não conseguisse identificar exatamente a fonte de tanta dor. Só tinha certeza que não merecia aquilo. Não conseguia entender o prazer que Derek tinha de humilhá-lo. De fazê-lo sentir-se um lixo. O porquê do lobisomem odiá-lo tanto.

Naquele exato momento, Irina e Derek deviam estar juntos, felizes e esgotados, e Derek já nem mais lembrava que ele existia. Se lembrasse seria para fazer piada da possibilidade dele estar chorando na solidão de seu quarto. Não podia culpar Irina. Como alguém poderia resistir ao charme do lobisomem? Derek sabia ser adorável e sabia ser detestável.

A visão de Derek e Irina suados na cama, os olhos do lobisomem vermelhos de prazer, doía como uma faca sendo girada no coração de Stiles.

.

Quando Stiles finalmente conseguiu adormecer, foi de pura exaustão.

.

.

**LOCAL : **_RESIDÊNCIA ALUGADA DE IRINA SHAYKHLISLAMOVA, NOS LIMITES DA CIDADE DE BEACON HILLS_

* * *

Derek abre a porta do Camaro e oferece a mão para ajudar Irina a sair do carro.

_- Chegamos. Como eu prometi, entregue sã e salva em sua residência._

_- Pode parar com seu teatrinho, lobo. Diga de uma vez o que quer._

Derek faz uma meia rotação com a cabeça e quando volta a olhar para Irina Shaykhlislamova seu rosto já não é humano. Olhos injetados, dentes e garras bem visíveis, ele rosna para a garota, de forma assustadora. E então fala num tom alto e intimidador.

_- ESSE É MEU PRIMEIRO E ÚNICO AVISO. TEM TRÊS DIAS PARA DEIXAR ESSA CIDADE OU EU VOLTO AQUI E ARRANCO ESSA LINDA CABECINHA DO SEU PESCOÇO. E NEM PENSE EM VOLTAR AO COLÉGIO. DÊ UMA DESCULPA QUALQUER E DESAPAREÇA._

_- Imagino que isso seja uma tentativa ridícula de me assustar. Sabe muito bem que não há NADA que possa fazer contra mim._

_- Não seja idiota, garota. Aproveite a chance que estou lhe dando. Eu não pretendo me conter da próxima vez. _

_- Isso tudo é por causa do humano?_

_- AFASTE-SE DELE. Se tocar num único fio de cabelo ..._

_- Vou fazer bem mais que tocar no cabelo dele. DESISTA. Você perdeu, lobo. STILES STILINSKI JÁ É MEU._

Derek volta à aparência normal, encara com ódio a garota mais uma vez, entra no Camaro e segue em frente. Sabe que o que Irina disse é a mais pura verdade. Sozinho, não teria qualquer chance contra ela. Para salvar Stiles, ia precisar de aliados. Ou melhor, de uma aliada.

Derek ia precisar da ajuda de Allison Argent.

* * *

Saiu muito maior do que eu esperava. Se tivesse um bom ponto de corte, teria dividido o capítulo.

Espero ter agradado aos fãs de Derek & Stiles.

* * *

NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: Jake e Clay na Jungle Dance Club

* * *

13.04.2013


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO #7**

**LOCAL: **_JUNGLE DANCE CLUB_

* * *

_- Jake, você tem mesmo certeza que quer entrar aí?_

_- Está vendo a animação das pessoas. Está vendo o tamanho da fila? Se não fosse bom, não tinha tanta gente querendo entrar. _

_- Gente até demais. Você nunca gostou de lugares cheios. Esse não é o tipo de lugar que você senta no bar e bebe sua cerveja sossegado. Não é tipo de barzinho que costumamos freqüentar._

_- E quem disse que eu quero beber uma cerveja sossegado? Isso é um _dance club_. Como o nome diz, um lugar para dançar. Hoje, eu quero dançar._

_- Você nunca foi de dançar. O quê que está acontecendo? Estou achando você mudado desde que voltou. _

_- Eu não mudei. Eu voltei querendo as mesmas coisas que antes. Não sou eu que estou atrás de uma vida nova. Não sou eu quem está querendo deixar tudo para trás. Você não imagina o quanto eu queria voltar e queria porque achava que você também quisesse me ter de volta. Imaginei que estaria preocupado, sem dormir direito, procurando um jeito de me resgatar. No entanto, ..._

_- Sei que está desapontado. Você não consegue mesmo ver as coisas do meu ponto de vista. Mas, não pense por um instante que não estou feliz por ter você de novo aqui comigo. _

Clay puxa Jake para um abraço. Um abraço de verdade. Apertado. Demorado. Cheio de sentimento. Sem se preocupar com os personagens que estão representando ou com o que as pessoas em volta possam estar pensando. O primeiro verdadeiro abraço que eles se deram desde que Jake voltou. O que eles não esperavam é que todos ao redor começassem a bater palmas.

Os dois interrompem o abraço e se afastam, com sorrisos constrangidos.

_- Entendeu o que aconteceu aqui?_

_- Não. Mas, se vamos mesmo entrar, é melhor irmos para a fila. Se bem que .. não é só entrar na fila, pagar e entrar. Está vendo ali .. É uma _hostess_._

_- Uma o quê? _

_- Uma _hostess_. Ela decide quem pode ou não entrar. Ela só deixa entrar quem, na opinião dela, combina com o perfil da casa._

_- Quer dizer que ela julga a pessoa pela forma como está vestida?_

_- Entre outras coisas._

_- Então ela vai nos barrar. Nós viemos com nossas roupas avacalhadas de sempre e parece que a garotada costuma exagerar na produção._

_- Como você bem notou, é mesmo uma garotada. Acho que somos os mais velhos aqui. Mas, não é só isso, notou que .._

_- Deixa comigo. Nós não vamos ser barrados. Nem que eu precise gastar todo o meu charme com a tal _hostess_._

_- Uau. Considerando o beijo de língua que ela está dando na outra garota, talvez todo o seu charme não seja o suficiente._

_- Depois de me conhecer, ela nunca mais vai querer beijar uma garota._

_- Jake, você parou para prestar atenção nos .._

_- Fica quieto. Deixa que eu falo com ela. _

.

_- Boa noooite, rapazes._

_- Realmente muito linda. .. E a noite também está linda. _

_- Já vi que vieram animados._

_- Muito. E todos aqui parecem também bastante animados. É nossa primeira vez aqui. Na verdade, estamos de passagem pela cidade. Você não vai nos deixar de fora só porque viemos assim, vai?_

Jake faz com as mãos o gesto de apresentar como ele próprio está vestido e, com o rosto, a expressão de quem pede desculpas pelo vacilo. Ao mesmo tempo em que capricha no sorriso, não descuida do olhar predador. O tipo de olhar que faz parecer que ele está enxergando por baixo das roupas da garota e, principalmente, que está gostando do que está vendo.

_- Uau! Você parece realmente .. quente. Alguém aqui é um cara de muita sorte. _

A _hostess_ terminou a frase olhando maliciosamente pra Clay, que, ao contrário de Jake, entendeu perfeitamente a insinuação e quase engasgou.

_- Respondendo a sua pergunta, é claro que NÃO VOU barrar os dois homens mais lindos que apareceram aqui essa noite. Vocês vieram ao lugar certo. Eu vi quando vocês se abraçaram. Cheguei a ficar arrepiada. Eu própria tive vontade de aplaudir._

_- Aquilo. Acho que exageramos um pouco. Nos deixamos levar pela emoção. Nós ficamos um ano separados e ... _

_- Não precisam explicar nada. Já entendi. Fico feliz por vocês. E acredite: aqui é o lugar certo para vocês se reconciliarem. _

A _hostess_ faz um sinal com a cabeça e o segurança os deixa passar. Na verdade, ele praticamente os empurrou para dentro.

_- O que ela quis dizer com isso?_

_- É o que eu estou tentando contar para você desde o início. Presta atenção na pista de dança. Prestou. Agora, olha em volta. Reparou que praticamente só existem homens aqui. _

_- Não pode ser verdade. Não é o que eu estou pensando._

_- É exatamente o que você está pensando. Sinto informá-lo que estamos numa boate gay. ... Claro, que idiota que eu sou! Como foi que eu não me lembrei? _Jungle Dance Club._ Um dos incidentes que viemos investigar aconteceu justamente aqui. Diversas pessoas foram internadas por exposição a uma fortíssima toxina paralisante que absorveram pela pele._

_- Se isso é uma boate gay, já estamos aqui por mais tempo que eu gostaria. Vamos. Amanhã a gente volta e toma os depoimentos. Por hoje, a gente procura um lugar onde possamos tomar uma cerveja sossegados, como você mesmo sugeriu. Com certas coisas, o melhor é nunca arriscar._

_- Não. Amanhã só vão estar aqui os empregados. No máximo, o gerente. Os depoimentos deles já estão nos autos. Pelo que eles contaram, foi tudo muito rápido e ninguém viu nada. Na verdade, parece que ninguém viu nada de nada apesar da pista de dança estar cheia. As vítimas simplesmente caíram no chão, paralisadas. Elas próprias dizem não saber o quê ou como aconteceu. Mas, pode ser que pelo menos uma tenha visto algo tão fora do comum que teve medo de contar e parecer louca. Ou simplesmente não quis expor-se mais ainda._

_- Isso de não querer se expor, não faz sentido. A essa altura, as famílias dos que foram atacados já sabem de tudo. Saiu nos jornais. Saiu na internet. Não foi assim que descobrimos?_

_- Nem todos devem moram com os pais. Muitos destes rapazes podem ter assumido sua condição para suas famílias, mas deve ter também aqueles que vão negar até a morte que freqüentam boates gays. Depois, a única morte foi a da _hostess _anterior à nossa amiguinha que curte garotas e o assunto não ganhou repercussão nacional. Mas, se um cara começa a dizer que viu um monstro .. vai chamar para si uma atenção que ele não deseja. Depor na polícia por si só já é causa de muito constrangimento. Sabe como são muitos policiais._

_- Faz sentido. Mas, não é motivo para ficarmos. Se a polícia não descobre é porque não sabe o que está procurando. Não é o nosso caso. Nós sabemos fazer as perguntas certas. Portanto, é só irmos atrás das vítimas amanhã e darmos uma prensa. Eu sei como fazer um sujeito falar. Aposto que muitos vão adorar levar uma prensa de um federal._

_- Jake! Essas pessoas foram vítimas inocentes. Não podemos interrogá-las como se fossem suspeitos._

_- Que foram vítimas, foram. Mas, quanto a serem inocentes ..._

_- Parece que quanto mais o tempo passa, mais preconceituoso você fica._

_- Eu? Eu não sou preconceituoso. Eu só acho antinatural homem com homem. _

_- Isso é homofobia, sabia?_

_- Chame como quiser. Eu não saio por aí matando ou batendo em gays. .. A menos que algum resolva tomar certas intimidades._

_- Eu estava errado: você não mudou nada._

_- Nem você. Fico feliz por isso. _

Os dois não conseguem evitar um sorriso cúmplice. Clay sabia perfeitamente que Jake, não importa que idéias expressasse, morreria, se fosse necessário, para proteger a vida qualquer daqueles _rapazes alegres_ que ele fingia menosprezar.

_- Nós vamos interrogar as vítimas. Mas, havia muito mais gente no local. Olha só como isso aqui fica cheio. Não é possível que ninguém tenha visto nada. O que precisamos é descobrir essas testemunhas que ainda não foram ouvidas. O problema é que ninguém aqui vai se abrir para dois agentes do FBI. ... Por outro lado, talvez comentem entre eles._

_- Você está querendo o quê? Que a gente chegue para cada um destes rapazes alegres, finja interesse pelo que eles têm no meio das pernas e lá pelo terceiro drink a gente pergunte se monstros também freqüentam o lugar? Já viu quantos rapazes alegres estão aqui hoje? E se algum deles se empolgar e resolver passar a mão onde não deve? Eu já estive no Inferno e nem lá me vi diante de uma perspectiva tão assustadora._

_- É, não ia mesmo dar certo. Foi uma idéia estúpida. Vir aqui foi uma idéia mais estúpida ainda. Não temos nada a ver com esse lugar. Vamos comemorar sua volta com uma cerveja em outro lugar._

_- Demorou. Vamos._

_- ESPERA. Olha só quem está ali. Jackson Whittemore._

_- Você não disse nada sobre ele ser gay?_

_- O perfil dele não passa essa idéia._

_- É obvio que ele é. Se não fosse, o quê que ele estaria fazendo aqui?_

_- Ele deve pensar o mesmo de você. O que foi que a _hostess_ disse mesmo? Ah! Que esse era o lugar CERTO para nós._

_- Mais essa agora. E a culpa é toda sua. Você e seu maldito abraço._

_- Vamos lá. Talvez seja mais fácil arrancarmos dele algo sobre McCall e lobisomens num lugar como esse._

.

Próximo à pista de dança, Danny Mahealani observa os casais se formando. Olhares, toques, amassos, dança em ritmo frenético. As etapas preliminares para algumas horas de sexo. Vivera aquilo tantas vezes. Era como uma droga. Bom enquanto durava. Depois, vinha a frustração. Era como estava se sentindo naquele momento, ao ver Percy, seu ex, beijando um garoto ruivo. Estava se afastando da pista quando Jackson lhe entrega um drinque a base de tequila.

_- Para você relaxar._

_- Obrigado por vir, Jackson. Confesso que ainda estou um pouco apreensivo. É a primeira vez que eu volto aqui desde que aconteceu aquilo comigo. Uma das piores experiências da minha vida._

_- Danny, o que quer que tenha sido aquilo, acabou. Não vai voltar a acontecer, acredite nisto._

_- Eu sei. É por isso que eu estou aqui hoje. Para virar essa página e seguir em frente._

.

Jackson adoraria poder contar toda a verdade a Danny e pedir desculpas. Mas, que sentido teria isso agora? Não era mais o _kanima_. Três meses se passaram e ele não voltara a transformar-se em lobisomem. Era melhor deixar as coisas como estavam. Era tudo era tão absurdo que, se contasse, era bem capaz de Danny não acreditar. Depois, teria que contar também sobre McCall, sobre Derek Hale, sobre os Argent e saber sobre eles só serviria para colocar a vida de Danny em risco. Era melhor deixar as coisas como estavam.

Tudo aconteceu tão diferente do que ele pretendia no início. Surtara quando Scott lhe roubara o posto de melhor jogador que ele lutara tanto para conquistar. Sentia necessidade de ser reconhecido por todos como _O MELHOR_ em pelo menos uma coisa. Era uma forma de esfregar na cara de seus pais biológicos que ele era alguém por quem teria valido a pena eles brigarem. Era humilhante saber que tinha sido entregue para adoção. Descartado como algo indesejado. Se, ao menos, isso tivesse ficado em família. Mas, não. Seus pais adotivos fizeram questão que a cidade inteira soubesse de sua boa ação, acolhendo e dando do bom e do melhor para o garotinho enjeitado.

Era errado querer ter seu esforço reconhecido? Dedicara-se de corpo e alma para tornar-se o melhor jogador de lacrosse. Queria escutar a torcida gritando seu nome. Queria saber que havia garotas loucas por uma noite de amor com ele. Queria que gostassem dele. Que o amassem, mesmo sabendo que não merecia ser amado. Não merecia porque era uma pessoa egoísta e má.

Sabia o que fizera. Matara pessoas. Existiam evidências. Existiam testemunhas. Talvez existissem até mesmo provas. Mas, ele não tinha qualquer lembrança destes atos. E, isso talvez fosse uma coisa boa. Não lembrar. Permitia que se iludisse quanto à sua verdadeira responsabilidade nestas mortes. Mesmo que a lembrança de estar sob o chuveiro lavando o sangue que cobria seu corpo retornasse todas as noites e perturbasse seu sono.

Jackson podia não encarar desta forma, mas a verdade é que essa lembrança, mesmo que perturbadora, não deixava de ser uma coisa boa. Uma prova que Jackson ainda tinha uma consciência. Que ele não era como Matt Daehler ou Gerard Argent. Gerard queria uma carnificina na quadra de lacrosse. Gerard queria que gritassem o nome de Jackson Whittemore com pavor e ódio. Sua mente se rebelou contra isso. Em qualquer outro lugar, menos naquele. Na quadra de lacrosse, o nome de Jackson Whittemore só deveria ser gritado com adoração.

Ao recuperar um mínimo de controle, Jackson preferiu morrer a matar inocentes. Se alguém lhe perguntasse um dia se seria capaz de tal sacrifício, riria e diria que nunca. Talvez Jackson Whittemore fosse, afinal, alguém muito melhor que ele próprio acreditava ser.

.

_- Isso mesmo, Danny. Agora é bola pra frente. Eu estou aqui para ajudar você. Vamos voltar ao plano inicial: fazer você encontrar o homem dos seus sonhos. Aliás, estou lembrando que você falou alguma coisa sobre ter sonhado com um homem de olhos verdes. E estou vendo ali na frente um que é bem o seu número._

.

.

**LOCAL: **_RESIDÊNCIA DA FAMÍLIA ARGENT_

* * *

_- Filha, assim que eu sair ative os sensores de perímetro e mantenha uma arma ao alcance da mão._

_- Pai, é a terceira vez que o senhor repete essa recomendação. A terceira vez, HOJE._

_- Antes, sua mãe estava aqui para proteger você e isso me deixava tranqüilo, porque ela tinha reflexos rápidos e era uma excelente atiradora._

_- Pai, eu também tenho reflexos rápidos e sou uma excelente atiradora._

_-Eu sei. Mas, eu me preocupo assim mesmo. Acho que ficaria mais tranqüilo se Scott estivesse aqui para protegê-la._

_- Pai, você se dá conta do absurdo de dizer uma coisa dessas. Você está saindo justamente para matar um lobisomem._

_- Um ômega que em dois dias estará fora de controle e que acabaria matando alguém. Scott já provou que seria capaz de morrer para protegê-la._

_- Sou uma Argent e não preciso de um lobisomem me protegendo. Vai tranqüilo, pai. Eu vou ficar bem._

_- Estou indo. Assim que eu sair ative os sensores de perímetro e mantenha uma arma ao alcance da mão._

_- PAI!_

.

_'Eu não tinha nada que ter ido assistir o jogo. Bastou o Scott dar um sorriso, que eu perdi toda a minha determinação. Melhor ligar para ele e alertar sobre os caçadores. Mesmo que Scott avise a alcatéia toda e Derek acabe se safando.' _

Allison acabara de ativar os sensores de perímetro como o pai tanto insistira. Era quase meia-noite. Devia ter avisado Scott assim que soube dos caçadores, mas o desejo de vingar-se dos Hale falara mais alto. Se os caçadores fossem a metade do que se dizia deles, eles não iam parar até que exterminassem a alcatéia toda. Inclusive, Scott.

Deixara o celular na bolsa e a bolsa no quarto. Apressou os passos ao subir a escada. Não ia se perdoar nunca se permitisse que matassem Scott.

Allison abre a porta, acende a luz, joga o boné vermelho sobre a cama e, ao virar-se, dá de cara com o rosto de feições animalescas e olhos vermelhos do lobisomem alfa.

_- DEREK? O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO NO MEU QUARTO?_

Na mente de Allison, um único objetivo. Alcançar a arma carregada com balas de prata.

* * *

NO **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**: Jake conhece Danny Mahealani

* * *

21.04.2013

* * *

Espero que as referências que aparecem nos diálogos dos falsos federais estejam sendo reconhecidas pelos leitores. Grande parte da graça é reconhecer essas referências.

Não consegui confirmar o nome do ex boyfriend do Danny. De qualquer forma, esse é um universo alternativo.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO #8**

.

**LOCAL : **_RESIDÊNCIA DA FAMÍLIA ARGENT_

* * *

Allison abre a porta do quarto, acende a luz e, ao virar-se, dá de cara com o rosto de feições animalescas e olhos vermelhos do lobisomem alfa.

_- DEREK? O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO NO MEU QUARTO?_

Na mente de Allison, um único objetivo. Alcançar a arma carregada com balas de prata.

_- Desculpe invadir seu quarto sem ser convidado, Allison. Mas, é uma emergência._

_- Como entrou na casa?_

_- Quando você entrou, eu me esgueirei para não ser detectado pelos sensores e pelas câmeras e entrei junto._

_- O que quer?_

_- Conversar. Pode pegar a arma, se isso a deixa mais tranqüila. Mas, asseguro que não é necessário._

Allison olha Derek com desconfiança. Sem movimentos bruscos, mas também sem hesitação, pega a arma no criado-mudo e a aponta para a cabeça do lobisomem.

_- VOCÊ MATOU MINHA MÃE! _

_- Não literalmente. Mas, não digo que esteja errada em pensar assim. Acredite que não era minha intenção mordê-la. Sua mãe não me deu muitas escolhas, Allison. Gostaria que levasse isso em consideração._

_- Você sabia que transformá-la era o mesmo que matá-la._

_- Não é verdade. Talvez fosse a forma de apresentar à sua família o outro lado da moeda. Ser um lobisomem não é algo intrinsecamente ruim. É algo que pode ser mantido sob controle. Podemos conviver com pessoas. Sabe disso. Com sua ajuda e a de seu pai, sua mãe poderia ter descoberto isso também._

_- Tudo que eu sei é que você matou minha mãe e que seu tio Peter matou minha tia Kate._

_- Sua família massacrou a minha. Acha que meu sofrimento foi menor que o seu? Peter não era esse monstro que ele se tornou. Lembro do homem que ele era antes do incêndio. Ele era uma boa pessoa. Talvez por isso eu não o tenha matado uma segunda vez. Ele também sofreu muito. Não fomos nós que começamos essa guerra, Allison. Se dependesse de mim, ela nem teria começado. _

_- Veio aqui fazer o quê, Derek? _

_- Vim pedir a sua ajuda, Allison._

_- Minha ajuda? Isso é uma piada, não é? _

_- Não. Eu realmente preciso de você. _

_- E porque, então, a forma de lobisomem?_

_- Para que não esqueça o quê realmente eu sou e quem realmente está pedindo sua ajuda. Vai me escutar?_

Allison respira fundo e baixa lentamente o revólver.

.

.

**LOCAL : **_JUNGLE DANCE CLUB_

* * *

_- Ei. Não era você hoje mais cedo no jogo de lacrosse? O atacante do time de camiseta branca? _

_- Eu mesmo. _

_- Eu não disse, Jake, que era ele?_

_- Vocês dois estavam no colégio? Viram a gente jogar?_

_- A gente? Seu amigo aqui também estava jogando?_

_- No time adversário. Ele era o _goaler_ [_goalkeeper_]. Mas, isso não significa que ele tenha facilitado as coisas pro meu lado. Os melhores amigos às vezes são nossos maiores adversários._

_- Eu não entendo muito das regras do _lacrosse_, mas gostei do que vi. Um grande espetáculo. Uma excelente partida. Você esteve ótimo. _

_- O Clay é suspeito para dizer. Acredita que ele não tirou os olhos de você um minuto. Eu cheguei até a ficar com ciúmes._

Clay se volta para Jake com um grande sorriso de dentes cerrados no rosto. Um sorriso que diz '_Eu mato você'_. Jake retribui com um sorriso sacana cuja melhor tradução seria: '_Está reclamando do quê? Eu só estou fazendo o que você mesmo sugeriu.'_

_- Obrigado. Sou obrigado a concordar. Eu estava mesmo inspirado. E - Clay, não é? - , vou encarar seu entusiasmo como um elogio ao meu desempenho em campo. Eu me ofereceria para tirar suas dúvidas sobre o jogo, mas não quero problemas com o seu namorado._

_- Não leve o Jake a sério. Ele está só zoando. Jake e eu somos apenas colegas de trabalho. Vamos ficar a semana em Beacon Hills e tiramos essa primeira noite para relaxar. Portanto, o problema não é o MEU namorado, mas o SEU._

_- Danny e eu também somos apenas bons amigos. Na verdade, eu vim aqui mais para dar uma força para ele. Se o seu amigo também é desimpedido, porque não deixamos Danny e ele a sós para que se conheçam melhor. A boate tem um ambiente onde é possível sentar e conversar. Aqui, a gente tem que falar quase gritando. O que me diz de continuarmos nossa conversa lá? _

Clay suou frio ao escutar a menção a um '_ambiente onde é possível sentar e conversar'_. Nunca estivera antes em uma boate gay e sua imaginação corria solta. Já ouvira falar de quartos escuros e _glory holes_. Deu um sorriso nervoso. Era fácil ser politicamente correto na teoria. A perspectiva que ter um homem passando a mão na sua perna - e não só na sua perna - estava fazendo que reconsiderasse seus conceitos. No fundo, não era tão diferente de Jake. Jake apenas expressava seus preconceitos às claras.

Precisou de alguns segundos para tomar coragem e responder com naturalidade fingida:

_- Vamos! O barulho aqui já estava mesmo me incomodando. _

Estava dando certo. Tinham feito contato. A situação podia até ser embaraçosa, mas ele não precisava ter medo. Até onde sabia, ninguém era agarrado e forçado a fazer o que não queria em uma boate gay. Era como em qualquer outro lugar. Tinha suas regras, mesmo que fossem regras diferentes. Depois, sabia muito bem se defender.

_- Jake? Jackson vai me explicar as regras do lacrosse. Você faz companhia para o Danny._

_- ESPERA! Aonde vocês estão indo?_

O tom de pânico na voz de Jake não passou despercebido de Danny, apesar da música muito alta.

Clay não responde. Apenas faz um gesto para indicar que não queria que Jake o seguisse.

A perspectiva de deixar Clay a mercê de um pervertido apavorava Jake mais do que se estivesse acontecendo com ele próprio. Aliás, ele também não estava a salvo. Olhou desconfiado para Danny e deu um sorriso forçado, mal disfarçando seu medo. Desejou que Danny fosse secretamente um demônio ou algum tipo de monstro. Assim, pelo menos, continuaria com a consciência limpa depois de cravar uma faca em seu peito caso o outro se atrevesse a passar a mão aonde não devia. Disfarçadamente, tocou no cabo da lâmina da faca que mantinha escondida sob a roupa, como forma de se tranqüilizar.

_- Então você se chama Danny?_

_- __Daniel Mahealani. Prazer._

_- Muh-hay-uh-lah-nee?_

_- Acertou a pronúncia. É um nome havaiano. Eu sou havaiano. Significa algo como Intenso Luar ou, numa versão mais poética, Luz Celestial que a Lua Cheia derrama sobre o Mundo. _

Jake ainda estava tenso e não pode evitar uma gargalhada. Mas, o constrangimento começou antes mesmo do riso cessar.

_- Desculpe por achar graça. Não quis ofender._

_- Não ofendeu. Soa mesmo engraçado. Mais ainda por ser um nome feminino._

Jake se sentiu um pouco mais relaxado. Danny era só um garoto que não tivera a sorte de encontrar uma garota que o colocasse no caminho certo. Olhou-o um pouco penalizado. Ele parecia um bom garoto. Não merecia esse triste destino.

_- Sua família veio com você do Hawaii?_

_- Sou de uma família tradicional de Oahu. Quando ficaram sabendo das minhas preferências, acharam que a California combinava mais comigo do que o Hawaii._

_- Sinto muito. Não estou sendo muito feliz nas minhas tentativas de puxar conversa._

_- Não, tudo bem. Eles estavam certos, afinal. Foi melhor assim. E eu gosto daqui._

Danny ficou um minuto pensativo, lembrando de tudo que passara desde que seu segredo deixara de ser um segredo. Mas, aquele não era o momento para pensamentos depressivos. Não quando estava tão perto de um homem tão interessante. Um homem interessante que parecia que ia sair correndo para longe a qualquer momento. Não podia deixar que isso acontecesse. Precisava tomar a iniciativa. Se queria que seu sonho se tornasse realidade, tinha que ganhar a atenção dele.

_- Já disse meu nome e você sabe que estudo no _Beacon Hills High School_. Falta VOCÊ se apresentar._

_- Jacob Gray. Jake._

_- Está em missão? É por isso que está fingindo ser gay?_

_- Fingindo? Eu não estou FINGINDO ser gay!_

_- É claro que está. Quando me olhou há minutos atrás, vi como ficou penalizado da minha triste condição de gay._

_- Você lê pensamentos?_

Foi a vez de Danny dar uma gargalhada. A cara que Jake fez ao fazer a pergunta mostrava o quanto essa possibilidade lhe parecia real.

_- Para a sua sorte, e talvez a minha, NÃO. Eu não leio pensamentos. Sou apenas uma pessoa observadora. Notei que você está preocupado de verdade por seu amigo ter subido com o Jackson. Mais do que seria esperado se ele fosse um simples amigo para você. Mesmo assim, não me pareceu que exista algo sexual entre vocês. Você ficou temeroso, não enciumado. Vocês .. vocês são irmãos?_

_- NÃO, NÃO SOMOS. Nós .. Cara, você é realmente um sujeito perigoso._

_- Não precisa me contar se não quiser. Também não precisa me dizer se são realmente agentes do FBI ou apenas estão se passando por agentes._

Jake arregala ainda mais os olhos. Ainda não completamente recuperado do choque, observa atentamente o rosto de Danny tentando descobrir que tipo de criatura ele poderia ser. Danny era hawaiiano. Essa era a primeira pista. Assim que tivesse uma oportunidade, pesquisaria sobre seres sobrenaturais do folclore hawaiiano até descobrir um que leia pensamentos.

_- Não precisa fazer essa cara. Como eu disse, eu sou uma pessoa observadora. E conheço bem a forma como agentes do FBI se comportam._

_- Como assim? Você é muito novo para ser um agente._

_- Eu fui hacker quando era um adolescente. Fui pego e passei um bom tempo convivendo com agentes._

_- Pensei que ainda fosse adolescente._

_- Tecnicamente, sou. Mas, agora tenho dezenove. Na época, tinha quinze._

_- Quando digo que você é perigoso. Quinze anos e já na lista de procurados do FBI._

_- Entrei na lista com treze. Me pegaram com quinze. Tem uma relação imensa de coisas que não posso fazer e sites que não posso acessar na internet._

_- Uma coisa é achar que somos agentes. Mas, porque acha que podemos estar NOS PASSANDO por agentes?_

_- Não sei dizer exatamente. A primeira impressão que tive foi a de que eram agentes, mas tem alguma coisa que não bate._

_- Tirou essas conclusões todas nestes cinco minutos de conversa?_

Danny sorri satisfeito. Conseguira a atenção - mais que isso, a admiração - de Jake. Dificilmente agora ele o deixaria para correr atrás do 'irmão'.

_- Você é realmente surpreendente._

_- Vou considerar isso como um elogio. Jake. Jake e Clay. Esses não são seus verdadeiros nomes. Estou errado?_

_- Não. Importa-se de eu não revelar meu verdadeiro nome?_

_- Jake está bom para mim. A maioria dos caras daqui também não revela o nome verdadeiro num primeiro encontro. Deixam para revelar num segundo, quando há um segundo._

_- A verdade é que entramos aqui sem saber que era uma boate gay e sim estou preocupado pelo Clay estar com seu amigo aí pelos cantos._

_- Não se preocupe. O Jackson não é gay. Ou, melhor dizendo: ele nunca foi para a cama com um homem. Depois, a namorada dele está aqui com ele._

_- A namorada?_

_- É. Porque o espanto? Muitos heteros vêm aqui para curtir a música. As pessoas costumam ter uma idéia errada do que acontece em lugares como este. Uma boate gay é lugar como qualquer outro. Não acontece nada que você não queira. Mas, também acontece de alguém de repente descobrir que está interessado em algo que pensou que nunca se interessaria. Não seria esse o seu caso, Jake?_

Jake arregala os olhos e sente a garganta ressecada quando sente sobre si o olhar intenso de Danny _Luz da Lua_.

.

.

**LOCAL : **_RESIDÊNCIA DA FAMÍLIA ARGENT_

* * *

_- Sacrificaria o Scott para ter a sua vingança, Allison?_

_- Porque está dizendo isso?_

_- Os caçadores. Sabia deles e não avisou Scott. Agora, é tarde demais. Eles já sabem que ele é um lobisomem. Scott já está na mira deles._

_- Eu ia avisá-lo. Eu subi para pegar meu celular e eu ia ligar para o Scott para avisá-lo quando dei de cara com você aqui no quarto._

_- Scott já sabe da ameaça. Você estava no jogo. Viu quando Scott derrubou o Isaac? Ele fez isso para que não descobrissem também sobre o Isaac. Sabe como é o Scott. Sempre disposto a se sacrificar pelos outros._

Allison senta na cama e baixa a cabeça, tentando segurar as lágrimas. Derek estava certo. Ficara cega pela dor de ter perdido a mãe e a tia e agora podia acabar tendo que chorar também a morte de Scott. E ai choraria não só pela perda, mas também pela culpa.

_- Sua família já matou inúmeros ômegas nestes últimos dez anos, mas poucos betas e apenas 1 alfa. Eles, há poucos meses, mataram um alfa em Michigan. Antes disso, toda uma alcatéia em Montana, inclusive o alfa. Há três anos, o mais novo matou sozinho 1 alfa e 4 betas no Wyoming. E, agora, eles estão aqui. E sabem do Scott._

_- Se veio aqui me pedir ajuda contra eles, esqueça. Vou fazer o que puder pelo Scott. Mas, somente por ele. Scott não escolheu ser transformado. Ele foi vítima do psicótico do seu tio. Já sua alcatéia é responsabilidade sua. Você os transformou, você responde pelas mortes que causarem, você será o único culpado se eles acabarem mortos por caçadores. Mas, eles tem sua parcela de responsabilidade. Eles concordaram em ser transformados._

_- Não foi contra os caçadores que vim pedir ajuda. Você está certa quando diz que eles são problema meu. Quanto à m__inha alcatéia, este é um dos assuntos de que vim tratar com você. Quero apenas que respeite o código de sua própria família. Prometa não persegui-los enquanto não tiverem matado alguém. Isso é pedir muito?_

_- Não. Esse é o código dos Argent. Tia Kate errou ao quebrá-lo. Minha mãe agiu como agiu pensando estar me protegendo do Scott. Ela temia as conseqüências de um envolvimento nosso. Ela também errou. Mas, isso não significa que perdoei você. Você e seu tio estão fora deste nosso acordo._

_- É justo. Eu não vim esperando algo diferente. Temos, então, um acordo?_

_- Derek, essa sua preocupação com a alcatéia é porque teme ser morto pelos caçadores?_

_- Minha preocupação é porque, como você mesmo lembrou, eles são minha responsabilidade._

_- Não se iluda, Derek. Vou torcer para que matem você e seu tio. Talvez até os ajude a matá-lo._

_- Só não decepcione o Scott, Allison. Ele não merece que você faça com ele, o que a sua tia fez comigo._

_- Terminamos?_

_- Não. Temos mais um assunto. Soube de um corpo encontrado pela polícia no rio? Próximo da velha ponte._

_- Meu pai suspeita de um ômega._

_- Não. Não foi nenhum lobisomem. Esse o verdadeiro motivo pelo qual preciso de sua ajuda. Mas, gostaria que guardasse segredo. Não em relação a seu pai. É até bom que ele saiba. Só peço que não conte nada do que vou revelar para nossos amigos em comum: Lydia, Jackson, ..._

_- Desde quando você é amigo do Jackson? _

_- Maneira de falar. Posso continuar? __Lydia, Jackson, Scott e Stiles. __O Stiles, principalmente, não pode saber de nada._

_._

_._

**LOCAL : **_JUNGLE DANCE CLUB_

* * *

_- Sabe que detesto ser deixada sozinha. Já ia descer atrás de você. Quem é esse seu amigo bonitão?_

_- Ele me viu jogando. É de fora da cidade. Lydia, este é o Clay. Clay, essa é Lydia Martin, minha namorada._

_Jackson puxa Lydia para um beijo. Mas, não um beijo protocolar. Um beijo de verdade, daqueles de quando se está louco de saudades da pessoa amada. Clay olha para a cena surpreso e, por que não dizer, aliviado._

_- Sinto desapontá-lo, amigo. Mas, meu coração já tem dona._

_- Então, o morenaço aqui tinha segundas intenções para com o meu namorado? Bem, não posso culpá-lo. O Jackson é realmente muito gostoso. Parabéns pelo seu bom gosto. _

_- Isso foi algo inesperado, Lydia. Vou indo. Não quero atrapalhar a noite de vocês dois. _

_- Não. Fique pelo menos um pouco. Não vou prender você aqui a noite toda porque sei como é esse lance de não querer dormir sozinho. Mas, queria dar ao Danny uns minutinhos a sós com seu amigo._

_- Você me trouxe aqui para deixar seu amigo Danny uns minutinhos a sós com o Jake?_

_- Sabe o que é? O Danny é um bom amigo. Um cara realmente legal. Ele ainda está triste pelo último rolo dele não ter acabado bem. E ele disse que sonhou que encontrara finalmente o cara certo. E que esse cara do sonho tinha olhos verdes, assim como seu amigo. Não que eu acredite em sonhos, mas pensei: porque não dar a eles essa chance? _

Clay estava surpreso por Jackson ser pessoalmente uma pessoa muito mais agradável que seu perfil fazia supor. Ele parecia mesmo estar querendo ajudar o amigo a encontrar alguém que o fizesse feliz. Infelizmente, não podia ter feito escolha pior. Jake não era o tipo de pessoa que se preocupava com os sentimentos dos outros. Se Danny criasse alguma expectativa com Jake, ia acabar com o coração muito mais quebrado do que já estava.

* * *

NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: Stiles sonha com Derek

* * *

27.04.2013


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO #9**

_._

**LOCAL : **_BEACON HILLS PRESERVE LODGE, QUARTO 232_

NAQUELA MADRUGADA

* * *

A porta abre quase sem fazer barulho e Clay, que fingia dormir, empunha a arma escondida embaixo do travesseiro. Relaxa com a certeza que é Jake e que ele está bem. Uma vida inteira de convivência e Clay era capaz de reconhecer Jake até pela forma de andar.

_- Pode me explicar o porquê de chegar a essa hora?_

_- O que há de tão estranho nisto? Já aconteceu mil vezes antes._

_- Você saiu da boate ainda não era 1:00 da manhã e você chega às 4:30 de banho tomado._

_- Como sabe que estou de banho tomado?_

_- Não sabia até você confirmar._

_- Ainda assim. Qual é o problema? Também já aconteceu mil vezes._

_- A diferença é que todas as outras vezes você saiu acompanhado de uma GAROTA._

_- Não está pensando .. ? Está insinuando que eu passei a noite com o Danny?_

_- Você saiu da boate com ele._

_- Não. Nós saímos da boate na mesma hora. É muito diferente._

_- E isso de estar de banho tomado?_

_- Depois de deixar o Danny em casa, eu saí para procurar uma companhia FE-MI-NI-NA. Eu não tinha dito que ia arranjar uma companhia para a noite?_

_- E qual o nome dela?_

_- Jenny .. ou Janet. Algo assim._

_- E onde você encontrou essa tal de Jenny? .. ou Janet?_

_- Foi .. deixe-me ver .. Ei .. Eu não tenho que dar satisfações sobre a minha vida sexual nem a você nem a ninguém. Vamos dormir que amanhã, ou seja, daqui a poucas horas, temos que estar bem dispostos no escritório do xerife para dar início oficial às investigações._

_- Só mais uma coisa. Eu escutei você dizer que DEIXOU O DANNY EM CASA?_

_- Ele pediu uma carona. Qual o problema de ser cavalheiro?_

_- O problema é você sendo cavalheiro com quem não é uma dama._

_- É muito tarde e eu não quero discutir. Estou morrendo de sono. Boa noite._

_- Boa noite._

Clay ainda demoraria a dormir. Tudo bem que Jake tenha voltado mudado. Mas, era impossível que tivesse mudado tanto.

.

.

**LOCAL : **_BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL, LABORATÓRIO DE QUÍMICA_

ALGUMAS HORAS DEPOIS

* * *

_- Conta. Eu tenho direito de saber. Afinal, eu fui um pouco cupido para vocês dois. Sem falar que tive que agüentar por quase uma hora o tal do Clay. Ele sendo gay, é mais que natural que estivesse interessado em mim. Você sabe como eu faço sucesso sempre que apareço na Jungle. Mas, acredita que volta e meia eu pegava o cara dando umas sacadas na Lydia? Vai ver que o cara é bi._

_- E como foi a conversa?_

_- Acho que esse tal de Clay se amarra no tipo esportista. Depois que soube que eu não jogo no mesmo time que ele, ele passou a fazer perguntas sobre alguns dos outros rapazes. Acredita que ele se mostrou interessado no McCall? Fez um batalhão de perguntas sobre ele. Perguntou até sobre o Isaac. O cara atira em todas as direções._

_- Ele sabe do incidente com você? Ele sabe que você chegou a ser declarado morto pelos paramédicos?_

_- Acho que não. Como ele ia ficar sabendo? Ele disse que tinha chegado ontem na cidade._

_- Jackson, acho que quanto menos se falar a respeito melhor. Vamos deixar esse assunto morrer._

_- Claro! Eu não saio por aí contando que caí morto na quadra. Se começarem a achar que eu tenho um problema cardíaco ou um aneurisma no cérebro, acabou a chance de me profissionalizar como jogador. Felizmente, a história não se espalhou muito. As pessoas acham que foi um simples desmaio._

Danny fica pensativo por um minuto. As pessoas pensam que foi um simples desmaio, porque Lydia e Styles fizeram uma verdadeira campanha de desinformação, com a cumplicidade do xerife e de uma das enfermeiras do hospital. A que, por coincidência, é mãe do Scott McCall. Como o estádio ficou às escuras e as pessoas se dispersaram com o pânico que se instalou em seguida, mesmo quem estava no campo não ficou sabendo exatamente o que aconteceu.

Danny sabe por que permaneceu ao lado de Jackson e o acompanhou na ambulância quando levaram o corpo para o hospital. Viu os paramédicos realizando os procedimentos de reanimação e escutou quando um dele disse que não tinha mais jeito. Que Jackson estava morto. E é o que parecia mesmo. Ele estava gelado.

No hospital, Jackson foi despido e a camiseta que ele estava usando ficou largada num canto, com o restante das roupas dele. Danny ainda insistiu para acompanhar o corpo do amigo, mas foi impedido pela enfermeira McCall. Achou que ia desabar quando ela pronunciou a palavra 'necrotério'.

Danny estava se dirigindo para a saída, ainda atordoado, quando se lembrou da camiseta abandonada. Voltou lá, apanhou a camiseta e levou-a até o rosto. Sentiu-se por um momento reconfortado por encontrar nela o cheiro bom do corpo de Jackson. Queria guardar aquela lembrança para sempre.

Foi quando reparou que o tecido estava cortado na altura do peito. Como se tivesse sido retalhado por garras. Ao tocar o tecido no ponto onde fora feito o rasgo, sentiu a sensação de formigamento e enrijecimento que lhe eram bem conhecidas. A toxina paralisante. Forçou a memória. Estava olhando para Jackson quando ele simplesmente caiu morto. Lembrou de Jackson levando a mão ao peito e depois caindo.

_- Terra para Danny! O que foi? Lembrando dos bons momentos de ontem? E, então? Ele é_ grande?

_- Jackson, isso não é coisa que um hetero pergunte para um gay._

_- Eu tenho certeza que a Lydia espalhou para todas as amigas que eu sou_ grande. _Eu percebo como elas olham para mim. E é verdade, não é, Danny? Eu sou_ grande_, não sou?_

_- É, Jackson. Você é_ grande. _Você adora que eu repita isso, não é? Não conheço ninguém que se importe tanto com a questão do tamanho quanto você. É por isso que você quis ter um amigo gay? Para fazer esse tipo de pergunta?_

_- Claro. Você, por exemplo, tem muito mais base de comparação que a Lydia. Que cara é essa? Vai negar? E, então? Ele é _maior _que eu?_

_- Jackson, põe uma coisa na cabeça. As mulheres espalham essas coisas. Os gays, não. Se um gay contar para os amigos que o namorado é_ GRANDE_, no dia seguinte todos eles vão querer tirar a prova. Essas coisas, a gente esconde dos amigos e esconde mais ainda dos inimigos._

_- Pode contar para mim. Sabe que eu não vou querer tirar a prova. Mas, se eu fosse apostar, apostaria no Clay. Ele parece ser todo _maior_. E sabe que ele também tem os olhos esverdeados. Não tão verdes quanto os do amigo, mas, mesmo assim, esverdeados. Quem sabe você não pega os dois?_

_- Pára com isso, Jackson. O Sr. Harris está entrando e eu não quero que ele me mande sair da sala._

_- O Stilinski ainda não chegou. Essa vai ser mais uma aula do Sr. Harris que ele chega atrasado. Parece até que ele faz de propósito._

.

.

**LOCAL : **_RESIDÊNCIA DA FAMÍLIA STILINSKI_

UMA HORA ANTES

* * *

Stiles acorda ligado. A mente a mil. Apesar de ter adormecido chorando, sentindo-se um lixo, dormira como uma pedra a maior parte da noite. Ao dormir, Stiles passava rapidamente para o estágio de sono profundo. Próximo do amanhecer, costumava sonhar. Era comum o despertador tocar quando estava na melhor parte do sonho. Isso significava que era difícil acordá-lo durante a noite e fácil de acordá-lo de manhã. Já acordava desperto.

Tinha sonhado.

Nos últimos meses, eram normalmente sonhos molhados. Era frustrante não chegar ao fim do sonho, mas era bom trazer as sensações do sonho para o mundo real. Nada é tão bom quanto um orgasmo logo após acordar. Os cenários criados pelo subconsciente são muito mais excitantes que os criados pela imaginação.

Felizmente, era ele mesmo quem trocava a própria roupa de cama. Não precisava passar pelo constrangimento de saber que o pai encontrara manchas esbranquiçadas ressecadas nos lençóis e nos seus shorts de pijama.

Stiles sonhara com Derek e Irina.

Stiles sonhara inúmeras vezes com Derek desde que Scott fora transformado. Nos primeiros meses, Derek era apenas uma presença ameaçadora que o espreitava e perseguia. Sonhar com Derek significava acordar gritando no meio da noite. Significava trazer para o mundo acordado a lembrança de presas, garras e olhos vermelhos. Significava ter medo de voltar a dormir para não correr o risco de retornar para aquele clima de pesadelo.

Com o tempo, esses sonhos foram escasseando até desaparecerem de vez.

Não sabia precisar exatamente quando Derek reaparecera em seus sonhos, agora em forma humana, usando invariavelmente óculos escuros, camiseta branca e casaco de couro preto. No rosto a expressão fechada, que lhe valera o apelido de _sourwolf_.

Nos sonhos, Derek ainda o espreitava, mas não era mais uma presença assustadora. Simplesmente alguém que aparecia nos momentos mais inesperados, nos mais diferentes cenários, observando-o à distância, como se o vigiasse. Nunca se aproximava ou trocava qualquer palavra. Nos seus sonhos, Derek era uma figura distante e enigmática. Mas, cuja presença lhe trazia segurança.

O sonho daquela noite fora diferente.

No sonho, ele caminhava pela floresta e quem o espreitava era Irina. Ela aparecia de relance e desaparecia tão rápido, que ele não tinha certeza de tê-la realmente visto. Mas, escutava sua risada. Uma risada alegre, que o instigava a procurá-la. Ela o atraía cada vez mais para dentro da floresta. Uma parte da floresta que ele não conhecia. Não a conhecida floresta de bétulas, com árvores espaçadas e de tronco fino, praticamente sem folhas nos meses de inverno. Árvores frondosas, o chão recoberto de musgo de imensa cor verde, arbustos com flores e sons de água corrente e de canto de pássaros.

Havia encantamento e inocência. Um sonho de menino.

Então, ele vê a jaqueta de brim caída no chão. Mais na frente um tênis vermelho. Ele os recolhe do chão com o coração batendo acelerado e com expectativa crescente. Uma nova risada o leva na direção onde encontra o segundo tênis. Novas risadas e ele chega à margem de um rio largo com forte correnteza. A camiseta rosa de algodão estava do outro lado, presa num ramo de um salgueiro cuja copa tocava a correnteza do rio.

Ele não era mais um menino e tinha consciência disso. E também muitas expectativas sobre o que viria depois.

Seguir Irina o obrigaria a atravessar o rio equilibrando-se sobre o grosso tronco de uma árvore tombada. O tronco não alcançava a outra margem, mas um ponto com pedras lisas e escorregadias bem próximo da outra margem. Ele está na metade do percurso quando escuta atrás de si o rosnado do lobo. Não, não era um lobo. Era um lobisomem completamente transformado. A forma que vira Peter assumir um ano antes.

Um psicólogo diria que esse sonho revelava sua visão do sexo como algo que o estimulava a seguir em frente, mas também algo cercado de dificuldades e perigos. Nada de preocupante, típico medo de adolescente.

Em seu quarto, Stiles se agita na cama, à medida que o sonho começa a ganhar contornos de pesadelo.

O lobisomem sobe no tronco obrigando Stiles a esquecer o cuidado e apressar o passo. Cair no rio e ser arrastado para longe deixara de ser a pior coisa que podia lhe acontecer. Num momento de puro terror, ele vê o lobisomem correr sobre o tronco, pegar impulso e saltar por cima da sua cabeça, caindo sobre o tronco num ponto mais à frente. Vê também Irina, do outro lado do rio, inteiramente nua. No seu sonho, os cabelos de Irina são mais cheios e mais longos, além bem mais vermelhos. Volumosos e longos o bastante para tampar parcialmente a visão de seus seios e de seu sexo.

Os cabelos ruivos eram uma associação de sua mente que mesclava a verdadeira Irina, a figura da protagonista da animação 'Valente' - que ele assistira meses antes e adorara, e de Lydia, sua eterna obsessão adolescente.

O lobisomem se ergue sobre duas pernas e começa a se transformar. A criatura vai assumindo uma forma cada vez mais semelhante à de um homem, com as feições de Derek Hale se tornando reconhecíveis. As feições não do homem mas do lobisomem Derek, com seus olhos vermelhos, nariz achatado e orelhas pontiagudas. O corpo do lobisomem perde grande parte de sua cobertura de pelos, mas ainda não a ponto de tornar seu sexo visível. Stiles sabe que olhar para aquele ponto não era a coisa certa a fazer quando se está tão perto da morte. Mas, é algo que ele não consegue evitar de fazer.

Se Stiles estivesse relatando essa parte do sonho para um psiquiatra, este diria que o subconsciente do garoto talvez estivesse lhe enviando uma mensagem sobre sua identidade sexual. Mas, é claro que Stiles não contaria essa parte com tantos detalhes.

O lobisomem rosna e Stiles podia jurar que aquele rosnado significa em lobisomês algo como 'É agora que vou rasgar sua garganta com meus dentes e, acredite, vou adorar fazê-lo.'

Stiles recua, mas, a cada passo, a distância entre ele e lobisomem vai sendo reduzida. Ele sabe que deveria simplesmente virar-se e correr o mais rápido possível para salvar a própria vida, mas por algum motivo não o fazia. A cada passo, mais e mais humano o lobisomem se tornava. Seu corpo já quase não apresentava pelos e seu sexo já se fazia visível.

O lobisomem o agarra pelo colarinho e Stiles, se baixasse o olhar, poderia constatar que, à exceção do rosto, Derek voltara a ter uma aparência completamente humana. E ele está embaraçosamente próximo do lobisomem nu.

Stiles acorda erguendo o tronco num tranco e suando frio. Ao olhar para o despertador digital, a constatação de que se esquecera de ajustar o despertador para que o acordasse na hora certa. Ia chegar atrasado mais uma vez na aula do Sr. Harris. Estava ferrado.

.

Um banho rápido, cujo último minuto foi gelado, um copo de leite e o sanduíche preparado na véspera pelo pai na mão, Stiles sai batendo a porta.

Ao olhar para o jeep azul estacionado em frente à casa, uma surpresa de casaco de couro e óculos escuros o esperava.

_- Derek? O que faz aqui?_

_- Porque o espanto? Já estive aqui antes. Esqueceu que já estive até mesmo no seu quarto. Vim para conversarmos. Conversarmos como amigos, Stiles._

_- Amigos? Agora voltamos a ser amigos? Não, Derek. Você estava certo quando disse ontem que a idéia de existir entre nós algo parecido com uma amizade só podia ser uma piada. Só que eu acordei atrasado, meu humor está péssimo e a idéia que ficar aqui rindo da piada não me entusiasma nem um pouco._

_- Eu me lembro do que disse ontem. Mas, apesar do que eu disse, saiba que eu me considero um bom amigo seu. Eu não matei você, matei? Nem mordi. Nem o retalhei com as minhas garras. Nem o machuquei .. muito. Isso prova que sou seu amigo. Um amigo tão bom que vim dar um aviso._

_- Um aviso?_

_- Eu vim avisá-lo para ficar BEM LONGE da Irina. Ou posso deixar de considerá-lo meu amigo. E coisas ruins podem acontecer com você. Estou sendo claro, Stiles? Ou será que eu vou precisar desenhar? Se quiser que desenhe, arranje também uma caneta vermelha. Sabe, meus olhos._

Stiles olhava Derek nos olhos e podia jurar que os olhos do lobisomem não repetiam as ameaças que saiam de sua boca.

_- Vocês .. ficaram juntos ontem à noite?_

_- Stiles .. eu não estaria sendo um cavalheiro se comentasse o que aconteceu entre as quatro paredes do quarto da Irina ontem à noite._

Derek tinha agarrado Stiles pelo colarinho e o empurrado com força contra a porta. Stiles faz uma expressão que exagerava a dor que ele de fato tinha sentido. Já Derek tinha uma expressão divertida no rosto. Ele parecia divertir-se com a oportunidade de, mais uma vez, causar dor física a Stiles. Humilhá-lo, jogando em sua cara que dormira com Irina, não era suficiente para ele. Bastardo.

Como se não bastasse isso, a lembrança do Derek nu do sonho se misturava de forma embaraçosa na mente de Stiles com a figura real do homem a sua frente. Gostaria de pensar que o odiava. Mas, sabia que isso não era verdade. Que nunca seria.

* * *

NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: Jake invade o quarto de Stiles.

* * *

05.05.2013


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO #10**

.

**LOCAL :** _RUA EM FRENTE À RESIDÊNCIA DA FAMÍLIA STILINSKI_

MINUTOS ANTES

* * *

O Chevrolet preto seguia para a delegacia de polícia de Beacon Hills com seus ocupantes perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos. Jake e Clay tinham trocado poucas palavras desde que foram acordados pelo despertador, depois de menos horas de sono que gostariam.

Clay ainda estava irritado com Jake, embora tivesse consciência de que não havia um bom motivo para isso. Jake era daquele jeito e não ia mudar nunca. Ele já devia estar acostumado. Bem, acostumado a que Jake saísse com a primeira vadia que encontrasse ele estava. Essa dele sair da boate acompanhado de um adolescente gay ... Não. Bobagem. Estava preocupando-se à toa. Jake fizera exatamente o que ele disse que fizera. Dera uma carona para o rapaz e depois fora atrás da vadia com quem passara a noite. Simples assim. Olhou para Jake sentindo-se até ridículo por ter imaginado algo tão estapafúrdio. Jake e um homem. Absurdo.

Jake estava desapontado. O simples fato de Clay imaginar que ele podia se envolver com um homem já era ultrajante. Clay o conhecia da vida toda. Como podia sequer cogitar ...

Um sorriso sacana surge nos lábios de Jake. Clay não vivia chamando-o de homofóbico? Talvez fosse uma boa hora para testar se Clay era realmente tão LIBERAL quanto dizia ser. Com um nome tão diferente, não ia ser difícil obter o telefone do Danny. Se ele topasse ..

.

O caminho mais curto para a delegacia não passava pela rua onde o xerife morava, mas Jake gostava de sentir o clima das cidades por onde passava. Afinal, não tinha uma cidade para chamar de sua. Da cidade onde nascera, só trazia péssimas lembranças. Os gritos horríveis de sua mãe ao morrer. Sua casa queimando. Ele assistindo impotente seus dois irmãos despencando no abismo. Não, esperava jamais voltar àquele lugar amaldiçoado.

Não tinha um lugar para chamar de seu. Talvez por isso - inconscientemente - procurasse o tempo todo por um.

E havia também uma razão prática para que estivesse sempre explorando o ambiente. Para um caçador, podia ser a diferença entre continuar vivo e ter uma morte feia. Conhecer o terreno era essencial tanto numa perseguição quanto numa fuga. Tanto para emboscar quanto para não ser pego numa armadilha.

Jake dirigia pensativo, mas não a ponto de abstrair-se do que acontecia a seu redor. Caçador distraído já nasce morto. A imagem do lobisomem da fotografia já estava gravada em sua mente. Naquela cidade, qualquer um que vestisse jaqueta de couro preto ou usasse óculos escuros chamaria sua atenção.

.

Jake não acreditava em anjos da guarda quando era criança. Passara a acreditar somente depois de adulto. Não sabia se a decisão de passar por ali naquele momento fora obra do seu ou do anjo da guarda do garoto que acabara de ser jogado contra a porta da casa em frente. O do garoto, provavelmente. O seu, há muito que deixara de ser confiável.

_- Clay, aquele não é Derek Hale?_

_- Ele mesmo. E parece que Hale está agindo como um típico valentão de colégio com um adolescente magrelo com pinta de _nerd._ No meio da cidade e em plena luz do dia. Não era bem isso que eu esperava de um lobisomem assassino._

_- Quem será o garoto?_

Jake acelera somente para poder frear ruidosamente o carro em frente à casa dos Stilinski. Ao abrir a porta do carro, já incorporara o papel de _tira mau_.

_- Algum problema aqui?_

Derek conhecia a rotina daquela vizinhança. Não foram poucas as vezes que observou à distância a casa do xerife. Aquela era uma rua tranqüila, muito arborizada, com casas bem afastadas umas das outras. A casa do xerife ficava depois de uma curva, não podendo ser vista de longe. A rua costumava estar deserta àquela hora. Os vizinhos ou ainda não tinham acordado ou já tinham saído para trabalhar ou para levar os filhos ao colégio. A última coisa que esperava era dar de cara logo com os caçadores e justamente ali, em frente à casa de Stiles.

_- Nenhum. O Stiles teve um problema com o carro ontem e eu estava dando umas dicas de como evitar esse tipo de problema._

Jake capricha na cara de mau ao encarar Derek enquanto fala para Stiles.

_- Garoto, esse indivíduo estava ameaçando você?_

_- Não. Derek veio me dar um CONSELHO e JÁ ESTAVA DE SAÍDA. Não é mesmo, Derek?_

Derek fecha a cara e uma leitura superficial de sua linguagem corporal mostrava que ele estava se controlando para não reagir à provocação. A atitude imperturbável do agente o desconcertou e ele acabou se afastando de má vontade, olhando seguidas vezes para trás. Ainda deu uma última olhada antes entrar no Camaro e sair cantando pneus em direção à Mansão Hale.

_- Se ele estava ameaçando você, não tenha medo de falar. Nós estamos aqui para protegê-lo._

_- Não. Nada sério. Derek é do tipo que _uiva, _mas não morde._

Jake e Clay se entreolharam de forma sugestiva. _Uiva?_ Um ato falho que talvez indicasse que o garoto sabia o quê Derek Hale realmente era. A tentativa de intimidação por parte do lobisomem, por sua vez, reforçava a hipótese de que Hale sabia que o garoto sabia.

Stiles percebeu que falara o que não devia no exato momento que as palavras deixaram sua boca. Porque diabos ele tinha de sair falando tudo que lhe vinha à cabeça? Maldição! Agora era tarde. Os agentes perceberam um certo grau de intimidade entre eles, afinal se trataram pelos seus primeiros nomes. Tentar desmentir, além de inútil, só levantaria novas suspeitas.

Clay coloca a mão no ombro de Stiles e tenha ganhar sua confiança com um sorriso cúmplice.

_- Eu já tive sua idade e já passei por muitos apertos com valentões. Só não foram muitas surras porque eu tinha um irmão mais velho para me proteger. Eu lembro o quanto eu ficava injuriado com as atitudes superprotetoras desse meu irmão. Eu dizia que preferia ter levado uma surra a escutar depois que só não apanhara porque me escondera atrás das calças do meu irmão. Hoje eu vejo as coisas de outra maneira. A verdade é que a intervenção do meu irmão dava a chance de todos saírem ganhando. Eu não apanhava, meu irmão ficava contente por ter cumprido o seu papel e o valentão era lembrado que sempre existe alguém mais forte. Se o valentão fosse inteligente, ia repensar suas atitudes e agir diferente no futuro._

Stiles tinha se preparado para encarar os agentes do FBI como inimigos. Afinal, o inimigo do meu amigo é meu inimigo. Stiles sabia que os agentes eram uma ameaça a Scott e a toda alcatéia de Derek. Mesmo Derek sendo um bastardo insensível, não gostava da idéia de vê-lo morto. Mas, a verdade é que, agora, vendo os agentes de perto e escutando-os falar, a hostilidade inicial estava se dissipando. Talvez eles fossem, afinal, sujeitos legais. Talvez fosse possível convencê-los a deixar os lobisomens em paz.

_- Ele já foi embora. Acho que não vai voltar tão cedo._

_- Não que algo justifique uma atitude como a dele, mas você deu motivos para que ele perdesse a cabeça e o empurrasse contra a porta?_

_- Ele não precisa de um motivo. Às vezes, eu acho que ele me odeia e que nada que eu faça irá mudar isso._

_'Droga. Não era dizer isso. Porque eu não consigo manter a minha boca grande fechada? Vou acabar estragando tudo. '_

_- Vi que você não se deixou intimidar. Mas, tenha em mente que não tem que provar nada para ninguém. Principalmente não tem que provar nada para quem abusa da força. Quem se vale da força e do tamanho para intimidar alguém mais fraco só demonstra a própria insegurança e imaturidade. Ok._

Stiles concorda com a cabeça. Era isso mesmo. Não tinha porque sentir-se inferiorizado por ser um simples humano. O agente estava certo. Se Derek se dera ao trabalho de vir procurá-lo com ameaças é porque o considerava um adversário a altura. É porque ainda tinha chances com Irina.

_- Então, são vocês são os agentes do FBI que chegaram ontem à cidade?_

_- Somos. E você é Stiles, o filho do xerife Stilinski. Stiles, estamos aqui para afastar qualquer ameaça às pessoas de bem de Beacons Hills. Acabar de vez com essas mortes e com gente sendo mutilada. Queremos garantir que todos aqui vão poder voltar a dormir tranqüilos. Não é isso que todos querem?_

Sim, tudo que Stiles queria era ter certeza que todos voltariam a dormir tranqüilos em Beacons Hills. Ele, Stiles, não dormia tranqüilo desde que Peter Hale transformara Scott em um lobisomem. Numa visão simplista, a solução definitiva era exterminar de vez com todos os lobisomens.

Tinha que haver outra solução.

.

.

**LOCAL : **_NÃO IDENTIFICADO_

* * *

_- Já apresentei meus argumentos e o porquê de estar disposto a fazê-lo. Vai me ajudar ou não?_

_- Não pode me culpar por desconfiar de suas boas intenções. Tudo que você faz tem segundas e até terceiras intenções. Geralmente, egoístas._

_- Sabe que não estou exagerando. Sabe que o perigo é real. Ou acha que eles têm alguma chance? Eu só não sei se o caminho mais rápido para o túmulo é fugindo ou lutando._

_- VOCÊ será o maior beneficiário da morte de Derek. Derek morto e você volta a ser o alfa. E, o que é melhor, sem sujar as mãos._

_- As pessoas sempre esperam o pior de mim. Derek é meu sobrinho. Meu único parente vivo. Não quero me tornar o alfa a esse preço._

_- Qual seria o problema? Laura era sua sobrinha. Você tinha DOIS parentes vivos. E matou a Laura para voltar a ser o alfa. Qual a diferença agora? Porque com o Derek seria diferente? O que mudou, Peter?_

_- Eu fiquei quase um ano em coma. Depois, anos em estado vegetativo. Minha mente foi seriamente danificada. Quando ataquei Laura, eu ainda não estava mentalmente recuperado. Eu jamais mataria Laura em meu juízo perfeito._

_- Peter, eu não sou tão ingênuo quanto o seu sobrinho. Laura foi atraída a Beacon Hills e emboscada. Você armou um plano sofisticado e o executou de forma cruel. Não é a forma como alguém com a mente danificada costuma agir._

_- O passado não pode ser mudado. O futuro, sim. Tudo o que eu quero agora é evitar um futuro em que meu sobrinho Derek e toda a sua patética alcatéia de adolescentes desajustados acabe morta pelos caçadores. E é exatamente isso o que vai acontecer se você não me ajudar a salvá-los._

.

.

**LOCAL : **_RESIDÊNCIA DA FAMÍLIA STILINSKI, QUARTO DE STILES_

* * *

Jake e Clay não eram agentes do FBI. Não seguiam regras. Sabiam improvisar e aproveitar as oportunidades no momento em que elas se apresentavam. Depois de tantos anos juntos, nem mesmo precisavam discutir um plano de ação. Uma troca de olhares e um já sabia o que o outro pretendia fazer.

Jake aproveitou que Clay estava distraindo o filho do xerife e entrou na casa pela porta dos fundos. Se já desconfiavam que o xerife sabia mais do que dizia, em relação ao filho isso agora era uma certeza. O lobisomem não agira como um valentão de colégio à toa. Havia algo que o garoto sabia e o lobisomem não queria que fosse revelado. Pela própria segurança do garoto, eles precisavam saber o que era.

O xerife não tinha cara de quem usava computador em casa. Já o filho era de uma geração que nascera conectada. E isso era muito conveniente para quem precisava levantar informações pessoais. Se Stiles sabia ou desconfiava da existência de lobisomens na cidade, devia ter feito pesquisas. Com sorte, essas pesquisas estavam salvas no computador. Junto a muita pornografia, com toda certeza. Só esperava que o garoto não fosse mais um cliente potencial da _Jungle_. Muitas cidades grandes não tinham boates gays tão bem montadas. Mas, estavam na California.

Ficara um ano isolado de qualquer espécie de tecnologia e nunca fora o _expert_ em informática da dupla, mas sabia ligar um computador, plugar um _pen drive _e instalar um programa espião. O programa permitiria que Clay assumisse o controle remoto da máquina e tivesse acesso ao conteúdo da memória. Era por essas e por outras que ele não tinha nem queria ter um computador.

A minicam do computador não dava uma visão ampla do quarto. Jake instala uma segunda minicam wireless com lentes infravermelhas. Só esperava não ser obrigado a ver cenas constrangedoras de masturbação e de nudez masculina. Se ao menos o xerife tivesse uma filha .. Bem, se tivesse uma filha, ele não instalaria a câmera. Afinal, ainda conservava alguns escrúpulos.

Ele e Clay tinham ficado com tudo o que restara intacto das tralhas eletrônicas de Frank. O sonho de qualquer _hacker_. Como Frank era paranóico a um nível quase patológico, o que ele mais tinha eram dispositivos de escuta e rastreamento.

_'Pobre Frank. Nem toda a sua _'saudável'_ paranóia foi suficiente para salvá-lo. Descanse em paz, amigo. O mundo deve muito a você. Resta o consolo de que os malditos que te mataram foram varridos para sempre da face da Terra.'_

_'E, com a ajuda de suas tralhas, Frank, breve será a vez dos lobisomens. A próxima providência será instalarmos um rastreador no Camaro do monstro. Um rastreador GPS e talvez uma bomba incendiária de ignição remota. E outras na Mansão Hale. Para o caso das balas de prata não serem em número suficiente. Não vamos parar antes de acabarmos com o último maldito lobisomem desta cidade.'_

.

Jake e Clay não tinham um código. Não seguiam regras. E não costumavam ser condescendentes com monstros. Quando um fraquejava, o outro completava o serviço. Era uma questão de honra. Afinal, para eles, aquele era o _negócio da família_.

* * *

12.05.2013

Feliz Dia das Mães (mesmo que seu filho seja um lobisomem)

* * *

**NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:** Allison oferece ajuda a Irina para conquistar Stiles

* * *

**RESPOSTA A REVIEWS**

Brightest Moonlight - 05.05.13. Chapter 10

_Sonho interessante esse não?_  
_Não é de maneira nenhuma o tipo de sonho que eu consideraria erótico, mas dado pelo jeito que o Stiles acordou..._  
_E realmente, Derek deveria saber melhor (se ele quer dormir (protegê-lo) com o Stiles ele está fazendo isso errado. Só porque ele falou para o garoto fazer uma coisa, não significa que ele vá fazer._  
_E outra coisa que o alpha deveria saber é aparecer na porta da casa do xerife (onde os vizinhos podem vê-lo) para empurrar o filho dele em portas não é lá muito inteligente. Mas afinal, o Derek é tão gentil quanto um urso (lobo?) faminto._

_R.:_

Não foi um sonho erótico, mas é um sonho revelador para quem souber interpretá-lo. O Stiles acordou suando frio (medo), não excitado.

Você está certa sobre a ação do Derek ser contraproducente. No capítulo 11, vemos que, depois de escutar Clay, Stiles entendeu que Derek o vê como um competidor com chances e vai, mais do que nunca, investir na Irina.

O Derek não está premeditando levar o Stiles para a cama. Está sendo protetor. Ele reconhece seus sentimentos, mas ainda não vê seus sentimentos e ações levando a isso. A fic é pré-Sterek.

Quanto a uma possível reação dos vizinhos, eu inclui um parágrafo no texto do capítulo 11 após ler esse seu comentário.

.

Luna - 05.05.13. Chapter 10

_Jake voltou mudado, muito mudado rsrs me lembro de ter pensado muito sobre isso acompanhando a forte amizade q se formou na serie entre o vampiro e o caçador, ñ costumo shipar os irmão muito entre si, nem com os demais do elenco, mas naqueles eps isso mudou. Rsrs_  
_Dany é um cara legal, muito intuitivo e inteligente, uma presença agradável, bem diferente desse Derek ameaçador, sabe Stiles ñ do tipo q se importa com ameaças, ele ja se metia em td tipo de confusão antes de se envolver com lobos, com ele a abordagem deveria ser direta, ñ garantia a total segurança dele, mas pelo menos o deixaria de sobreaviso sobre os riscos reais de se envolver com a Irina._

R.:

Jake e Clay não agem sempre como máquinas (salvo talvez a fase 'máquina de matar' do Clay, a que fiz referência e na qual ele exterminou a alcatéia de Cody, Wyoming). Ninguém é tão humano quanto o Jake, embora ele aparente ser mais inflexível e intolerante. Eles matam monstros, mas sabem que existe uma grande diferença entre 'ser um monstro' e 'agir como um monstro'.

Ser ameaçador é parte do charme do Derek. Ele cultiva o estilo bad boy (ou melhor: big bad wolf). Quanto ao Stiles, dificilmente um adolescente leva a sério a ameaça de um adulto. Eles se acham muito safos. Todo adolescente acredita que é imortal. O Derek acredita que pode afastar Irina sem revelar ao Stiles o perigo extremo a que ele está sujeito. Mas, principalmente, o porquê dele estar em risco. Já pensou que existe um motivo para a Irina escolher justamente o Stiles?

* * *

19.05.2013


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO #11**

.

**LOCAL:** MANSÃO HALE

POUCO DEPOIS

* * *

- Meu querido sobrinho! Voltando para casa depois de mais uma noite em claro velando o sono do filho do xerife?

- Não enche. Eu não estive lá.

- Sobrinho, sabe que não pode mentir para mim. Lobo, esqueceu? Sentidos aguçados.

Derek suspirou derrotado. Detestava ter que passar por esse constrangimento quase que diário. Esse era apenas mais um dos muitos momentos em que preferia que o tio tivesse permanecido catatônico. Ou morto.

- Ele está correndo perigo.

- Todos estamos. Sua alcatéia está em perigo. PERIGO MORTAL. Os caçadores estão na cidade. AQUELES. Conhece a fama deles. Sabe que são implacáveis. Do tipo que atira primeiro e NÃO pergunta depois. E o que você já fez a respeito? NADA.

- Os caçadores estão aqui por causa das mortes. Primeiro, o ciclo de mortes que começou com Laura e terminou com Kate. Depois, aquele psicopata usando o _kanima_ para exterminar toda uma equipe de natação. Ontem, a polícia encontrou um braço humano no rio. É questão de tempo para descobrirem que há uma nova série de mortes em curso. Se acharem que fomos nós ...

- Com ou sem estas mortes, os caçadores viriam atrás de nós. Saiba que eu não me arrependo de ter matado todos os que massacraram nossa família e que me transformaram num vegetal por cinco longos anos. Exceto por Laura, faria tudo outra vez. Não pretendo me penitenciar deixando os caçadores acabarem comigo.

- Ninguém está pedindo isso. Perguntou o que ando fazendo. Buscando o responsável por estas novas mortes. Quero parar com as mortes antes que isso complique ainda mais as nossas vidas. E, finalmente descobri.

- A russa?

- Você sabia? E não fez nada para impedir?

- A criatura age segundo sua natureza. Quem somos nós para condená-la? Ela tem sido discreta. Atacou somente párias. Gente que ninguém se importa que esteja viva ou morta.

- Ela matou o Mike Maluco. Ele geralmente ficava da região do rio, mas tinha vezes que vagava pela floresta. Algumas vezes dormiu aqui na Mansão. Lembro de uma vez - acho que eu tinha dez anos - que eu parei e fiquei olhando para uma torta de chocolate na vitrine da confeitaria da praça. O Mike me viu, entrou, comprou uma fatia da torta e me deu. Isso foi antes da noiva dele morrer e dele virar o Mike Maluco. Mas, eu não me esqueci disso e me importa saber que ele está morto e que ela o matou.

- Sei de quem se trata, mas não sei de toda a história. Aconteceu no período em que fiquei afastado. Sabe se a noiva dele morreu afogada?

- Não lembro dos detalhes. Faz muito tempo. Por quê?

- Por nada. Mas, deixe que a polícia - ou os caçadores - cuidem da russa. Ela não nos ameaça. Não existe nenhum motivo para comprarmos briga com ela.

- Ela tentou atrair o Stiles ontem.

- Verdade? Deixe-me adivinhar. Você foi até ela e a ameaçou. Aposto que ela riu da sua cara de mau.

- (..)

- Sobrinho, você não pode com ela. Principalmente se ela estiver próximo de um curso de água. Nós lobisomens somos ainda mais suscetíveis à sedução dela que os humanos.

- Estive frente a frente com ela e ela não tentou seu truque comigo.

- Duvido que não tenha tentado. Não é algo que ela possa controlar. Não sei se fico menos ou mais preocupado por não ter funcionado com você. Mas, até imagino o porquê do interesse dela pelo filho do xerife.

- Então, me diga. O que ela quer com o Stiles?

-Sobrinho, você que o conhece tão bem devia ser o primeiro a saber. Se não sabe, não sou eu quem vai contar.

- Não sabe como me arrependo de não ter RETALHADO sua garganta uma segunda vez. Mas, acho que não é tarde demais para isso.

- Sobrinho, você sabe que PRECISA de mim. Agora mais do que nunca. Mas, voltando à ameaça dos caçadores: o que pensa fazer quando estiver cara a cara com eles?

- Acabei de ficar cara a cara com eles. Eu diria que foi inesperado para ambas as partes.

- Onde?

- (..)

- ONDE?

- Em frente à casa do xerife.

- Pensei que tinha dito que não tinha ido lá.

- Pensei que tinha dito que SABIA que eu estava mentindo.

- Primeiro, um confronto com a russa e, depois, um cara a cara com os caçadores. E sobreviveu. Está no lucro.

- Não achei os dois grande coisa. Posso dar conta deles.

- Traduza. Pretende atacá-los e matá-los antes que nos matem?

- Não sei. Se for preciso.

- Derek, você é o alfa. Pense como um. Eles são profissionais. Já enfrentaram e mataram lobisomens antes. E não somente lobisomens. Todo o tipo de criaturas. São especialistas em matar demônios. Não pode enfrentá-los sem estar decidido a matá-los. Não pode hesitar. Se estiver em dúvida, o melhor é não enfrentá-los. Fuja. Esconda-se. Só não se esconda embaixo da cama do filho do xerife ou vai virar a piada preferida das rodinhas de pôquer dos caçadores.

- É esse o seu conselho? Que eu devo atacá-los de peito aberto?

- É CLARO QUE NÃO. Você não terá a menor chance numa luta limpa. Qual foi a parte de 'ELES SÃO PROFISSIONAIS' que você não entendeu? Terá que pegá-los desprevenidos. De preferência, quando estiverem dormindo. Vá ao hotel à noite e rasgue suas gargantas.

- Por que tipo de covarde você me toma?

- O tipo que escolhe permanecer vivo. Mas, se prefere arriscar-se, pode tentar emboscá-los. Mas, deve atacar somente quando estiverem afastados um do outro. Ou pode usar sua alcatéia para fustigá-los. Com sorte, um dos nossos terá ferido um deles. Só então atacamos.

- Os garotos não estão suficientemente treinados. Podem acabar mortos.

- Em toda guerra, é a infantaria, os soldados rasos, que travam os primeiros embates. A cavalaria - os nobres a cavalo no passado ou os soldados de elite nos dias de hoje - ataca somente depois que os inimigos estão enfraquecidos. É nossa melhor chance. Pense nisso, sobrinho.

.

Próximo à Mansão, ouvidos sensíveis escutam a conversa dos lobisomens puro-sangue.

- Eu sabia. Para eles, somos todos descartáveis. Nos transformaram para lutemos e morramos no lugar deles. Mas, ninguém vai me usar como bucha de canhão.

.

.

**LOCAL :** DELEGACIA DO CONDADO DE BEACON, BEACON HILLS

UMA HORA DEPOIS

* * *

- Seis desaparecidos e um morto?

- A certeza é que existe um morto. No caso dos desaparecimentos, ainda são especulações. Mas, pelo menos três destas pessoas dificilmente deixariam Beacon Hills de uma hora para outra. Nasceram aqui e até então nunca tinham se afastado muito ou tanto tempo da cidade.

- Ninguém deu por falta deles? Ninguém fez um registro de desaparecimento?

- São andarilhos, desvalidos, alcoólatras ou têm algum tipo de problema mental. Isso meio que se aplica a todos eles, em maior ou menor grau. Só ontem o Chad, meu auxiliar, me deu ciência desses desaparecimentos. Ele trouxe os nomes de quatro possíveis desaparecidos. Acionando outras fontes, chegamos a seis nomes. Em outros tempos, eu seria o primeiro a saber. Nada acontecia nesta cidade que eu não soubesse. Agora o trabalho burocrático me toma todo o tempo. Sinto falta dos meus tempos de ronda.

Jake e Clay se entreolharam. O xerife estava na força policial da cidade há mais de vinte anos. Como alguém que afirma que um dia soube **de tudo o que acontecia na cidade** podia ignorar a presença de um clã de lobisomens e de um clã de caçadores de lobisomens estabelecidos há décadas na cidade? O xerife SABIA. Talvez até agisse ativamente para esconder as evidências. Restava saber a qual dos lados ele estava associado.

- E quanto ao morto? O que sabemos dele?

- Por enquanto, nada. Apenas que se trata de um homem. Já fizemos o pedido de teste de DNA para identificação do corpo. As impressões digitais foram destruídas pelo tempo que ficou submerso. Vamos comparar o DNA do morto com o de cada um dos desaparecidos. O Chad foi até o trailer do velho Nicholas, uma das prováveis vítimas, em busca de fios de cabelo ou algum material orgânico que permita realizar um teste de DNA. Mike Maluco, outra provável vítima, fez um exame de sangue há coisa de dois meses e pode ser que ainda haja uma contraprova guardada. Já pedi que a enfermeira Melissa McCall verifique e me informe.

- Esse nome - McCall - é o mesmo do jogador que fez uma falta violenta no jogo de ontem.

- Ah! Foram ao jogo? É isso mesmo. O nome do garoto é Scott McCall. Melissa é a mãe dele. Eu fiquei sabendo que ele foi expulso do jogo. Uma pena. É um excelente jogador.

- Foi uma falta feia. O rapaz me pareceu ser uma pessoa violenta. Ele é do tipo encrenqueiro?

- Encrenqueiro? Pode-se dizer que sim. O Scott vive se metendo em problemas. Mas, é um bom rapaz.

- Não entendi. Ele é encrenqueiro ou um bom rapaz?

- As duas coisas. Conheço o Scott desde menino. É um garoto de boa índole.

Jake e Clay voltam a se entreolhar. Talvez o xerife guardasse a lembrança do garoto asmático e não percebera que ele se transformara num adolescente agressivo. Num lobisomem assassino.

- Algum suspeito?

- Por enquanto nenhum. O primeiro passo é identificar o corpo e descobrir o que aconteceu com os desaparecidos.

- Algum indício de que tenha sido resultado de ataque de animal?

- Não de lobos, se é o que de fato está querendo saber. O braço não apresenta marcas de garras ou de presas. Fora o fato de ter sido arrancado, não apresenta nenhuma marca.

-Xerife, eu gostaria de examinar o lugar onde foi encontrado o braço.

- Eu pretendia mesmo ir ao local para ter certeza que o Chad não deixou escapar algo. Podemos ir então?

- Xerife, eu gostaria de manter a programação original e examinar os registros das mortes que aconteceram ano passado.

- Sem problemas. Eu já tinha separado as pastas de todos os casos. Eu deixei as pastas na sala de interrogatório. Ninguém costuma entrar lá e o isolamento acústico da sala deve ajudá-lo a se concentrar no trabalho. Quando eu voltar, posso tirar as dúvidas que ainda tenha.

- Obrigado, xerife. Boa caçada.

.

.

**LOCAL : **BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL, TURMA DE LITERATURA INGLESA

CINCO MINUTOS ANTES DO INÍCIO DA AULA

* * *

- Oi. Posso sentar aqui com você?

- Claro. Só estou estranhando. Você e todas as garotas sempre fizeram questão de manter distância.

- Desculpe, Irina. Mas, é justamente por isso que estou aqui falando com você. Eu nasci nessa cidade, mas passei muitos anos fora. Quando voltei, não conhecia mais ninguém e me senti meio perdida. A Lydia foi muito legal me enturmando com o pessoal. Acho que é a minha vez de fazer o mesmo com uma novata. E a novata aqui agora é você.

- Parece que as garotas não foram muito com a minha cara.

- Não liga. Pura inveja. Você chegou e chamou logo a atenção de todos os garotos do colégio. Era até difícil transpor a barreira humana impregnada de testosterona que cercava você em todos os lugares. As garotas ficaram inseguras. Ficaram com medo que você roubasse os namorados delas.

- Sei que fui causa de muitas brigas de namorados, mas essa nunca foi a minha intenção. A maior prova que é estou aqui, sozinha. Acho que eu intimido os rapazes.

- Eu até entendo o lado dos rapazes. Você é realmente linda. Sempre vai ter alguém olhando mais do que devia. Sempre vai ter um mais atrevido que vai dar uma cantada. Sabe como é. O rapaz se sente na obrigação de marcar território e de manter os concorrentes afastados. Existe muita cobrança para que ajam assim. A própria garota cobra isso. Isso sempre acaba em brigas. É natural que isso assuste alguns.

- É a maldição das garotas bonitas. Todos nos querem por uma noite, mas quando é para assumirem um compromisso sério ..

- Rapazes são muito inseguros mesmo.

- Você tem muita sorte. O Scott é completamente apaixonado por você.

- Não estamos mais juntos.

- Isso significa que não se importa se eu investir nele?

- ?!

- Estava brincando. A sua cara já me disse que você se importa E MUITO. Mas, se gosta dele, porque ficarem separados?

- É complicado. Tem algumas questões de família também. Mas, notei que você tem uma quedinha pelo Stiles e o Stiles é o melhor amigo do Scott. Ele é um cara muito legal. Posso ajudar a aproximar vocês, o que acha?

- Acha que o Stiles é diferente dos outros? Ele não vai se intimidar?

- Duas coisas que posso afirmar sobre o Stiles: que ele é diferente dos outros e que ele não é alguém que se deixe intimidar fácil.

Allison sorri ao pensar que DIFERENTE é o adjetivo mais apropriado para descrever Stiles. E que se ele não se deixou intimidar por Derek Hale e enfrentou Peter Hale para salvar Lydia, não vai ser qualquer idiota do colégio que vai fazê-lo desistir de Irina.

- Aceito, então. O que eu tenho a perder?

- Amigas?

- Amigas!

- Sabe que o que mais me impressiona em você são os seus cabelos. Eles estão sempre com a aparência de molhados. Como você consegue que esse efeito dure por tantas horas?

- Uso um creme para manter meus cabelos hidratados. A fórmula é um segredo de família. Que me foi passado pela minha avó. A região da Rússia de onde eu venho tem um vento que resseca muito a pele e faz um estrago terrível nos cabelos. Aqui onde não é tão seco fica esse efeito de cabelo molhado.

- Interessante.

* * *

_ESCLARECIMENTO:_ Pode não parecer, mas existe no diálogo entre Irina e Allison uma pista importante sobre que tipo de criatura é Irina. Algo que é parte da mitologia dessas criaturas. Existem pistas também no diálogo entre Derek e Peter.

* * *

**RESPOSTA A REVIEWS**

Guest 13.05.13 - chapter 11

_Ainda na vibe de " as coisas mudam", talvez os irmãos caçadores também possam fazer como os Argent, seguir um código, ter exceções, fazer alianças...dependendo do caso pode até ser viável._

R.: Eu meio que respondi isso num review do capítulo 10. Os irmãos contam com algo mais importante que um código. Um senso grande de certo e errado. O Clay de forma racional, ele quer ser justo. O Jake de forma intuitiva, além das aparências. O Jake pode ser brutal, mas é essencialmente protetor.

* * *

26.05.2013


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO #12**

.

**LOCAL:** _BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL_

TERMINADA A AULA NO LABORATÓRIO DE QUÍMICA

* * *

- Stiles, fica esperto que o Sr. Harris está querendo ver a sua caveira. Eu acho até que ele aplicou o teste-surpresa valendo 20% da nota do semestre só para que VOCÊ ficasse com um zero bem redondo.

- DROGA. Será que se eu implorar, o Peter vai lá, mata o desgraçado e completa o serviço que ele deixou pela metade?

- E tem mais. Como eu não sou o único que acha que o objetivo do Sr. Harris ao dar o teste foi ferrar você, é melhor tomar cuidado. O time de _football _vinha treinando duro para o torneio deste fim de semana e parece que o teste pegou o pessoal despreparado. Eu escutei alguns deles falando em dar uma coça em você.

- Escutou? .. Usando sua superaudição? Tem certeza que falaram meu nome? Não podiam estar falando de outra pessoa, de outra situação?

- Quase certeza. Na verdade, eles falaram em dar uma coça no _veadinho nerd_. De quem mais eles podiam estar falando?

Stiles abriu e fechou a boca três vezes sem que nenhum som escapasse. Fazendo os mais diferentes e expressivos trejeitos e caretas. Estava indignado. Com Scott, muito mais que com os babacas do time de _football_.

Sua vontade era gritar contra mais aquela injustiça. Protestar veementemente contra a associação absurda que Scott fizera. Contra a forma estereotipada como ele era visto por muitos colegas.

Ele não era nenhum veadinho. Se não fosse o maldito lobisomem, ele teria passado a noite com a Irina. Ia poder esfregar na cara dos brutamontes do time de_ football_ que comera a garota mais gostosa do colégio. Que era o responsável pelo melhor orgasmo da vida DELA. Sim, porque tinha certeza que podia satisfazer plenamente uma mulher na cama. Qualquer mulher. Podia não ter prática, mas sobrava-lhe entusiasmo e disposição. E, pelo que já vira no vestiário, não fazia feio na comparação de instrumentos.

Mas, acabou não dizendo nada. De que adiantaria? Suspirou e permaneceu alguns segundos de cabeça baixa, desanimado. Se estava passando por tudo aquilo, a culpa era exclusivamente de Derek Hale.

'Bastardo!'

Primeiro, Derek destrói a melhor chance que já tivera na vida com uma garota. E Irina não era qualquer garota. Era A garota. A que mudaria seu status junto a seus amigos e a todo o colégio. Ficara arrasado, dormira mal e acordara atrasado para a aula do Sr. Harris. Mas, não tão atrasado assim. E, então, mais uma vez, Derek aparece para estragar seu dia. O lobisomem se dera ao trabalho de ir até sua casa especialmente para espezinhá-lo, humilhá-lo e ameaçá-lo. Para machucá-lo moral e fisicamente.

Como se isso não fosse o bastante, tinha que acontecer justamente no dia em que tinha aula de química no primeiro horário. Ganhara zero no teste e talvez ficasse em recuperação em Química Analítica. O que significava aulas NAS FÉRIAS com o Mr. Harris. Que arranjaria pretextos para novas detenções e advertências.

Mas, só precisaria se preocupar com isso SE sobrevivesse à surra que a equipe de football pretendia lhe dar.

'Maldito Derek.'

- Scott, você não pode deixar aqueles brutamontes acéfalos me baterem só porque são burros demais para acertar meia dúzia de questões idiotas de química!

- Você deve me considerar um brutamonte acéfalo muito MUITO burro porque EU TAMBÉM devo ter tirado zero no maldito teste de química.

Vendo que Scott começava a se afastar magoado com o que escutara, Stiles tenta segurar o amigo pelo braço para forçá-lo a escutar seu pedido de desculpas. Scott, chateado, puxa o braço com força e Stiles desequilibra-se e cai de cara no chão.

Mas, não foi isso que pareceu ao agente Jake Gray quando este viu a cena de longe. Pareceu que Scott provocou e depois jogou Stiles contra o chão.

- É, garoto. Talvez um dia você possa ter tido boa índole. Mas, parece que esses dias ficaram para trás.

.

- Você está bem, Stiles? McCall machucou você?

- Agente Jake? O que faz aqui na escola?

- Você sabe que estamos investigando mortes suspeitas e o Beacon Hills High School foi o cenário de estranhos episódios de vandalismo e violência ano passado. Portas de metal destroçadas, vidraças quebradas, marcas de garras em armários e, o que é pior, um vigia noturno morto. O que você sabe a respeito disto, Stiles?

- Eu sei .. o que todo mundo sabe. Encontraram o corpo do vigia destroçado na estrutura da arquibancada retrátil. Os alunos ficaram muito assustados. As aulas foram canceladas por três dias. Meu pai veio aqui e comandou as investigações.

- Você é um garoto inteligente, Stiles. Seu pai é o xerife do condado. Aposto como sabe bem mais do que o que todo o mundo sabe. O garoto que derrubou você há pouco ..

- O Scott?

- É. O Scott McCall. Você o conhece bem?

- Nós somos da mesma turma.

- Eu o vi jogando ontem. Ele fez uma falta feia num outro garoto. Me pareceu até que o garoto quebrou a perna.

- Não! O Isaac está ótimo. Eu estive com ele há pouco e ele disse que nem está mais sentindo dor.

- Não? Estranho! Fui jogador no colégio e entradas duras como aquela costumam deixar a gente mancando por um dia ou dois.

- Eu reparei que ele estava mancando um pouquinho. Ele deve ter dito que não estava sentido nada para bancar o durão.

- Eles têm alguma rixa? O Scott e esse Isaac Lahey.

- Não. Aquilo foi só um acidente. O _lacrosse_ é meio violento. O Scott às vezes se empolga na disputa da bola.

- Jackson Whittemore precisou pedir um mandato judicial para manter McCall afastado. Sabia disso?

- O Scott só está passando por uma fase. Ele sempre foi um cara legal.

- Stiles, eu vi o que o Scott acabou de fazer com você e vi muito bem que a falta de ontem foi mal-intencionada. O Scott de hoje não é mais o Scott que seu pai definiu como um garoto de boa índole. Todo cuidado com ele é pouco. Mas, depois a gente volta a se falar a respeito. Sabe onde posso encontrar Allison Argent?

.

Assim que o agente desapareceu de vista seguindo suas orientações para que encontrasse Allison, Stiles mandou um torpedo para Isaac avisando que os agentes estavam na área e que ele mancasse e fingisse dor. Isaac nem para se tocar que teria que representar por um dia que fosse que estava sentindo a perna? Será que ser burro era um pré-requisito para ser transformado em lobisomem? Tomara que não ou possivelmente os próximos seriam o time de football do colégio. E aí não seria de uma simples surra que ele passaria a ter medo.

Começou a teclar um segundo torpedo, desta vez para Scott, avisando que o agente Jake estava procurando a Allison, mas ao invés disso pediu que Scott fosse encontrá-lo na quadra de lacrosse para falarem sobre os caçadores. Se Scott visse Allison e o agente Jake juntos podia não se controlar e piorar o que já estava ruim.

.

.

.

Jake entrou na sala indicada por Stiles compenetrado no seu papel de federal durão, mas sua expressão mudou quando seus olhos pousam em Irina Shaykhlislamova. Ao vê-la, ele se deteve, fascinado. Os minutos passando e ele ali, parado, com cara de bobo. Hipnotizado pela visão daquela beleza celestial.

Irina, sem olhar diretamente para ele, dá um meio sorriso. Um sorriso de vitória. Afinal, qual a mulher que não gosta de confirmar que é desejada por um homem. Qual a mulher que não fica satisfeita quando sabe que tem o homem certo em suas mãos.

Aquele era com toda a certeza o homem certo.

O homem certo para matar o lobisomem que se atrevera a desafiá-la.

.

- Jake? JAKE?

- Quê? Danny?

- Pode voltar a respirar. Ela já saiu da sala! Aliás, como quase todo mundo.

- É? Ah! Claro! Desculpe. Eu me distraí pensando em outra coisa. Eu tinha umas perguntas a fazer para ..

Jake olha em torno e vê a sala vazia, à exceção de dele próprio e de Danny. Sentiu-se um pouco desorientado, como se tivesse saído de um transe.

Danny aproxima-se com um sorriso do falso agente e fala baixo de forma que só ele escute.

- E você querendo me convencer que é gay. Você só faltou babar quando viu a Irina. Ou melhor, está babando até agora.

- Esse é o nome dela? Irina?

- Irina Shaykhlislamova. Uma aluna de intercâmbio. É russa. O que dá a ela uma aura de mistério. Deixou todos os rapazes daqui enfeitiçados.

- Todos? Inclusive você?

- Confesso que sempre que ela me olha nos olhos eu penso em me declarar para ela. Ridículo, mas acredita eu cheguei a fazer isso. Foi logo que ela chegou no colégio. Eu pedi que ela me desse uma chance. E olha que naquele momento estava tudo ótimo entre eu e o Percy.

- Eu sabia que você não era um caso perdido.

- Não se iluda. Mesmo alguém como a Irina ..

- Espera. Eu vou querer saber desta história em detalhes. Você vai me contar tudo. Mas, não neste minuto. Foi muito bom encontrar você. Eu estava mesmo pensando em te ligar.

- Jura?

- Quero te fazer uma proposta indecente.

.

.

.

**LOCAL:** _DELEGACIA DO CONDADO DE BEACON, BEACON HILLS_

* * *

- Agente Clay?

- Já de volta, xerife?

- É. Em situações assim que constatamos o peso da idade. Não sou mais um garoto. Estou exausto. Vim aqui para saber se tem alguma novidade, mas vou ter que passar em casa para trocar as calças e os sapatos.

- Caiu dentro do rio, xerife?

- Teria caído se não fossem os reflexos rápidos do agente Jake.

- Onde ele está?

- Passamos antes no hotel e depois o deixei no _high school_ local. Ele disse que queria interrogar alguns alunos sobre a morte do vigia noturno no ano passado.

- E como foi a investigação na região do rio?

- Primeiro, seguimos pela margem por três quilômetros rio abaixo. Nada. Depois, voltamos pela estrada até o ponto onde deixamos o carro, seguimos de carro na direção da reserva e novamente pegamos o curso do rio num ponto mais acima. Seguimos o rio até a entrada da cidade. Novamente, nada. Já solicitei a vinda de mergulhadores, mas eles só chegam amanhã.

- O policial Dalton disse que a enfermeira McCall confirmou que três dos seis desaparecidos tem amostras de sangue guardadas no hospital da cidade. E que encontrou fios de cabelo no trailer do velho Nicholas. Ele foi em busca de pistas dos outros dois desaparecidos.

- Pode chamá-lo de Chad. Ninguém aqui vai saber quem é o policial Dalton.

* * *

**NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**: As meninas vão ao shopping e tudo acaba em tiroteio.

* * *

02.06.2013

PS.: Eu não quis ser muito explícito ao dar um rosto ao policial Chad, mas para quem souber reconhecer a referência ..


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO #13**

.

**LOCAL:** BEACON HILLS FASHION MALL

INÍCIO DA TARDE DO MESMO DIA

* * *

_- Não acredito que nunca tenha vindo ao _shopping_ antes! Você está na cidade desde o semestre passado. Como sobreviveu tanto tempo sem fazer compras?_

_- Eu fiz compras. Só não fiz compras AQUI. Aqui é lindo, mas é tudo muito mais caro._

_- Essa é a graça. Gastar MUITO. De preferência em coisas absolutamente dispensáveis._

_- Americanas! Porque alguém ia querer comprar algo de que não precisa?_

_- Russas! Essa é a coisa mais comunista que já escutei na vida. Tem certeza que não é comunista, Irina?_

_- Na Rússia não circula tanto dinheiro quanto na América. Aprendemos desde cedo a viver com menos._

_- Não é à toa que todos têm tanto medo que os comunistas cheguem ao poder. Você deve ter sofrido lavagem cerebral. Deve ser horrível isso de viver com menos._

_- Lydia, não exagera. Irina, ninguém em _Beacon Hills_ gasta tanto no shopping quanto Lydia Martin. Na semana que a Lydia fica de cama resfriada ouvimos na TV os comentaristas de economia dizendo que os níveis de consumo despencaram._

_- Bem, estamos aqui para comprar um boné ou uma jaqueta para a Allison. Melhor um boné e uma jaqueta. Aliás, estou precisando de uma jaqueta também. E uma saia. E botas, naturalmente. E uma bolsa nova. E trocar de tablet. Ouvi dizer que saiu um modelo novo._

_- Lembrei de algo! Lydia, você fica com a Irina uns minutinhos? Aquela loja tem sapatos maravilhosos. Porque vocês duas não vão na frente? Encontro vocês lá. Tem uma coisa que quero comprar e que está fora da lista de compras da Lydia._

_- Jura que existe algo que esteja fora da lista de compra da Lydia?_

_- Senso de humor. Gosto disso numa garota. Vamos, então, Irina._

.

Allison aguarda Lydia e Irina entrarem na loja de calçados, olha em volta disfarçadamente e apressa o passo na direção do garoto moreno de roupas surradas que se mantinha à distância.

- _Scott, o que está fazendo aqui? Você odeia vir ao_ shopping.

- _Não é que eu odeie vir ao_ shopping. _Eu só não tenho paciência para acompanhar você e a Lydia fazendo compras._

_- Esse me parece um bom motivo para a gente permanecer separados. Temos incompatibilidade de gostos._

_- Quanto a isso acho que posso dormir tranqüilo. Duvido que você encontre um namorado que curta esse programa de índio. A menos que você arranje um namorado GAY. Não! Acho que nem mesmo alguém como o Danny teria paciência para uma tarde no shopping com vocês duas._

_- O Danny! Quem sabe ele não seria um bom candidato a namorado? Não, bobagem. Só se eu estivesse maluca! O Danny não seria um candidato e sim um concorrente forte. Estou me lembrando da vez que você tirou o Danny para dançar no baile. E de você sair correndo para salvá-lo do _kanima_ na boate _gay_. Acho que você nunca fez algo tão romântico assim comigo._

_- Viu o quanto você está se arriscando em me deixar solteiro? E se eu resolver trocar você pelo Danny?_

_- Eu te mato e uso a desculpa de você ser um lobisomem._

_- Ainda está com muito ódio do Derek? De todos nós, lobisomens?_

_- Eu não odeio você, Scott. Você sabe que não. Quanto ao Derek, .._

_- Ele só fez o que fez para me salvar, Allison. Eu ia morrer se ele não detivesse a sua mãe. O Derek não fez de forma premeditada, nem para atingir a sua família._

_- Scott, eu sei de tudo isso, mas ela ainda é a minha mãe e ainda está morta. Não dá para simplesmente passar uma borracha e seguir em frente. Não é tão fácil assim. Eu preciso de mais tempo, Scott._

_- Tudo bem. Eu espero o tempo que for preciso._

- _Longe do Danny,_ ok?

_- Prometo._

_- Você não me respondeu. O que está fazendo aqui no_ shopping?

_- Eu sabia que eu ia te encontrar aqui. Sei que prometi que daríamos um tempo. Mas, depois de te ver ontem no jogo, eu senti ainda mais saudade. Precisava te ver. Falar com você. Pensei até em implorar para a gente voltar a ficar junto._

_- Scott, .. eu já disse. Ainda não estou pronta para isso._

_- Tem também um outro motivo. Se algo me acontecer .. Eu não queria que estivéssemos brigados._

_- Não vai acontecer nada com você, Scott. Eu não vou deixar acontecer._

_- Eu não estou falando da sua família. É que .._

_- Scott, eu preciso me desculpar com você. Eu devia ter te avisado sobre os caçadores._

_- Você SABIA?_

_- Sabia._

_- E porque não me avisou?_

_- Você vai me odiar por isso! Eu não queria que você alertasse o Derek. Eu queria que os caçadores acabassem com ele e com o Peter._

_- Queria ou QUER?_

_- Uma parte de mim ainda quer. Mas, existe uma parte que está em dúvida._

_- Talvez se vocês conversassem .._

_- Nós conversamos._

_- Sério? Quando foi isso?_

_- Ontem à noite. Depois do jogo. Ele apareceu na minha casa._

_- E não adiantou de nada essa conversa?_

_- Eu o tive sob a mira da minha arma. Pensei que quando o visse, eu o mataria sem hesitar. No entanto, .. eu abaixei a arma e escutei o que ele tinha a dizer._

_Scott abraça Allison de forma protetora. Allison deixa-se abraçar. Scott sente o odor acre da lágrima solitária que escorre pela face da ex-namorada e que acaba absorvida pela blusa de flanela que ele está usando. Mas, Scott interpreta errado o significado daquela lágrima._

'Espero sinceramente que um dia você possa me desculpar pelo que vou fazer a você, Scott.'

.

.

**LOCAL****:** _DELEGACIA DO CONDADO DE BEACON, BEACON HILLS_

* * *

_- Stilinski?_

_- O que faz aqui?_

_- Sou cidadão de_ Beacon Hills. _Nada mais natural que procure as autoridades constituídas quando minha família é ameaçada._

_- Esse é um direito qualquer cidadão que não esteja OFICIALMENTE MORTO._

_- Esse equívoco é um dos motivos que me trouxe aqui. Mas, não parece surpreso de receber na sua delegacia um cidadão oficialmente morto._

_- Não em se tratando de você, Hale. Eu sempre soube que_ vaso ruim não quebra.

_- Lembro que esteve na clínica pouco depois da morte de Laura._

_- E você me enganou direitinho com sua representação de catatônico._

_- Eu realmente fiquei catatônico por seis longos anos. Quebrado de corpo, mente e alma._

_- E agora não há nem mesmo sinal das cicatrizes que você ostentava até há pouco tempo._

_- Engano seu. As cicatrizes ainda existem na minha alma._

_- Hale, apesar de todas as nossas diferenças, acredite que eu fiquei sinceramente revoltado com o que fizeram com a sua família. E com você. Saiba que eu realmente me empenhei em levar os responsáveis à justiça._

_- Imagino que fosse difícil considerando que o antigo delegado era homem de confiança de Gerard Argent._

_- Ele criou dificuldades, mas isso não impediu que as investigações avançassem e que o relatório pericial fosse isento. O problema foi a falta de testemunhas e de provas consistentes da responsabilidade dos Argent._

_- A justiça acabou sendo feita. Os responsáveis diretos foram punidos._

_- E com isso novos crimes foram praticados. Sabe que posso a qualquer momento reabrir a investigação sobre a morte da sua sobrinha. Fatos novos, como sua milagrosa recuperação._

_- Laura morreu em conseqüência de um ataque de animal._

_- Eu sei exatamente que tipo de animal matou a sua sobrinha._

_- Stilinski, mesmo os Argent estão de acordo que a justiça foi feita. Acabou._

_- Eu sei que os Hale e os Argent seguem seus próprios códigos. Mas, eu também sigo um código. As leis do Estado da California._

_- Respeito sua integridade. Sempre respeitei. É por isso que estou aqui. Estamos novamente ameaçados._

_- Pretende formalizar uma queixa?_

_- O homem que se encontra neste momento na sala de interrogatório. O que realmente sabe dele?_

_- É um agente federal. Veio investigar as mortes na cidade._

_- Agente _Clay Miller_, do FBI? Ele está usando aqui a mesma identificação FALSA que usou em_ Cody, Wyoming.

_- Falsa? Como assim, FALSA? Lembro dele falar alguma coisa a respeito de_ Cody_. Algo a respeito de uma investigação sobre ataques de lobos que ele teria feito no_ Wyoming. _É isso mesmo. Lembro que ele comparou_ Cody _a_ Beacon Hills.

_- Não foi simplesmente uma investigação. Ele exterminou toda uma alcatéia. Um alfa e quatro betas._

_- Esta falando de .. lobisomens?_

_- O que acha, xerife? Só acho estranho que até agora não tenha feito a associação. A menção a_ _CODY_ _não lhe faz lembrar alguém? Alguém MUITO PRÓXIMO?_

O xerife Stilinski sente seu coração acelerar e sua vista escurecer. Se ele não estivesse sentado, certamente cairia. Seus olhos ardiam, mas de forma alguma podia permitir que as lágrimas escorressem. Não ali, no seu ambiente de trabalho. Não na frente de Peter Hale. Não na frente do responsável por seu parceiro ter se transformado num monstro.

.

Quando o policial Chad entrou na sala, Peter estava de pé, a mão pousada sobre o ombro do xerife num gesto de apoio. Já o xerife mantinha a cabeça baixa. Ainda estava visivelmente abalado pelo choque da revelação que o antigo parceiro e compadre, o homem que um dia foi seu melhor amigo, estava morto.

O policial pareceu não notar o clima estranho. O que ele tinha a relatar não podia esperar.

_- Xerife! Estão chegando à central telefônica da delegacia diversas ligações relatando um tumulto seguido de tiroteio no shopping._

O dever mais uma vez falou mais alto. Não importava que a dor em seu peito fosse comparável à da perda da esposa. O que quer que estivesse sentindo, teria que ficar para depois. Já acontecera. Não podia ser mudado. Tinha que focar no agora. Havia civis em perigo. Havia um trabalho a ser feito. E ele o faria, mesmo que morrendo por dentro.

O xerife Stilinski se levanta num salto, busca sua arma e põe no coldre. Depois, leva a mão ao distintivo buscando forças. Isso sempre funcionava para ele. Lembrava a quem havia jurado servir.

_- Que tipo de tumulto? O que aconteceu?_

_- Parece que um rapaz ficou descontrolado. Ele invadiu lojas e quebrou vitrines enquanto perseguia duas garotas._

_- E precisavam dar tiros? A segurança do shopping não conseguiu dar conta do arruaceiro?_

_- Disseram que o tal rapaz tinha garras e feições animais. Alguém falou em LOBISOMEM._

O xerife e Peter Hale trocaram olhares que o policial Chad mais uma vez pareceu não notar. Continuou seu relato.

_- E não foram os seguranças que atiraram. Foi um homem alto de cabelos claros curtos ainda não identificado._

_- Alguém ferido?_

_- O tal rapaz lobisomem. Foi atingido por diversos tiros. Parece que o mataram._

* * *

Agora sabemos a identidade do alfa morto no PRÓLOGO da fic e também do seu assassino. Esclarecida também a relação entre o lobisomem assassinado e Stilinski **pai**.

* * *

NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: _OS ARGENT E A MORTE DO SCOTT_

* * *

10.06.2013


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO #14**

.

**LOCAL:** _RESIDÊNCIA DOS ARGENT_

FINAL DA TARDE DAQUELE DIA

* * *

_- Filha! Você fez o que era necessário. Não se martirize assim._

_- Foi loucura fazer o Scott perder o controle no shopping. A nossa família sempre tentou esconder a existência de lobisomens do grande público. Como vai ser agora? Muita gente viu o Scott descontrolado na forma de lobisomem._

_- Foi arriscado, mas foi um risco controlado. Era preciso que acontecesse num lugar público e você sabe o porquê. Não foi assim que combinamos? Que a morte do Scott fosse de conhecimento geral. Um grande espetáculo. Foi muito conveniente que ele tenha procurado você no shopping. Tivemos pouco tempo, foi preciso improvisar, mas no final deu tudo certo. Contente?_

_- Contente? Pai, é do Scott que estamos falando. Eu sei que era necessário. Eu concordei com o seu plano, mas isso não impede que eu me sinta péssima. Que eu me sinta culpada. Ele confiava em mim. Como você acha que vai ser daqui em diante?_

_- Allison, você é uma Argent. Existe um preço que os de nossa família precisam estar dispostos a pagar. Ou você acha que eu gosto do que faço? Que eu não preferia ter uma vida normal? Há muito tempo nossa família recebeu uma missão. Uma missão sagrada. É uma grande honra, mas cobra muito de nós. Eu próprio paguei um preço alto. Ser um Argent me custou o sonho de ser arquiteto. Me fez abrir mão daquela que acreditei ser minha alma gêmea. Minha paixão de juventude. Com o tempo, eu aprendi a amar a sua mãe. Mas, ela não foi a minha primeira escolha. Como você, eu também me apaixonei por quem não podia. _

_- Pai? Quem .. ?_

_- Não importa mais. Ela está morta. Assim como sua mãe. Assim como Kate. Assim como meu pai. _

_- Não sabemos ao certo se o vô Gerard está morto._

_- Mesmo que meu pai esteja vivo, não existe mais nenhuma possibilidade de retomarmos uma relação de pai e filho. Não depois do que ele fez com você, minha filha. Você é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida. É tudo que me resta. Para mim, você vem antes até mesmo da missão. É por você e pela sua felicidade que aceitei fazer o que você me pediu._

Christian Argent abraça carinhosamente a filha, que se recosta contra seu peito buscando consolo e proteção.

_- Pai, vô Gerard não merece que você chore por ele. Ele se importava apenas com ele mesmo. Ele não se importava nem mesmo com os princípios que dizia defender. Ele teria matado a mim e ao senhor, por uns poucos anos de vida. Mesmo que fosse para viver esses anos como um monstro._

_- Meu pai se transformou num monstro antes mesmo da tentativa frustrada de virar um lobisomem alfa. E não só ele. Kate cometeu atrocidades imperdoáveis contra os Hale. Eles não respeitaram nosso código de ética. O fato de combatermos monstros não é justificativa para agirmos de forma ainda mais cruel que aqueles que combatemos. Eu sei que deveria vingar minha irmã, mas sou agradecido a Peter Hale por ele ter poupado sua vida, filha. Sou agradecido a Scott por ele ter lutado para proteger você. Tudo o que passamos neste último ano me fez olhar até mesmo Derek Hale com outros olhos. Por isso, essa trégua entre nós. Eu precisava de um tempo para digerir isso tudo. Encontrar meu rumo._

_- Se não fossem os caçadores .._

_- Como nós, eles também tem uma longa tradição. Na verdade, eles são o resultado da união de duas longas e respeitadas linhagens de caçadores. Acredito que eles próprios não saibam o quanto é longa essa tradição. Nossas famílias já lutaram juntas no passado. Eu conheci os dois quando ainda eram garotos. Eles já agiam como pequenos caçadores na ocasião. Acho que eles nunca souberam o que é ter uma infância._

_- Eles estavam ontem no treino de lacrosse. Eu reparei como o mais velho olhava para mim._

_- Não me surpreende. Ele sempre teve fama de mulherengo. Fora isso, ele seria o candidato perfeito para pai dos meus netos. Ele carrega uma carga genética invejável._

_- Nem vem, pai. Ele é um homem bonito e pareceu ser interessante. Mas, não vou me casar com alguém só por causa dos seus genes._

_- Não estou pedindo que case._

_- PAI! Estou chocada. Nunca pensei que fosse ouvir uma barbaridade destas vinda de meu próprio pai._

_- Gerar filhos aptos é uma prioridade de linhagens como a nossa. Nossa família já recorreu a isso no passado. Muitas vezes. Mas, entendo que fique chocada. Fico até feliz que reaja assim. Hoje os tempos são outros. _

_- Acha que o que aconteceu no shopping fará com que nos procurem?_

_- Assim espero. Acredito que estivessem confusos com a nossa passividade frente aos lobisomens em meio a tantas mortes. Eles não vão escutar nossos argumentos se acharem que somos complacentes. O Scott já estava na alça de mira deles. Podia acontecer a qualquer momento. Não podíamos arriscar. Era preciso que agíssemos antes deles._

_- A mãe do Scott vai ficar desesperada. Mais ainda por não saber o destino do corpo._

_- Concorda comigo que de uma forma ou de outra ela sofreria. Está feito. Não há volta. É preciso que VOCÊ se mantenha forte. Seus amigos vão se voltar contra você. Derek e sua alcatéia podem nos atacar. Precisamos estar preparados. _

_- Eu vou estar preparada. A vinda dos caçadores precipitou os acontecimentos, mas talvez tenha sido melhor assim. É a nossa chance de resolver de uma vez por todas nossas questões com os Hale._

_- Filha, cuidado para não seguir o caminho da sua tia. Nossa cruzada não pode ser movida pelo desejo de vingança. _

_- O que me preocupa agora é que alguém tenha reconhecido o senhor no shopping. A Lydia com certeza reconheceu._

_- Cabe a você, Allison, garantir que ela não fale._

_- Tem também o Stiles. Ele não estava lá, mas ele vai ligar os pontos. Ele sabe de tudo. Pode contar para o xerife sobre nós. Sobre os lobisomens._

_- Allison, você realmente acha que o xerife Stilinski não sabe sobre nós? Que ele não sabe sobre os Hale?_

_- ELE SABE?_

_- Querida, o xerife Stilinski está muito mais envolvido nisto tudo do que você imagina. Mas, isso é outra história._

_- E se alguém fez um vídeo? O shopping estava cheio. Devem existir vídeos. Talvez até já estejam na rede._

_- Querida, eu coloquei no shopping vinte dos nossos homens para garantir que nenhum inocente saísse ferido. Mas, também para impedir que fossem feitas gravações reveladoras a partir de celulares e tablets. Mesmo que fosse preciso roubar os aparelhos. Confiscamos dois celulares, um smartfone e um tablet. Neutralizamos os sinais de GPS e apagamos os vídeos e as fotos depois de fazer uma cópia. Os únicos vídeos que vão para a rede são os feitos por nosso próprio pessoal. Fique tranqüila._

_- Aonde colocaram o Scott?_

_- Lá embaixo. No quarto subterrâneo. Mesmo que o xerife consiga um mandato de busca e vasculhe a casa, não vão encontrar a entrada._

_- Eu quero vê-lo._

_- Tem certeza, querida? _

_- Tenho. Mesmo que ele não possa escutar, eu quero olhar para ele e pedir desculpas. _

_- É como você disse. Ele não pode escutar._

_- Será que não tinha outra maneira? Se nós tivéssemos falado .._

_- Acredite, Allison, essa foi a melhor solução. _

_- Eu estou tentando me convencer que foi. O que eu sei é que foi a coisa mais difícil que eu já tive que fazer na vida. A cara de incredulidade que o Scott fez quando eu apliquei a injeção nele ... _

_- Aquele foi o momento mais perigoso. Ele podia ter atacado e ferido gravemente você. _

_- Eu entenderia se ele se voltasse contra mim. Mas, não foi isso que aconteceu. Ele me olhou com mágoa e começou a se afastar andando de costas sem tirar os olhos de mim. Foi quando a Lydia e a Irina apareceram. Ele ficou enlouquecido quando avistou a Irina. _

_- _O wolfsbane _tem efeito alucinógeno. Não há como saber como isso o afetou. O que foi que ele viu._

_- Talvez não tenha sido só o alucinógeno. Talvez tenha a ver com o que o Derek nos contou._

_- Acredita no Derek?_

_- Não acreditaria se fosse Peter Hale que contasse. Já o Derek .. O Derek pode ser muitas coisas, mas não acho que seja dissimulado._

* * *

Um capítulo curto, mas não queria que passasse de 30 dias sem postar. Um pouco por falta de tempo, bastante por quase não receber reviews.

* * *

**NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**: _A FUGA INTERROMPIDA DE ERICA REYES._

* * *

09.07.2013


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO #15**

.

**LOCAL:** _DELEGACIA DO CONDADO DE BEACON, BEACON HILLS_

INÍCIO DA TARDE DAQUELE DIA

* * *

_- Jake, aonde você se meteu, cara?_

Clay olha desanimado para o celular em suas mãos. Estava em dúvida sobre os próximos passos da investigação. Ainda não absorvera completamente as últimas descobertas que fizera.

.

Passara o dia enfurnado na sala de interrogatórios da delegacia estudando os arquivos da polícia. Isolado do mundo. O xerife e os policiais pareciam ter esquecido que ele estava lá. Ninguém apareceu nem para oferecer um café. Ele bem que gostaria de tomar um café.

A última notícia que tivera de Jake fora através do xerife quando este voltara da investigação na região do rio. Jake teria ido ao _high school_ investigar a morte do vigia. Porque dele manter o celular desligado? Sabia que o irm .. o parceiro sabia se cuidar, mas mesmo assim ficava preocupado.

O isolamento acústico da sala parecia perfeito. Ele não escutara um som sequer vindo de fora. Quando sentiu fome, já bem depois do meio-dia, saiu e foi até a sala do xerife, mas, desta vez, encontrou-a vazia. Também não avistou o policial Chad. Tinha uns pontos do inquérito policial que queria esclarecer, mas isso podia esperar. Lembrava-se de uma lanchonete a duas quadras da delegacia. Pegou o laptop e seguiu para lá. Revisaria as anotações enquanto almoçava.

.

Tinha focado a investigação nas mortes do ano anterior. As mortes estavam interligadas, mas o maior número de registros e depoimentos estava relacionado às mortes da garota grávida e da _hostess_ da _Jungle Dance Club_.

Sua ida à boate na véspera aguçara sua curiosidade sobre as circunstâncias da morte da antiga _hostess _da _Jungle_. A garota tivera a garganta cortada. Garras, mas num padrão de corte muito diferente do de lobos ou lobisomens. É o que estava no inquérito e era o que sua experiência confirmava.

Descobrira também que o Danny amigo de Jackson Whittemore era Daniel Mahealani, uma das vítimas da toxina. Sorriu, satisfeito. Tinha agora um bom motivo para interrogar o rapaz. Sabia que seu interesse não estava relacionado com o esclarecimento da morte da _hostess._ Era algo mais pessoal. Queria entender o que levara Jake a dar tanta atenção a um adolescente gay.

.

Muitos fatos importantes não tinham ganhado destaque na cobertura jornalística do caso, o que por si só era estranho. Principalmente a participação do estudante Matthew Daehler como mentor da série de crimes. Só agora, lendo o inquérito, descobrira que todas as vítimas eram membros de uma mesma equipe de natação do high school local. Havia provas consistentes que Matthew Daehler era o assassino da garota grávida. O motivo era vingança e o principal alvo era o treinador da equipe, Daniel Lahey. Lahey. Escutara recentemente esse nome.

Na gravação feita pela câmera de segurança do hospital, o assassino olhava de relance para a câmera. A imagem não mostrava claramente o rosto, mas os olhos estavam visíveis. A real importância daquela imagem, no entanto, não era o que ela mostrava e sim o que ela não mostrava. A imagem não mostrava os olhos do rapaz iluminados. Matthew Daehler não era um lobisomem.

Também não saíra na imprensa que Matthew Daehler invadira armado a delegacia e ameaçara as vidas do xerife e do filho. Uma policial fora morta com o abdômen rasgado. As mesmas marcas de garras do ataque à _hostess._

Existia um monstro assassino e tudo indicava que era o corpo do monstro que segregava a tal toxina paralisante. A análise química atestara que a toxina não era um produto sintetizado em laboratório. Tinha origem biológica e similaridade química com a peçonha de uma classe de lagartos do deserto australiano. Aquela substância nunca tinha sido identificada antes em solo americano. Reforçava uma série de indícios que a criatura responsável pelas mortes tinha aparência réptil.

Matthew Daehler, de alguma forma, controlara a criatura e a usara em sua vingança. Isso parecia bem fundamentado no inquérito, mesmo que o inquérito não fizesse em nenhum momento menção a uma criatura sobrenatural. Novamente, o que chamava atenção não era que o que era dito, mas como era dito e, principalmente, o que era omitido. Clay estava admirado com a habilidade do xerife de usar os fatos para esconder a verdade. O inquérito permitia leituras muito diferentes para quem era e quem não era iniciado no sobrenatural.

Que tipo de criatura seria aquela? Nenhuma que já tivesse lidado no passado. Que falta fazia ter alguém para pesquisar literatura especializada no sobrenatural. Isso lembrava que tinham que voltar a Dakota do Norte. A questão era onde guardariam tantos livros. O porta-malas do carro não era lugar para um material tão valioso.

Existiam lobisomens na cidade, mas não foram eles os responsáveis pela série de mortes do ano anterior. Isso explicava em parte a aparente passividade dos Argent. Os Argent seguiam um código de conduta. Bem, pelo menos a família tinha um código de conduta. Quanto a segui-lo .. Se conhecia bem as pessoas, Gerard Argent jamais se frearia por palavras escritas por um antepassado longínquo.

Matthew Daehler morrera afogado em circunstâncias não esclarecidas. Claramente fora assassinado. Após a morte de Daehler, o monstro desaparecera. Nenhuma nova vítima, o que podia indicar que a criatura também fora morta. A questão era: por quem? Pelos Argent ou pelos lobisomens?

Precisava repassar o que descobrira para Jake antes que ele saísse por aí matando os lobisomens. Jake estava determinado a vingar a morte da garota grávida e voltara suas suspeitas para Scott McCall quando descobrira que o garoto era um lobisomem. E parecia que o garoto era inocente pelo menos desta morte.

O mundo não era tão preto e branco quanto parecia quando iniciaram sua cruzada. Havia toda uma maldita zona de cinza. Quem era de fato homem e quem era verdadeiramente monstro? Era uma questão cada vez mais difícil de responder.

Droga! Ter uma consciência só tornava tudo mais complicado. Era tudo tão mais fácil quando ele não tinha uma alma para atrapalhar.

.

.

.

.

**LOCAL:** _RESIDÊNCIA DA FAMÍLIA MARTIN_

FINAL DA TARDE DAQUELE DIA

* * *

_- Danny, aonde você se meteu, cara?_

Jackson olha desanimado para o celular em suas mãos. Não sabia o que fazer ou o que pensar. Naquele momento, o que mais precisava era escutar uma palavra amiga. Ainda não absorvera completamente os últimos acontecimentos.

Primeiro, recebera uma ligação de Lydia pedindo que ele fosse buscá-la no shopping. Estranhara o tom da voz dela ao telefone e dela ter desligado logo após ter feito o pedido, não dando tempo para que ele respondesse.

Tivera a impressão que ela estava assustada, mas a ligação o deixara mais irritado do que realmente preocupado. Os pedidos de Lydia sempre soavam como ordens. Era irritante essa mania que ela tinha de achar que ele tinha que parar o que quer que estivesse fazendo para atender a todo e qualquer pedido dela. Era nestes momentos que invejava Danny. Mulheres.

Ao aproximar-se da entrada do estacionamento do shopping, estranhou o comportamento dos motoristas. Parecia um estouro da boiada. Todo mundo parecia estar com os nervos à flor da pele. Todos com pressa de sair do estacionamento. Buzinas. Freadas bruscas. Ninguém querendo dar passagem. Isso o irritou mais ainda. O que estava acontecendo afinal?

Foi desarmado pela visão de Lydia sentada na escada da entrada principal do shopping. Nunca a vira naquele estado antes. Nervosa, ar desamparado, olhando para os lados como que procurando alguém. A maquiagem borrada e os olhos vermelhos denunciavam que ela havia chorado.

Chorado? Lydia Martin chorando em público? Lydia deixando-se ver de maquiagem borrada? Lydia sem uma montanha de pacotes de compras? Definitivamente, havia algo de muito errado acontecendo.

Ao vê-lo chegando, ela correu até ele e o abraçou. Na verdade, ela agarrou-se a ele como um náufrago se agarra a uma bóia. Sentia as unhas dela cravadas em suas costas, mesmo estando de jaqueta.

Ficaram ali, abraçados, sem trocarem nenhuma palavra, por muitos minutos. Até que Jackson sentiu que Lydia finalmente afrouxava a pressão e ganhava a distância que permitia olhá-lo nos olhos. Pode constatar então o quanto ela estava devastada.

_- Mataram o Scott, Jackson. O pai da Allison matou o Scott._

_- O quê?_

_- Mataram o Scott. Foi horrível. Por favor, me leva para casa. Me tira daqui. Por favor._

Jackson ainda tentou arrancar algum detalhe, mas Lydia começou a chorar e ele achou melhor não insistir. Mas, ele próprio precisava de um tempo para digerir o que escutara. Saber que Scott estava morto causara em Jackson uma espécie de atordoamento.

.

Ao chegarem à residência dos Martin, Jackson teve que se desdobrar para acalmar a mãe de Lydia. A mulher ficara histérica ao ver o estado da filha e cobrava explicitações de Jackson, como se tivesse sido ele o responsável pelo estado dela.

E Lydia nem mesmo para esclarecer que ele, Jackson, não tinha culpa de nada.

Lydia só abriu a boca para pedir à mãe que lhe trouxesse um calmante e a Jackson para que não fizesse mais nenhuma pergunta e ficasse com ela até que ela dormisse.

Sem alternativas, ele fez o que ela pediu. Lydia parecia tão fragilizada que quebraria se ouvisse um _não_.

Eles se deitaram e ele a envolveu em seus braços. Ela se aconchegou junto ao corpo dele e cinco minutos depois já tinha caído em um sono profundo. É fato que ela havia tomado quatro comprimidos para dormir. Mas, não fora só por conta disso. A experiência que vivera a esgotara física e mentalmente. Ela dormiria mesmo sem os comprimidos.

.

Abraçado à Lydia, Jackson se esforçava para por as próprias idéias no lugar. Sua mente parecia dar voltas sem chegar a lugar nenhum. _Scott morto?_ Há poucos meses, ficaria imensamente feliz com a notícia. Ou talvez não. Podia se fazer de indiferente e superior, mas isso era apenas parte da sua armadura. No fundo, não era o tipo de pessoa que se alegrava com a desgraça alheia.

Por muito tempo, simplesmente ignorara a existência de Scott McCall. Ele não era ninguém. Sua família não tinha dinheiro nem status social. Ele não se destacava nos estudos nem nos esportes. Era asmático e não tinha fôlego para encarar toda uma partida de_ lacrosse_.

Então, tudo mudara. Scott mudara. Tornara-se um super-jogador. E existia uma razão sobrenatural para aquela mudança. Scott tornara-se um lobisomem. Ser um lobisomem era como ser um super-homem. Invencível. Imortal. Passou a querer aquilo para si mais do que tudo. Chegara a ficar obcecado.

Soubera dos Argent quase ao mesmo tempo em que soubera dos lobisomens. Mas, contra todas as evidências, recusava-se a acreditar que a ameaça que os Argent representavam era real. Mesmo depois de ter sido usado por Matt Daehler e de conhecer Gerard Argent continuara a ver apenas as vantagens de se tornar um lobisomem.

Era como se somente agora, ao escutar Lydia falando que Scott morrera, que a ficha tivesse realmente caído. A realidade, como um trem desgovernado, atingira-o com toda a sua crueza. Scott fora morto por ter se tornado um lobisomem. Esse podia ter sido também o seu destino. Talvez viesse a ser.

Não. Scott morrera porque era burro. Burro como uma porta. Um babaca idiota metido a herói. Bem feito para ele.

Uma lembrança inconveniente rompeu naquele momento a barreira mental que Jackson se esforçava para erguer como forma de se proteger do medo que ameaçava sufocá-lo. Uma lembrança da época em que era o _kamina_. Tornara-se uma ameaça. Um assassino. Todos achavam que a única solução era matá-lo. Se não a única, a mais fácil. A definitiva. Apenas Scott ainda o via como uma pessoa e insistia que deviam fazer de tudo para salvá-lo. Scott era mesmo um completo idiota. E agora estava morto.

Jackson não percebeu quando uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto.

.

.

.

.

**LOCAL:** _RESIDÊNCIA DA FAMÍLIA REYES_

FINAL DA TARDE DAQUELE DIA

* * *

_- Filha, me conta o que está acontecendo. Porque você está fazendo essa mala?_

_- Mãe, eu preciso ficar fora uns tempos. Mas, não se preocupe. Quando eu estiver a salvo, eu dou notícias._

_- Quando estiver A SALVO? Pelo amor de Deus, Erica, no que foi que você se meteu?_

_- Mãe, eu juro que eu não fiz nada de errado. Mas, eu preciso desaparecer por uns tempos._

_- É aquele NEGRO, não é? Eu avisei você tantas vezes, filha, que ele não prestava._

_- Não é nada disso, mãe. O Boyd não tem culpa de nada._

_- É por causa do que houve no shopping? Eles interromperam a programação para noticiar um tumulto em que um rapaz acabou morrendo. É isso, filha? Me diz - pelo amor de Deus - que você não está envolvida na morte deste rapaz._

_- Claro que não, mãe. Imagina._

_- Então, porque você está fugindo?_

_- Se eu ficar, ELES vão me matar. Vão me matar como mataram o Scott._

_- Filha, não vá embora! A gente vai à polícia, você conta que está sendo ameaçada e pede proteção._

_- Mãe, a senhora não entende._

_- Então, me explica. Me explica para que eu possa entender. Só assim eu vou poder proteger você._

Erica abraça a mãe com desespero. Estava com medo. Medo de ser morta. Medo que ser novamente presa e torturada. Boyd estava certo sobre os Argent. Eles não precisavam de motivos. Eram todos assassinos. Allison traíra Scott. Vaca traiçoeira. Scott tinha que ser muito burro para achar que algo bom podia vir daquela família.

.

Desde que se transformara em loba e deixara aflorar seu lado sensual, ia com freqüência ao shopping. Só ia menos que Lydia Martin, pois essa era imbatível. Sempre comprava uma coisinha ou outra, geralmente pequenos acessórios. Sua família não era rica. Ela tinha que fazer render o pouco dinheiro que recebia dos pais. Via as vitrines, via as pessoas, se fazia ver pelas pessoas.

Estranhou ao ver Allison e Lydia com Irina. Nenhuma das duas era amiga de Irina. Até onde sabia, Irina não tinha amigas mulheres. Vagabunda com cara de santa. Foi a curiosidade quanto à presença de Irina que fez que Erica seguisse o trio à distância. Aí, apareceu o Scott. Ele, aparentemente, estava procurando Allison.

Viu quando Allison se afastou de Scott e fez uma chamada pelo celular. E viu-a voltando para perto dele e ele a puxando para um beijo. Eles dando um beijo demorado, meloso. A cara de bobo alegre que ele fez depois. A cena lhe embrulhou o estômago. Scott era mesmo muito bobo. Sentiu uma pontinha de inveja. Scott era um homem como poucos. Allison não merecia ter Scott aos seus pés.

Voltou a olhar as vitrines, entrou numa loja e experimentou um cinto. Ao sair da loja, viu algo que a surpreendeu. Não teria visto se não fosse sua visão ampliada de lobiswoman. Com a mão livre, Allison tirara disfarçadamente uma seringa da bolsa. Seu outro braço envolvia o pescoço de Scott, que sorria.

Então, Allison injeta com a seringa um produto no pescoço de Scott. Logo em seguida, Scott se descontrola e começa a quebrar coisas. Quase ao mesmo tempo, Chris Argent surge e Allison corre na direção dele. Ele não viera sozinho. Erica reconhece pelo menos quatro homens que participaram de sua sessão de tortura.

Erica não precisava que lhe dissessem mais nada. Se queria viver tinha que fugir. Imediatamente. Depois, daria um jeito de avisar Boyd e pedir que fosse ao seu encontro.

Boyd estava certo. No fundo, a culpa de tudo aquilo era de Derek Hale.

.

Erica não chegou à rodoviária como planejava.

Num trecho deserto, a duas quadras da casa da família que estava abandonando, um tiro certeiro na nuca a derrubou.

Ninguém viu quando ela caiu.

Ninguém escutou o tiro.

O carro afastou-se sem chamar a atenção.

Ninguém saberia nos próximos dias o destino de Erica Reyes.

* * *

Não foi apresentado no seriado o primeiro nome do pai do Isaac. Ficou sendo apenas Mr. Lahey. Segui então a sugestão de Brightest Moonlight na fic 'it should tear a kid apart (it does)' e ficou Daniel. Falta escolher um nome para o xerife Stilinski e o próprio Stiles. Não sei se lembram, mas, **nesta fic**, o nome de batismo de Stiles é o mesmo do parceiro policial do pai xerife.

* * *

**NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:** _FALANDO DE MORTE NO CEMITÉRIO_

* * *

20.07.2013


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO #16**

.

**LOCAL:** _CEMITÉRIO DE BEACON HILLS _

INÍCIO DA TARDE DAQUELE DIA

* * *

Isaac estava voltando para casa quando viu o Camaro preto próximo à entrada do cemitério. Nem precisaria ter usado o olfato para localizar o alfa. Como intuíra, Derek estava em frente à lápide do túmulo da irmã. Laura não fora enterrada no mausoléu da família, a pedido de Derek. Havia, no entanto, instruções para que ela fosse transferida para lá após a morte do próprio Derek.

Derek também deixara na administração do cemitério um envelope fechado com as instruções para seu próprio funeral. Isaac, quando soube disso pelo pai, achou aquilo mórbido e incompreensível. Derek era apenas poucos anos mais velho que ele próprio e Isaac ainda pensava em si mesmo como um garoto. Não conseguia entender alguém tão jovem já preocupado com a própria morte.

Naquela época, Isaac não sabia que Derek era um lobisomem. Não sabia que lobisomens existiam de verdade. Não podia saber que tantos acreditassem que ele e seres como ele não deveriam ter sequer o direito de existir. E que agissem para tornar isso realidade. Mas, isso não deveria ser motivo de espanto. Num passado não muito distante muitos defenderam o extermínio completo dos lobos. Como se a potencial ameaça que representavam para as ovelhas justificasse a extinção da espécie.

Agora ele próprio era um lobisomem. Derek o transformara. Se soubesse na ocasião o que sabia hoje talvez tivesse recusado a oferta. Talvez. Gostava do que se tornara. Ser um lobisomem tinha seus inconvenientes, mas não era de todo ruim. Ter os sentidos ampliados era maravilhoso. O fator de cura era um milagre. O dom de remover as dores de outros o fazia sentir-se abençoado. O que a maioria via como uma maldição, ele via como um presente.

Ele era agradecido a Derek pelo presente que recebera.

.

Era até estranho saber que a maioria dos transformados não conseguia controlar a fera interior que a Lua Cheia trazia para a superfície da mente. Manter o controle, mesmo banhado pela luz intensa da lua cheia, não era assim tão difícil para Isaac. Talvez porque antes mesmo da transformação ele já lutasse contra o monstro assassino que sabia existir dentro dele. Um monstro que arranhava as paredes de sua alma clamando por sangue.

Pensara um milhão de vezes em um milhão de formas de matar o pai e fazer desaparecer o corpo. Às vezes, se imaginava matando-o de forma dolorosa e cruel; outras, de forma rápida e indolor. Imaginava também as coisas que diria ao pai enquanto este agonizava. Despejaria sobre ele tudo que estava preso na sua garganta, impedindo-o de respirar. Exporia suas dores, choraria suas mágoas, gritaria sua incompreensão pelo desprezo que recebia, declararia seu amor traído pelo pai de suas lembranças de infância e até imploraria seu perdão por não ser o filho de quem ele se orgulharia.

Um milhão de vezes pensara em matar o pai e um milhão de vezes conseguira se controlar e escutar calado os impropérios gritados por ele. Afinal, ele era seu pai e aprendera que devia a ele respeito e obediência. Um milhão de vezes pensara em se rebelar contra as injustiças de que era vítima e um milhão de vezes forçou-se a pensar que também o pai sofria e se sentia injustiçado pelo que a vida lhe tirara. Um milhão de vezes quis devolver a violência que lhe era infringida e um milhão de vezes se forçara a lembrar que causar dor aos outros não diminui a nossa própria dor.

Mas, a cada batalha, a fúria da fera crescia e ele sabia que era uma questão de tempo para a fera sair vitoriosa.

Ao ver o pai morto, seu corpo destroçado, culpou-se por ter desejado sua morte e culpou-se mais ainda por sentir-se aliviado por ele ter finalmente saído de sua vida para sempre. Sentiu-se um monstro ao constatar que seu pai estava morto e que isso o fazia feliz. Muito feliz. Mesmo que todos o vissem como um menino abusado, ele sabia que não era mais uma vítima indefesa. Sabia que a fera que mantivera presa por tantos anos finalmente se libertara.

Quanto Derek propôs transformá-lo em monstro viu a chance de tornar-se por fora o que já era por dentro. Finalmente seria forte o suficiente para devolver ao mundo todo o mal que o mundo lhe ofertara.

Ele até tentou. Mas, aquele vândalo insensível e irresponsável não era seu verdadeiro eu.

Enquanto foi um homem via a si próprio como um monstro. Somente depois de transformado em monstro, pode enxergar que era, que fora e que nunca deixaria de ser um homem. Não deixaria o mundo transformá-lo no que ele não era. Ele não era como o pai. Não deixaria que seu pai, depois morto, fosse o grande vencedor.

O homem e a fera estavam reconciliados e, finalmente, estavam em paz.

.

.

O cemitério era o negócio de família da família Lahey. Era de seu pai, Daniel, que, enquanto vivo, o gerenciara, e, agora, com a morte deste, era dele e de seu irmão. Não sabia se Camden voltaria um dia para reclamar sua parte da herança. Achava que não. Camden nunca se identificara com aquele lugar. Camden só voltaria a entrar num cemitério o dia que não tivesse a escolha de sair.

Isaac não. Sentia-se bem quando estava ali. Gostava da paz que aquele lugar transmitia. Toda aquela amplidão, aquele verde e aquele silêncio. Aquele lugar o acalmava. Era lá que se refugiava das explosões de fúria do pai. Era lá que exorcizava a sensação claustrofóbica que persistia depois que era libertado do velho freezer horizontal. Sabia que os mortos não podiam machucá-lo. Os vivos, sim.

Um cemitério é um lugar de reflexão. Lá as pessoas buscam respostas para perguntas que transcendem as pequenas questões do dia a dia. As pessoas que temem as respostas às grandes perguntas não costumam gostar de cemitérios. O cemitério nos lembra que não temos controle total de nossas vidas, que o final será sempre solitário e que um dia ninguém mais lembrará quem fomos.

Um cemitério é também um lugar de encontros. De encontro com o passado. De encontro com quem faz falta no nosso presente. Um encontro em que um fala e o outro não responde. Mas, talvez escute. Talvez entenda. Talvez perdoe. Quem pode saber? A única certeza é a de falar e não ser interrompido, criticado ou ignorado.

Isaac agora entende os motivos de Derek para pedir uma sepultura separada para a irmã. Ele queria poder ficar sozinho com ela, longe dos demais parentes. Queria poder conversar com a irmã sem que eles escutassem. Embora ele amasse seus outros parentes mortos não tinha com eles o mesmo grau de intimidade. Tinha coisas que ele somente podia compartilhar com Laura.

Entendia também o motivo para Derek estar ali naquele momento. Estavam novamente ameaçados. Novos caçadores chegaram à cidade. Scott o havia prevenido sobre eles. Os caçadores sabiam de Derek e de Scott, mas ainda não sabiam sobre ele. Se fugisse naquele momento era quase certo que escapasse. Mas, o que seria de Derek? E de Scott? Sentia-se muito mais ligado a eles do que um dia fora ligado a Camden. Já perdera uma família. Quantas mais suportaria perder?

A idéia de fugir não o agradava. Não era um rato para fugir do navio ao ouvir o primeiro trovão da tempestade.

.

Era difícil estar num cemitério e não pensar em morte. Mas, o medo da morte não pode guiar nossas vidas. Ninguém sabe o dia da própria morte. É perda de tempo ficar especulando a respeito. Mesmo que acabasse morto, não culparia Derek. Derek o tirara do fundo de uma sepultura e lhe dera esperança. Queria devolver a ele um pouco desta esperança.

Parou ao lado de Derek e ficou ali esperando que o outro terminasse suas preces ou o que quer que tivesse vindo fazer ali. Seus olhos se fixaram na lápide do túmulo de Laura. Era uma lápide simples. Apenas o nome e as datas de nascimento e morte. Derek sempre fora econômico nas demonstrações de afeto.

Depois de alguns minutos, Derek se voltou para Isaac sem encará-lo. Apenas pousou a mão em seu ombro.

_- Desculpe por tudo. Não era para ser assim._

_- Não há nada a ser desculpado. Você pode contar comigo._

Derek olhou Isaac nos olhos, sorriu agradecido, e se afastou sem pressa. Era, no entanto, um sorriso triste.

Isaac ficou ali por mais um tempo, pensativo. Como era possível que alguém pudesse conhecer Derek Hale e continuar pensando nele como um monstro? Derek cometera muitos erros, mas isso não o tornava um monstro. Isso o tornava .._ humano_.

.

.

Isaac conhecia a localização de cada túmulo aberto naquele cemitério nos últimos três anos. Essa tarefa era sua desde que completara 16 anos. Lembrava perfeitamente da noite que escavou o túmulo de Laura Hale. Tinha combinado ir ao cinema com uma colega de turma e teve que desmarcar no último momento, com o pai berrando em seu ouvido o quanto ele era inútil e imprestável. Escavara a sepultura com má vontade. Xingara a garota, como se ela tivesse morrido somente para estragar seu programa. Não tinha como saber que aquela morte mudaria completamente o rumo da sua vida.

_- Desculpe, Laura. Você merecia que eu tivesse me esforçado mais. Me perdoe._

Nesse momento, o vento muda de direção e uma rajada súbita sacode os ramos das árvores sobre a sua cabeça.

_- Esse cheiro_ ..

Isaac tinha o faro muito desenvolvido. Percebia cheiros muito melhor que Scott, Erica ou Boyd. Não estava sozinho ali. Isaac sabia quem era o intruso. O cheiro o denunciara. Só não entendia o que ele pretendia vindo ali. O porquê dele estar se escondendo. Sim, porque percebia que a fonte do cheiro estava em movimento, buscando fugir da direção que o vento levaria seu cheiro até ele. Aquilo não podia ser algo bom.

As feições de Isaac mudam. Seus sentidos eram mais aguçados quando estava transformado. O intruso estava na seção judaica do cemitério. Evitava aquele setor desde que seu pai fora enterrado ali. Se dependesse de Isaac, o capim cresceria e o túmulo do pai ficaria esquecido até que se desfizesse sob a ação implacável do tempo.

O melhor era descobrir logo o que o outro pretendia. Isaac se aproxima cauteloso, mas sem se intimidar. Mais e mais próximo. Então, o intruso se revela com um sorriso no rosto e um rifle nas mãos. A surpresa paralisa Isaac por um segundo. Um segundo que faz toda a diferença.

- Porque .. ?

O tiro certeiro atingiu Isaac no peito. Ele sentiu o impacto, mas não chegou a sentir dor. Ainda deu alguns passos para trás antes de cair de joelhos. A sensação era estranha. Sua visão perdia o foco e os sons chegavam a seus ouvidos distorcidos.

Não ali. Não era justo que seu pai presenciasse seu derradeiro fracasso. O barulho do vento nos galhos das árvores chegava aos seus ouvidos como o riso debochado de seu pai que costumava acompanhar sua frase favorita: '- O que eu fiz para merecer um filho tão incompetente.'

O último pensamento coerente de Isaac foi que talvez seu pai sempre tivesse estado certo a seu respeito. Como pudera deixar-se abater tão facilmente? Só mesmo sendo muito incompetente.

No instante seguinte, Isaac sentiu-se sendo envolvido pela escuridão. E depois, nada.

* * *

O capítulo anterior ganhou um novo parágrafo em 28.07.2013. Uma correção necessária, já que Clay não passou a manhã isolado. Ele falou com o xerife quanto este voltou da investigação do rio.

* * *

**NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:** _O QUE O XERIFE SABE ?_

* * *

26.07.2013


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPÍTULO #17**

.

**LOCAL:** _DELEGACIA DO CONDADO DE BEACON, BEACON HILLS_

FINAL DA TARDE DAQUELE DIA

* * *

_- Acalme-se, Sra. Reyes. Tem certeza que foram essas as palavras da sua filha. Ela disse 'Se eu ficar, ELES vão me matar. Vão me matar como mataram .. o SCOTT?'?._

_-Tenho, xerife. Essas palavras ficaram martelando na minha cabeça. Quando ela saiu de casa levando uma mala pequena, eu me vesti rápido e fui atrás dela. Fui até a rodoviária, mas ninguém a viu por lá. Ela estava com pouco dinheiro. O que ela tinha não dava para ir muito longe._

_- A senhora conhecia esse Scott? Seria algum namorado dela?_

_- Não. Ela nunca tinha falado antes de nenhum Scott. Ela estava namorando um negro. Contra a minha vontade, fique isso claro. O sobrenome dele é Boyd. Ou o apelido, sei lá. Não sei o nome completo, mas não acho que seja Scott._

_- Eu faço uma idéia de quem seja esse Boyd. Um rapaz que completou a última série do Beacon Hills High School semestre passado. A senhora disse que ela tinha saído mais cedo dizendo que ia ao shopping e que voltara abalada?_

_- É por isso que acho que esse Scott pode ser o rapaz que foi morto no shopping. O senhor acha isso possível, xerife?_

O xerife sentiu um nó se formando na sua garganta. Sentiu os olhos arderem. Olhou de esgueira para a mochila que recolhera no _shopping_ e que disseram ser do garoto lobisomem que fora morto. Estava cansado de saber a quem pertencia. Conhecia bem demais o chaveirinho com o escudo do _Cyclones_, o time de _lacrosse_ do _Beacon Hills High School_, que pendia do _feixo éclair_ da mochila.

Aquele dia estava parecendo um pesadelo que não tinha fim. O morto, os desaparecidos, os federais que talvez não fossem federais, Peter Hale, Gen e, agora, Scott. Sentia-se sem forças. Estava no seu limite. Mas, sabia que a pior parte viria mais tarde. Quando tivesse que encarar Stiles e confirmar que Scott podia estar morto. Quando tivesse que confortar Melissa.

_- O senhor está bem, xerife?_

_'Não, minha senhora. Eu não estou bem. Como eu poderia? Pelo amor de Deus, eu preciso ficar só. Eu preciso ficar só para pôr para fora essa dor que está me rasgando por dentro.'_

_- Guarda! Guarda! O xerife está passando mal._

O xerife Stilinski senta em sua cadeira e joga a cabeça para trás. Esforça-se para controlar a respiração. Queria poder relaxar, mas sabia que as lembranças das últimas horas não lhe dariam trégua. Queria ir para casa e se jogar na cama, mas não podia. Era o xerife e havia ainda muita coisa a ser feita.

.

Estava chegando à delegacia, ainda nem terminara de estacionar o carro, quando fora abordado pela Sra. Reyes. A mulher estava transtornada. Sugeriu que falasse com a policial de plantão, mas a mulher insistia que queria falar com o xerife e ninguém mais que o xerife. Na hora, encarou aquilo com uma das chatices inerentes ao cargo. Mães desesperadas que, no final, descobrem que a filha dormira na casa do namorado. Depois de escutá-la, via que tinha mesmo algo preocupante por trás daquilo tudo.

As garotas envolvidas na confusão do _shopping_ eram Lydia Martin, Allison Argent e uma garota com um forte sotaque que as vendedoras que interrogara não identificaram com segurança. Falaram em sotaque alemão, polonês, russo e grego, mas claramente nenhuma falava com conhecimento de causa. Quanto a serem Lydia e Allison, não havia dúvidas. As vendedoras as citaram espontaneamente pelos nomes. Acrescentando o comentário de que eram clientes assíduas da loja.

Soubera que Scott fora transformado em lobisomem na noite em que Matt Daehler invadira a delegacia armado e atirara em Scott. Um tiro à queima-roupa e poucas horas depois não havia nem mesmo uma cicatriz? Sabia bem demais o que aquilo significava. Ficara também muito claro que Stiles sabia de tudo e que estava acobertando Scott.

Quem era ele para culpar o filho? Stiles fizera exatamente o mesmo que ele próprio fizera no passado. Era uma ironia que ele e o filho chorassem a morte de seus melhores amigos exatamente no mesmo dia.

O que teria causado o estranho comportamento de Scott? As pessoas no shopping descreveram o comportamento dele usando termos como _'drogado', 'alucinado', 'maluco', 'doidão', 'enlouquecido'_. Disseram também que pouco antes ele estava _'normal', 'alegre', 'sorridente'_ e até que tinha beijado '_uma garota morena'_. Allison, sem dúvida. Ela, com certeza, tinha algo a ver com aquilo tudo. Allison era uma Argent e daquela família era possível esperar qualquer coisa.

Não tinha como um romance entre Scott e uma Argent acabar bem. Sentia-se culpado por não ter chamado Scott para uma conversa franca. Contar a ele o quanto aquela gente era perigosa. Scott era um garoto ingênuo. Não tinha um pai que olhasse por ele. _Beacon Hills_ tinha um lado escuro, habitado por monstros. Alguns destes monstros se consideravam homens. Não eram. Gerard Argent, que Deus queira que esteja queimando no Inferno, não conservava nenhum resquício de humanidade.

Ficara aliviado quando Stiles lhe contara que Scott e Allison tinham rompido o namoro, mas logo ficou claro que os dois continuavam a se encontrar às escondidas. Scott era muito transparente, não sabia mentir. Scott só passou a agir como se o rompimento fosse para valer depois da morte de Victoria Argent. E, isso, por si só, já dizia muita coisa para quem conhecia aquela família.

A morte de Victoria Argent estava muito mal contada. O promotor aceitara muito rápido a versão de _'suicídio em conseqüência de um quadro depressivo recorrente'_. É assim que estava nos autos. O promotor não achou necessário convocar o médico que prescrevia a medicação que ela, como depressiva crônica, teria que tomar. Tinha certeza que esse promotor era mais um de uma longa lista de homens plantados por Gerard Argent em cargos chave do distrito.

O uso de um punhal até combinava com a personalidade de Victoria, mas não com a forma como uma mulher deprimida age. A forma como a lâmina transpassou seu coração. Mesmo que não tenha sido assassinato, uma coisa é certa. Ela não executou o ato sozinha.

Some-se a isso, a saída de cena de Gerard Argent um pouco depois. Nada tirava de sua cabeça que o espancamento de Stiles após o jogo de _lacrosse_ não fosse coisa daquele velho dos Infernos. E o motivo só podia ser um: Scott, que agora era um lobisomem.

Talvez fosse a hora de pressionar Stiles para que ele conte tudo o que sabe sobre esse episódio. Se Stiles não quiser contar ao pai, terá que depor para o delegado. Seu instinto de policial lhe dizia que o rompimento do namoro de Scott e Allison estava relacionado à morte de Victoria Argent. E que isso estava, de alguma forma, ligado com os acontecimentos no _shopping_.

Ao que parecia, houve uma ação orquestrada no _shopping_. O atirador não estava sozinho. Havia outros. Muitos outros. Homens misteriosos que surgiram do nada e retiraram as pessoas de perto da zona de tumulto, em alguns casos com truculência. Ou que se punham na frente das pessoas bloqueando seu campo de visão e impedindo que fizessem vídeos. A sala de monitoração do _shopping_ fora arrombada e os aparelhos com os registros das gravações das câmeras de segurança foram destruídos. Os discos rígidos foram roubados. Os tiros não foram uma resposta desesperada ao descontrole de Scott. Foi o resultado de um ataque planejado com muita antecedência.

Acreditou inicialmente que o misterioso atirador fosse o agente Jake. Mais ainda depois de saber que fora o agente Clay quem matara seu antigo parceiro Yevgenyi Wiśniewski. Ainda não sabia como reagiria quando voltasse a encontrar aqueles dois. Se o que Peter Hale dissera sobre os dois estarem se passando por federais fosse verdade, teria um enorme prazer em colocá-los atrás das grades. Mas, agora tinha certeza que o atirador misterioso fora Christian Argent.

A questão é: porque uma ação tão chamativa em um lugar público? Se a intenção fosse simplesmente matar Scott podiam tê-lo emboscado num lugar ermo. Se aquilo era um recado, a pergunta a ser feita era: 'Para quem?'

Tinha também a questão do sumiço do corpo. Se Scott estava morto, o que pretendiam fazer com o corpo? Se ainda estava vivo, era vital que fosse encontrado o quanto antes e levado a um hospital. Tinham o testemunho de um vendedor que afirmou ter visto o atirador carregando a vítima sobre o ombro direito, a cabeça e os braços pendentes.

Não podia ficar ali parado. Precisava de um mandato de busca e apreensão para vasculhar a casa dos Argent. Desta vez, eles tinham ido longe demais. O difícil era convencer o juiz a expedir o mandato.

.

.

.

.

**LOCAL:** _DELEGACIA DO CONDADO DE BEACON, BEACON HILLS_

MEIO DA TARDE DAQUELE DIA

* * *

Difícil imaginar que um acontecimento como aquele não fosse rapidamente dominar as redes sociais de _Beacon Hills_, um lugar onde todo mundo conhece todo mundo.

_Shoppings_ estão sempre cheios de adolescentes e adolescentes não saem de casa sem um _smartphone_ ou um _tablet_. Estranho seria se fotos e vídeos das cenas de vandalismo, pânico e tiroteio no _Beacon Hills Fashion Mall_ não estivessem na rede antes mesmo da chegada da polícia ao local.

Mas, estranhamente não estavam.

Existiam fotos, mas feitas a distância e que não revelavam muita coisa. A qualidade dos poucos vídeos era pior ainda. Comentários havia. Muitos. Indignados. Não só com a violência do episódio e com a possível morte de um adolescente. Inúmeros comentários falavam de pessoas empurradas, desconhecidos gritando para que as pessoas abandonassem o _shopping_, celulares arrancados das mãos de seus proprietários e arremessados longe ou mesmo pisoteados e de _tablets_ roubados no shopping e fora dele.

Mais numerosos ainda eram comentários de quem jurava ter visto ou escutado de pessoas que viram o tumulto que o rapaz morto tinha feições animais, dentes proeminentes e garras afiadas. Logo surgiu o tag #_TEENWOLF_. Muitos juravam que o rapaz lobisomem era o estudante do '_BH High_' Scott McCall. A discussão sobre McCall ser ou não o lobisomem logo se tornou o assunto dominante. Afinal, _Beacon Hills_ era pequena o suficiente para todos saberem de quem se tratava.

.

O _laptop_ do agente Clay monitorava permanentemente qualquer menção na rede a assuntos relacionados ao sobrenatural. Outra inestimável contribuição de Frank.

Claro que com vampiros, lobisomens e zumbis em alta na cultura pop o número de postagens diárias com alguma referência a essas criaturas era astronômico. Mesmo considerando apenas o território continental americano.

Para funcionar, o programa de rastreamento precisava desconsiderar as menções aos monstros de ficção mais conhecidos e isso já reduzia o total em mais de 99%. O 1% restante passava por filtros mais sofisticados e eram classificados pela sua probabilidade de tratar-se de um relato real.

Uma das formas de saber se se trata ou não de um evento real é que um evento real tem uma origem bem definida. Um lugar específico, rastreável, de onde tudo aconteceu. O evento repercute primeiro próximo onde aconteceu e depois é difundido por quem é receptivo àquela informação. A partir daí, passa a haver uma replicação da informação que não mais se preocupa em fazer distinção entre realidade e ficção. Esse é o padrão. O que o programa faz é buscar o ponto zero para validar a informação. Para um caçador não basta saber que aconteceu. É preciso saber ONDE aconteceu.

Claro que o programa criado por Frank não é perfeito. Nenhum programa é. Se um vampiro real for identificado como Edward terá grandes chances de ser deixado em paz. Se for identificado como Cullen, é certo que terá passe livre para matar. O mesmo para um lobisomem Jacob.

Já um lobisomem Scott merecia atenção.

No caso, o programa localizou as palavras _'lobisomem' _e_ 'Beacon Hills'_ associadas e um padrão de difusão que fez o programa considerar 73% de possibilidade de tratar-se de um evento real. Sabendo o que sabia de _Beacon Hills,_ Clay não deixaria de investigar mesmo que o programa tivesse indicado 0,1% de probabilidade. Principalmente quando o programa acusou que o nome McCall aparecia em 13% do total de mensagens e que esse percentual só aumentava.

.

Clay buscou pelo xerife e soube das chamadas para a delegacia sobre tumulto no _shopping_. O xerife seguira para o _shopping_ com o policial Chad e esquecera-se dele. Maldição. Estava a pé. Tentou mais uma vez contatar Jake pelo celular e novamente nada. Onde diabos Jake se metera? Que hora para desaparecer! Bem no meio de uma investigação. O pior é que estava sem carro e _Beacon Hills_ não tinha algo que pudesse ser classificado como serviço de transporte público.

Informou-se e soube que da delegacia até o _shopping_ era uma caminhada de trinta minutos. Ou uma corrida de quinze. Nada mais ridículo que correr de terno e gravata carregando um laptop. Se ao menos, ..

_- FBI. Perdoe o incômodo, senhorita, mas preciso MUITO de uma carona até o shopping. _

_- Entre. Até imagino do que se trata. Acabei de receber uma mensagem de texto sobre um tumulto com tiros no BH Fashion Mall. Vamos._

_- Obrigado. Deixe que me apresente. Agente Clay Miller._

_- Prazer. Eu sou a professora Marin Morell._

.

Ao chegarem, Clay volta a agradecer a Marin e sai do carro apressado, sem olhar para trás. A Srta. Morell observa o agente se afastar e sorri. O agente Clay era um homem extremamente atraente. Isso tornava a missão dela muito mais .. prazeirosa.

.

Clay seguia em direção à entrada principal do shopping quando vê o Camaro preto entrando no estacionamento numa velocidade maior que a recomendada e Derek Hale saindo apressado do carro mal estacionado e correndo em direção ao _shopping_. Ele recua para não ser visto e segue com os olhos o lobisomem até ele desaparecer no interior do prédio. Segue, então, com um sorriso confiante, até o Camaro e, tomando cuidado para não ser visto, instala sob a calota do pneu traseiro direito um dispositivo eletrônico de rastreamento.

_- Agora, Sr. Hale, vamos ser capazes de acompanhar todos os seus passos. Muito em breve essa cidade vai poder dormir tranqüila, sem monstros como você a solta nas ruas. Seus dias estão contados, monstro_.

* * *

**ESCLARECIMENTO:**

Acredito que todos saibam que Stiles não é o nome do personagem. É um apelido e significa um tipo de 'escada' para travessia de cercas (_a step or set of steps for passing over a fence or wall_).

Os nomes dos Stilinski, pai e filho, ainda não foram revelados no seriado (e espero que não sejam até eu ter terminado a fic). Num dos episódios, no entanto, o técnico Finstock questiona o xerife sobre o estranho nome de Stiles e fica visível que o nome termina em -ienim. Ninguém encontrou um nome real que encaixasse adequadamente essa informação. Portanto, fica Yevgenyi (forma russa de Eugênio). O xerife chamava o parceiro de 'Gen' ("_O morto, os desaparecidos, os federais que talvez não fossem federais, Peter Hale, **Gen** e, agora, Scott")_

Como foi dito no CAPÍTULO #1 desta fic, Stiles foi batizado com o nome do parceiro policial do hoje xerife. É assim neste universo alternativo.

Yevgenyi é um nome russo, mas Wiśniewski é polonês. Fica estabelecido que o lobisomem morto tinha pai polonês e mãe russa.

Gostaram de Yevgenyi / Eugênio? Ou acham que Stiles está mais que certo de esconder o nome?

* * *

**NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:** _DEREK x CLAY_

* * *

04.08.2013


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPÍTULO #18**

.

**LOCAL:** _BEACON HILLS FASHION MALL_

FINAL DA TARDE DAQUELE DIA

* * *

Clay observava à distância a movimentação de Derek no _shopping_. O lobisomem havia parado em cada ponto onde se via destruição e feito perguntas, provavelmente investigando o que de fato acontecera. O mesmo que ele próprio estaria fazendo se o lobisomem não estivesse ali.

Clay apontara o _tablet_ para Derek e confirmara pelo brilho dos olhos o que já sabia.

Havia poucos clientes e a maioria se concentrava em torno das lojas que tiveram as vitrines quebradas. Todos queriam ver de perto o ponto onde o rapaz tombara abatido por tiros. A área com marcas de sangue tinha sido demarcada por faixas de isolamento amarelas com os dizeres _'crime scene do not cross'_. Muitos tiravam fotos. Alguém deixara uma flor com um laço branco amarrado. Muitas outras se juntariam a ela no dia seguinte.

Diversas lojas já tinham fechado as portas ou estavam se preparando para fechar. Aquele dia estava perdido para os lojistas. O tiroteio assustara as pessoas. O _shopping_ se esvaziara e dificilmente atrairia mais algum cliente naquele dia. No máximo, curiosos.

Nas lojas com vitrines quebradas, o gerente e os vendedores improvisavam tapamentos e guardavam as mercadorias no depósito. Todos queriam apagar aquele dia cheio de sobressaltos da memória e voltar o quanto antes para a ilusão de mundo perfeito que os _shoppings_ do mundo inteiro vendem.

Clay estava no modo caçador, completamente concentrado na sua presa, vendo e analisando cada pequeno gesto do lobisomem. Buscava interpretar os pensamentos de Derek a partir de seus atos e expressões faciais. Como nas diversas vezes que o vira farejando o ar. Ele o fazia de forma discreta. As pessoas ou não notavam ou não chegavam a achar estranho. Clay gostaria de saber de tipo de informações adicionais o olfato fornecia ao lobisomem.

Derek parecia também estar procurando por marcas de bala nas paredes, piso e forro do teto. Viu-o olhando com interesse para três pontos em especial. Queria crer que o xerife já tivesse recolhido todos os projéteis e cápsulas deflagradas. Isso era essencial para comprovar na justiça a identidade do atirador, desde que a arma fosse encontrada. Mas, por melhor que tenha sido a varredura do xerife, podia apostar que os sentidos aguçados davam ao lobisomem vantagem na busca. Examinaria depois aqueles pontos.

O que mais surpreendera Clay, no entanto, era a forma como o lobisomem tratava as pessoas que interrogava. Ele se mostrava respeitoso e cordial. Depois de vê-lo ameaçando o filho do xerife, imaginava-o arrogante e violento. No entanto, estava tendo uma prova que o lobisomem podia esconder sua verdadeira natureza quando era do seu interesse. Era mais dissimulado e ardiloso que imaginara.

A reação das pessoas indicava que sabiam de quem se tratava, mas não o que ele era. Ninguém agia como se soubesse que ele era um lobisomem. Não havia o olhar atravessado de quem procura uma diferença que deveria existir, mas que estava oculta. Não parecia haver nem mesmo o receio que as pessoas normalmente mostram quando estão a frente de um conhecido arruaceiro. Derek Hale não era temido como imaginou que fosse. Lembrou-se do xerife dizendo que não tinha conhecimento de nenhum ato agressivo por parte de Hale. Não acreditara antes e não acreditava agora. Mas, fazia todo o sentido que o monstro se esforçasse para criar uma imagem favorável para exibir de dia e só mostrasse quem ele verdadeiramente era protegido pelas sombras.

_Beacon Hills_ era uma cidade pequena e os Hale tinham sido uma família importante. Os mais velhos deviam lembrar-se dele garoto e talvez ainda pensassem nele como a vítima inocente da tragédia que se abateu sobre sua família. Derek passara anos fora e retornara já adulto. O xerife pintara o quadro de alguém que se mantinha recluso. Provavelmente interpretavam isso como marcas da tragédia do passado. O monstro parecia estar usando isso para angariar simpatia e apoio da população.

Além disso, Derek Hale era um homem atraente. Alguém que seduzia mesmo quando não tinha essa intenção. Podia ver isso pela forma com que as jovens vendedoras o cercavam e competiam por um sorriso dele. O xerife dissera que ele não tinha uma namorada oficial e que não se envolvera com nenhuma garota da cidade durante todo aquele ano. O que isso podia significar?

Ao mesmo tempo em que vigiava Derek, Clay acompanhava as postagens #_TEENWOLF_ em busca de algum detalhe relevante. Ficou surpreso com a reação das pessoas. Era natural que ficassem chocadas, surpresas ou mesmo incrédulas com a possibilidade de McCall ser um lobisomem. Era natural que ficassem indignadas com o vandalismo e a violência no shopping ou que alguém matasse um adolescente porque estava fazendo baderna num shopping. O que o surpreendeu Clay foi a comoção na cidade pela morte de Scott McCall.

Scott era uma celebridade na cidade, mas as pessoas não estavam chorando o atleta ou o ídolo. Estavam chorando o amigo ou o colega. Logo surgiram os _tags_ #_ILOVESCOTT_ e #_SCOTT4VER_, cheios de demonstrações de carinho. Aquele caso estava tomando dimensões que nenhum outro caso que trabalharam tinha assumido. E, a rigor, eles ainda não tinham feito absolutamente nada. Ainda estavam apenas coletando informações.

Clay precisava discutir urgentemente essas questões com Jake. Ele tenta mais uma vez contatar Jake pelo celular. Não conseguindo, resolve enviar uma mensagem de texto e isso o distrai por segundos. Quando ergue os olhos está cara a cara com o lobisomem. Os olhos de Derek cintilam em vermelho antes de retornarem ao verde.

_- Pergunte!_

_- Hale?_

_- Pergunte! O que deseja saber? Deve estar curioso a meu respeito. Está aqui há quase uma hora me observando atentamente. Ou simplesmente me acha um homem atraente?_

Clay fora pego de surpresa. O lobisomem era mais rápido do que imaginara. Distraíra-se teclando uma mensagem de texto e, nestes poucos segundo de distração, deixara-se apanhar. Podia estar morto naquele momento. Clay busca a arma no coldre sob o paletó, mas tem sua mão segura pela do lobisomem. Um aperto que, apesar de firme, não usa força excessiva.

Clay percebe que poderia libertar a mão e alcançar a arma. A pressão sobre seu braço fora reduzida. Mas, havia uma mensagem ali. O lobisomem queria deixar claro que aquele não era um gesto agressivo. Que assim como não aproveitara seu momento de distração para atacá-lo, estava dizendo que não o faria em seguida se não fosse forçado a isso.

_- Vai sacar a arma? Pretende me matar aqui, na frente de todos? É assim que vocês agem? _

Clay não responde. Homem e lobisomem ficam mais de um minuto se encarando. O olhar desafiador de Derek versus o olhar gelado do caçador. Derek permite que Clay veja seus olhos mudando para vermelho e retornando ao verde. Clay cerra um pouco mais os olhos e seu rosto mostra determinação e raiva contida.

_- Vou soltá-lo. Não se preocupe que não farei nada de irresponsável aqui. Podemos resolver nossas diferenças em outro momento e outro lugar. Ok?_

Sem esperar a resposta, Derek solta o braço de Clay, que suaviza o olhar, disposto a escutar o que o outro tinha a dizer. Porque era óbvio que, mais que oferecer respostas, havia algo que o lobisomem queria saber. Num gesto de paz, achou importante esclarecer que não tinham nenhuma responsabilidade pelo que havia acontecido naquele _shopping_.

_- Não atirei no garoto._

_- Eu sei. Ou não estaríamos aqui conversando. _

_- Jake, o meu parceiro, também não._

_- Tem certeza?_

Clay começou a abrir a boca, mas se calou. Ia dizer que tinha, mas a pergunta soara como uma afirmação em contrário e, de repente, ele já não tinha mais tanta certeza assim.

_- Então não sabe realmente? Mas, não. Não foi ele. Foram os Argent._

_- Sabe o porquê de agiram assim num lugar como esse?_

_- Tenho um palpite._

_- O rapaz baleado é mesmo Scott McCall?_

_- O sangue no local é dele._

_- Diga o que veio dizer? Ou acha que vindo até mim vai conseguir me intimidar?_

_- O que quero? Viver em paz. Mas, sei que não vão deixar. E, não vim aqui intimidá-lo. Mas, quero que saiba que também não fico intimidado pela reputação de vocês. _

_- Reputação? O que quer dizer com isso? Eu e meu parceiro fomos designados pelo FBI para investigar mortes suspeitas na cidade. Se não deve, não devia temer._

_- Está mentindo. Não veio somente investigar. Sei quem você é. Sei o que faz. Vai negar ter executado a sangue-frio a alcatéia de Cody três anos atrás, agente Clay Miller?_

_- Houve duas mortes em Cody. Era preciso pará-los._

_- Ao final de tudo, foram sete os mortos. Mesmo que vocês, CAÇADORES, não incluam seres como eu em sua contabilidade. _

_- Humanos estavam sendo mortos._

_- TRÊS humanos acabaram mortos ao final de tudo. Melhor assim? Um deles MORTO POR VOCÊ. Ou já esqueceu que matou um SER HUMANO em Cody? INOCENTE ainda por cima. Uma garota cujo único crime foi gostar de um rapaz que ela não sabia que era um lobisomem. A namorada de um dos três rapazes que você abateu sem se importar em saber quem eram ou se eram importantes para alguém._

Clay estava se sentindo cada vez mais desconfortável com aquela conversa. Fora colocado na defensiva pelas acusações do lobisomem. Sabia que o homem sem alma que agira em Cody, embora seguisse a linha mestra de salvar pessoas de ameaças sobrenaturais, não se importava nem um pouco com os efeitos colaterais de sua ação. Aquela não era a forma como ele normalmente agia e ele sente necessidade de se explicar.

_- Eu .. não estava no comando dos meus atos na ocasião._

_- Mas, achou-se no direito de matar um adolescente que também não estava no comando dos seus atos. _

_- Ele tinha matado e continuaria matando._

_- Ele tinha matado, mas poderia aprender a controlar-se. É possível, acredite. Mas, posso entender a lógica que usa para justificar para si mesmo tê-lo EXECUTADO. Concordo que as mortes não podiam ter acontecido. Eles deviam ter tomado providências para que não acontecesse. Soube que era a segunda lua cheia do rapaz. O alfa falhou com o rapaz e a cidade. Mas, os outros dois betas não eram responsáveis por essas mortes._

_- Eles interferiram. Tentaram proteger o assassino. Ele matou e voltaria a matar. Eu sei._

_- Acredito que fale com conhecimento de causa. Você também continuou matando, não é verdade? Quantos foram? Quando foi que recuperou o controle sobre seus próprios atos? Se é que já recuperou._

_- Eu recuperei. _

_- Mas, continuou a matar. Aposentou o agente Clay Miller por um tempo e passou a matar com seu verdadeiro nome. _

_- O que quer dizer com meu VERDADEIRO NOME?_

_- Ankeny, Iowa. Eu vi o vídeo e sei do que você e seu irmão são capazes. O que fizeram foi monstruoso. Alguém precisa detê-los antes que voltem a – como é que você disse? - PERDER O CONTROLE. Eu vim avisá-lo que vou matá-los. Vou matar vocês dois. E que vou fazer isso não por ser o monstro assassino que acham que sou. Vou fazer porque agora sei os monstros assassinos que vocês são. E não vou deixar que continuem matando inocentes impunemente._

Dizendo isso, o lobisomem se afasta. Clay observa Derek se afastando e sente como se o mundo tivesse virado de cabeça para baixo.

Aquela era uma situação surreal. Algo que nunca imaginou viver. Ser acusado por um monstro de ser um monstro ainda pior do que ele. E o pior era não ter como se defender da acusação. A primeira parte do que o lobisomem dissera era a mais pura verdade. Matara inocentes. Não apenas a garota. Muitos outros. Algum dia voltaria a queimar no Inferno por todas aquelas mortes.

Eram, no entanto, inocentes das mortes em Ankeny. Mas, jamais poderiam provar. Os monstros transmorfos que os personificaram não existiam mais. Não havia provas que um dia existiram. E ninguém que os viu viveu para contar. A menos que o vampiro alfa ou o rei do Inferno aceitassem testemunhar a seu favor, era a palavra deles contra a evidência de 14 mortos e um vídeo revoltante que mostrava a forma fria e os comentários debochados que faziam a cada assassinato cometido.

Clay nunca buscara reconhecimento e nunca esperara recompensas, mas aquilo era muito injusto. Tanto sacrifício e seriam para sempre lembrados como assassinos desumanos. Gostaria de gritar para o mundo que aqueles não eram eles, que eles jamais fariam algo parecido. Mas, quem acreditaria nele? Como negar que aqueles rostos eram os deles. Que aquelas vozes soavam como as deles. Que aqueles gestos e maneirismos eram em tudo iguais aos deles. Mas, o pior era escutar a acusação saindo da boca de um lobisomem.

Nas semanas seguintes à série de massacres, Frank apagou os vídeos dos massacres da lanchonete de Ankeny e da agência bancária de Jericho de uma infinidade de sites. Mas, é impossível fazer desaparecer completamente algo da internet. Só podiam contar com a memória curta das pessoas e o excesso de informações a que eram submetidas diariamente. Teriam para sempre essa espada pendendo sobre suas cabeças.

.

Clay deixou o shopping ainda abalado pelas palavras de Derek. Era como se os poucos que sua versão sem alma matara pesassem mais na balança que os muitos que salvara ao longo de tantos anos de sacrifício de sua vida pessoal, se é que um dia ele teve direito a ter uma vida pessoal. Estava se sentindo exausto. Esgotado. Injustiçado. Tudo que queria naquele momento era uma dose de whisky. Ou duas.

Foi grande a surpresa ao encontrar na frente do shopping a Srta. Morell aguardando por ele.

_- Achei que estivesse precisando de uma carona. Mas, vejo que está precisando mesmo é uma dose dupla de whisky. Se me permitir acompanhá-lo ... _

* * *

**NOTAS EXPLICATIVAS:**

1) Quem acompanha Supernatural percebe a importância nesta fic dos acontecimentos do episódio 6 da 7ª temporada ('Slash Fiction'). Ao final do episódio, os irmãos foram considerados oficialmente mortos. Mas, os vídeos do massacre na agência bancária de Jericho e na lanchonete de Arkeny tiveram repercussão nacional e seus rostos tornaram-se conhecidos. Por isso, os cuidados quanto às suas verdadeiras identidades. Se um dia forem presos, serão condenados à morte por massacres em cinco cidades.

2) O vídeo a que o Derek se refere é esse:

http-:-/-/-www-.-youtube-.-com-/-watch?v=J48gZLs4Nsk

[retire os traços (-) e assista]

3) Claro que quem mostrou o vídeo para o Derek foi o Peter. Mostrou para o Derek, mas não comentou com o xerife.

4) A referência a não ter uma alma situa os acontecimentos de Cody no período entre o final da 5ª e o início da 6ª temporada de Supernatural.

5) Tentei colocar no texto deste capítulo da fic todas as informações necessárias para quem não acompanha Supernatural se situar, mas sem me estender sobre o que são as criaturas e o que pretendiam (além de ferrar os irmãos, é claro).

* * *

**NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**: _CLIMA DE ROMANCE E SESSÃO DE ANÁLISE NUM PUB_

* * *

11.08.2013


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPÍTULO #19**

.

**LOCAL:** _PARTE ALTA DO RIO BEAVER CREEK_

UMA HORA DEPOIS DE TERMINADO O TIROTEIO NO BEACON HILLS FASHION MALL

* * *

Uma forma sinuosa se move próximo ao fundo lodoso do rio no trecho entre a reserva e a cidade. Naquele trecho há abundância de peixes e a água que flui é cristalina e sem contaminação.

Uns poucos quilômetros abaixo, a situação muda. A presença humana se faz sentir muito antes do rio chegar aos limites da cidade.

Primeiro, aparece lixo. Principalmente latas vazias de cerveja e refrigerantes e embalagens de alimentos industrializados.

Depois, aparece esgoto, material orgânico triturado nas pias domésticas e resíduos de detergente. Beacon Hills não é uma cidade industrial, mas mesmo assim um grande volume de resíduos oleosos acaba no rio.

O rio não está morto, mas, no trecho que passa pela cidade e nos cinco quilômetros rio abaixo, vivem somente as espécies de peixe mais resistentes à poluição.

_'Malditos humanos! Contaminam tudo o que tocam. Contaminam as águas, a terra e o ar. Se pudesse, purificaria o mundo e eliminaria qualquer sinal da passagem dessa espécie maldita sobre a face da Terra. Faria desaparecer os homens, suas cidades, suas máquinas e suas guerras'. _

Não entendia os humanos fazerem tanto alvoroço quando uma delas devorava um deles. Eram os primeiros a matarem-se uns aos outros. Eram cruéis com os de sua própria espécie. Destruíam o meio ambiente por ganância. Eram ELES os verdadeiros monstros. Verdadeiras aberrações da natureza. Natureza que nunca respeitaram. Estavam sempre em guerra e cada guerra trazia mais devastação.

'_Se não forem exterminados, acabarão por destruir o planeta ou cobri-lo com uma grossa camada de lixo'_.

A cada ano, os malditos tornavam a sobrevivência de sua espécie mais difícil. Não é só a poluição que trazem. São eles próprios. Humanos estão em toda a parte. Já não existem lugares onde possam considerar-se a salvo deles. Têm olhos até no espaço. Seus satélites podem esquadrinhar cada centímetro da floresta mais remota. No passado, se fossem descobertas, eliminavam o intruso e seguiam com suas vidas até o próximo intruso aparecer. Agora não. Havia humanos que se ocupavam exclusivamente de investigar cada desaparecimento suspeito. Ao matarem um, arriscavam-se a atrair dez.

Humanos reproduzem-se sem controle. Já são mais de sete bilhões. Eliminaram seus predadores ou os forçaram a viver escondidos. Como fizeram com sua espécie, hoje quase extinta. Sua espécie foi uma das muitas que foi vítima da intolerância humana. Humanos não dividem nada. Pegam tudo para si. Podem conviver com cães, vacas e ovelhas, mas não com outras espécies pensantes. Não aceitam nada que lhes faça concorrência.

O território ancestral de sua espécie encolhia. Habitavam originalmente rios e lagos das florestas frias que um dia ocuparam todo o norte e o centro da Europa e mais a parte européia da antiga União Soviética. Mas, essas florestas foram encolhendo e hoje estavam reduzidas a ilhas cercadas de cidades e plantações. Mesmo assim, o mar aberto nunca lhes pareceu uma opção. Sua espécie não é marinha. O mar é grande e assustador. Embora tenha quem as chame de sereias, são muito diferentes das sereias do mito grego. As sereias do mito não são uma espécie. São apenas três e, quando morrerem, não haverá outras.

.

Ela veio para o Novo Mundo na esperança de encontrar grandes áreas ainda intocadas pelo homem e livres de poluição. Veio em busca de um lugar que desse uma nova esperança de sobrevivência à sua espécie. E não é agora que encontrou o companheiro certo que vai desistir.

.

.

.

.

**LOCAL:** _SHAMROCK IRISH PUB_

MEIA HORA APÓS CLAY DEIXAR O BEACON HILLS FASHION MALL

* * *

_- Então, você é professora de francês e psicóloga?_

_- Sou formada em psicologia, mas trabalho como orientadora educacional no BH High. Os alunos tiram os professores do sério na sala de aula e os professores os mandam para mim. Assim, o diretor não é incomodado e os corredores permanecem vazios._

Clay abre um belo sorriso. Hesitara a princípio, mas agora estava contente de ter aceitado o convite e a recomendação do lugar. Marin era uma companhia agradável, o pub era simpático e ele estava precisando relaxar um pouco. Mas, um caçador é um caçador mesmo nos momentos de folga e Clay não consegue evitar de perguntar sobre o lobisomem _teen._

_- Algum estudante problemático?_

_- Existe adolescente que não seja problemático? Se existe, é caso para estudo._

_- Foi professora de Scott McCall, o rapaz baleado e talvez morto no shopping?_

_- Fui. Horrível imaginar que ele possa estar morto. Acho que não é só você que está precisando de uma dose dupla de whisky._

_- E como ele era?_

_- Um amor de pessoa. _

_- Sério? Assisti ontem um treino de _lacrosse _em que ele fez uma falta feia e foi expulso._

_- Não julgue Scott por esse episódio. Garanto que ele é .. ou era .. um ser humano excepcional. Um ótimo garoto. Era impossível conhecê-lo e não gostar dele._

Clay ficou um tempo olhando para Marin Morell e absorvendo aquela informação. Já estava na sua segunda dose dupla e os efeitos do álcool começavam a se fazer sentir. Respira fundo e afasta o copo quase vazio. Não pretendia engrenar uma terceira dose. Não depois da ameaça explícita do lobisomem. Vira o quanto ele podia ser rápido. Para enfrentá-lo e sobreviver, ia precisar de todos os seus reflexos. E, no seu ramo, uma batalha não tinha hora para acontecer. Podia começar quando pusesse os pés fora do _pub_. Ou mesmo antes. Deixaria para encher a cara quando tudo terminasse.

Mas, o álcool também tinha seu lado bom. Permitia que ele esquecesse por um minuto o lobisomem. Que olhasse para Marin e notasse a mulher atraente que ela era. Já reparara que ela era inteligente e intuitiva, qualidades que apreciava numa mulher. Não era como Jake, que olhava primeiro para o tamanho dos seios. Se bem que ela também não fazia feio neste quesito.

_- Agora sim. Posso ver que está num astral melhor. Você saiu arrasado do shopping. Viu algo tão terrível assim na cena do crime?_

_- Não foi algo que vi. Foi algo que me disseram._

_- Se incomodou, é porque é uma questão mal-resolvida na sua cabeça. Quando acontece algo assim, vale a pena trabalhar essa questão para que não volte a assombrá-lo no futuro. Coisas que ficam enterradas no peito acabam apodrecendo e contaminando outros aspectos da vida da pessoa. _

_- Então, é assim quando saímos com uma psicóloga pela primeira vez? Ela fica analisando cada palavra que dizemos para tentar descobrir se existe algo de sinistro no nosso passado._

_- Vício profissional. Eu busco indícios de problemas para ajudar a pessoa. É o lado bom daquilo que faço. Ajudar as pessoas. Acho que às vezes uma palavra pode ajudar muito. Talvez você ache uma visão muito simplista._

_- Não. Acho legal. O que eu faço também é para ajudar as pessoas. Só que de uma maneira diferente._

_- Confesso que essa história de agente do FBI ao mesmo tempo em que excita, também assusta um pouco. Tem todo um contexto de glamour e de violência associados. É como se fosse um mundo paralelo, envolto em segredos, onde pessoas usam armas e matam pessoas. Você deve achar ridícula essa minha visão. Mas, sabe como é, eu sou apenas uma professora de cidade do interior. _

_- Tem um pouco – ou muito – disso sim. Mas, veja o outro lado. O mundo esconde ameaças que a maioria das pessoas nem toma conhecimento que existe. Essa ignorância traz uma sensação ilusória de segurança. Permite que as pessoas toquem suas vidas despreocupadas. Mas, as ameaças estão lá e volta e meia alguém descobre isso da pior maneira possível. E essa ilusão de segurança só se mantém porque tem gente que age nos bastidores protegendo as pessoas das ameaças e do conhecimento de que existem ameaças._

_- Você é uma destas pessoas? Essas que combatem ameaças invisíveis para proteger pessoas como eu?_

Clay percebe que aquilo está parecendo papo de conquistador barato que tenta vender uma imagem de herói para impressionar a garota e levá-la para a cama. Fazia o que era necessário. Não se via como um herói imaculado, mas como alguém que aceita sujar as mãos e fazer o serviço desagradável.

_- Estou mais para o grupo que descobriu da pior maneira que essas ameaças existem. Tudo que faço é para evitar que aconteça com mais alguém. _

_- Não quero ser invasiva, mas vai se sentir melhor se desabafar com alguém. Às vezes, fica mais fácil falar coisas muito íntimas para um completo estranho. Ou para uma total desconhecida para quem se pediu uma carona._

_- Obrigado. Eu logo vou estar bem. Eu sobrevivi ao Inferno. Vou sobreviver a algumas verdades desagradáveis, como as que despejaram na minha cara há pouco._

_- Sobreviver, tenho certeza que vai. Estou falando de extrair algo bom de uma experiência ruim. _

_- Não se preocupe comigo. Não foi nada demais. E só que às vezes .. Você dá tudo de si e ninguém nunca vai saber o quanto aquilo lhe custou. _

_- Sei que é um agente do governo e que não pode comentar detalhes dos casos em que trabalha, mas pode omitir tudo aquilo que considere comprometedor. Não pretendo ameaçar a segurança nacional. Quero apenas que você se sinta melhor._

Clay não era de fazer confidências. Fazemos confidências a amigos. E Clay não se lembrava de ter tido um dia um amigo que pudesse chamar de seu. Alguém da sua idade, que estivesse vivendo os mesmos conflitos e fazendo as mesmas descobertas. Um segundo irmão. Aqueles que chamava de amigos, haviam sido amigos de seu pai. E agiam um pouco como se fossem seus pais. Aliás, um pouco não. Muito. Tinha o Jake, é claro. Mas, Jake não era seu amigo. Jake era seu irmão. Não era a mesma coisa.

_- Não escolhi essa vida. Ela me foi imposta. Sabe esse lance de 'negócio da família'? Por duas vezes eu tentei seguir outros caminhos. E, no entanto, aqui estou eu de volta. Mais uma vez._

Clay não saberia explicar o porquê de começar a falar coisas tão enterradas no seu peito. Talvez porque estivesse se sentindo sufocado por guardar aquilo por tanto tempo. Talvez porque Marin parecesse confiável. Talvez porque estivesse se sentindo fragilizado.

_- Se não gosta, se está te fazendo mal, o que te obriga a continuar? Mude! Todo mundo merece ser feliz. Não deu certo uma vez? Duas vezes? Insista. Tantas vezes quantas forem necessárias. É a sua felicidade que está em jogo._

_- Há algo mais importante em jogo. Vidas. As vidas de gente inocente. _

_- Imagino que há muitos outros que podem continuar o seu trabalho. O FBI emprega milhares de gatões sarados, de terno preto e óculos escuros. _

_- Não é simplesmente um trabalho que eu estaria deixando. É toda uma vida. Eu sei que não dá para salvar todo mundo. Mas, também não posso fingir que não é comigo. Um dos motivos para eu estar me sentindo desconfortável, é que foi exatamente isso que eu acabei de fazer. Fingi que não tinha nada com isso e tentei viver um amor. Mas, saber que neste tempo alguém passou o diabo e teve perdas inaceitáveis porque eu me omiti está sendo devastador._

_- Mas, é como você mesmo disse. Não dá para salvar todo mundo. Você não pode puxar essa responsabilidade somente para você._

_- Eu tenho um irmão. Ele é muito determinado. Ele sempre soube fazer uma distinção muito clara entre o que é certo e o que é errado. É como um dom que ele tem. Ele sempre soube escolher o caminho certo. Já eu me perdi diversas vezes no caminho. _

_- E você acha que ele está novamente certo e você novamente errado?_

_- Ele sacrificou muito por mim. Mais do que qualquer um possa imaginar ou suportar. E eu mais de uma vez o desapontei. E mesmo assim eu tenho certeza que ele seria capaz de sacrifícios ainda maiores por mim. _

_- Se é realmente assim, ele vai ficar feliz de ver que você está feliz._

_- Uma parte dele eu sei que vai. A outra vai achar que eu estou simplesmente sendo egoísta. _

_- Buscar a própria felicidade não é ser egoísta. _

_- Mas, ele vai continuar. Mesmo sozinho. E, neste ramo, é preciso alguém que proteja a nossa retaguarda. Ele precisa de mim. Sempre vai precisar. Eu não posso falhar com ele mais uma vez_.

.

Do lado de fora do pub, ouvidos sensíveis escutaram cada palavra sussurrada do diálogo entre Clay e Marin. A expressão invariável do rosto do lobisomem não permite prever seus próximos passos.

* * *

**NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **_LOBO SOLITÁRIO É LOBO INFELIZ_

* * *

**NOTAS**:

1) Um pouquinho da história da Irina e, pode não parecer, mas o diálogo entre Clay e Marin é de fundamental importância para a conclusão (ainda distante) da fic.

2) As identidades falsas começaram a ruir e em breve os agentes Clay e Jake passarão a ser chamados pelos seus verdadeiros nomes.

* * *

19.08.2013


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPÍTULO #20**

.

**LOCAL:** _BEACON HILLS HOSPITAL_

INÍCIO DA NOITE

* * *

_- Já disse que nada disso é necessário. Mais uns minutos e eu vou estar bem._

_- Xerife, o policial fez muito bem em trazer o senhor. Sua pressão subiu muito. Precisa ser medicado. E essa dor no peito? Precisa passar por exames. O senhor vai passar a noite AQUI em observação._

_- Fora de questão! Eu não posso ficar aqui repousando enquanto a cidade pega fogo. _

_- Xerife, o senhor manda daquela porta para fora. Aqui dentro, mando eu e os outros médicos. Estamos entendidos?_

_- Xerife, pense que o mais importante é a sua saúde. Lembre-se que tem um filho e que ele precisa do senhor. Sei o que estou falando. Conheço o Stiles. Não se preocupe. Eu cuido dos problemas da delegacia. Conheço os procedimentos. Vou ficar de olho nos resultados da perícia e preparo as intimações para começarmos a tomar os depoimentos dos funcionários do shopping a partir de amanhã à tarde. _

_- Chad! Eu preciso conseguir com o juiz um mandato de busca para entrar na casa de Christian Argent. É preciso também intimar Vernon Boyd a prestar depoimento na delegacia._

_- O juiz não está na cidade. Ele saiu de férias e só volta na semana que vem. Saindo daqui, eu posso ir atrás deste tal de Boyd e entregar a intimação. Aviso também o Stiles._

_- Essa do juiz estar fora .. Eu PRECISO deste mandato. É muito importante. Isso não pode esperar._

_- O senhor sabe como ele é. O gênio horrível que ele tem. Ele detesta ser incomodado nas férias. Mas, se é tão importante assim, eu falo com ele. Eu consigo que ele expeça um mandato._

_- Ele não vai atender você._

_- Xerife, esqueceu sou NETO dele? O neto predileto. _

.

_- Acabaram os exames?_

_- Por ora sim. Agora é esperar os resultados. Alguns são feitos fora daqui. Os resultados mais importantes só estarão disponíveis amanhã._

_- A enfermeira McCall .._

_- Coitada. Ela estava atendendo um paciente quando o idiota do servente entrou dizendo que o filho dela era um lobisomem e que tinham matado ele a tiros no shopping. Só matando alguém que dá uma notícia dessas desta maneira. Um lobisomem? Vê lá se isso existe. Esse pessoal acredita em qualquer coisa._

_- Como ela está?_

_- Ela ficou desesperada. Largou tudo o que estava fazendo. Queria ir de qualquer maneira para o shopping. Saiu como estava. Ela foi para o meio da rua tentando parar um carro que a levasse lá. Quase foi atropelada. _

_- Pobre Melissa .._

_- Não podíamos deixá-la sair por aí naquele estado. Trouxemos a Melissa de volta para o hospital e um enfermeiro aplicou nela uma injeção com sedativo. No momento, ela está bem. Está dormindo. Só vai acordar amanhã._

_- Eu quero vê-la._

_- Ela está na outra ala do hospital. Volte a deitar, por favor. O senhor precisa descansar. Não pode ir até lá._

_- É uma velha amiga. Eu quero vê-la. Por favor, apenas me diga onde ela está._

_- Xerife, volte para a cama!_

_- Pode deixar que eu mesmo descubro onde ela está. Ei! Que diabo .. O que é isso?_

_- Um sedativo. Isso vai acalmá-lo. O senhor não está em condições de sair por aí, xerife._

.

.

.

.

**LOCAL:** _CEMITÉRIO DE BEACON HILLS _

INÍCIO DA NOITE

* * *

Derek já tinha tentado diversas vezes fazer contato com cada membro de sua alcatéia e nada. Nem Peter, nem Boyd, nem Erica, nem Isaac. Ninguém atendia o celular. Estava ficando angustiado. Queria reunir o grupo. Era importante reafirmar que eles formavam um grupo. Mais que um grupo, uma alcatéia. Principalmente agora que estavam ameaçados. Juntos, eram fortes. Divididos, não teriam qualquer chance de vitória. Pior, acabariam mortos.

Era importante que discutissem os acontecimentos do _shopping_ e o que poderia ter acontecido com Scott. O porquê daquele ataque inesperado. Porque o Scott? Qual a verdadeira intenção dos Argent? Precisavam chegar a uma conclusão e discutir uma linha de ação conjunta. Se os Argent se aliassem aos caçadores e partissem com tudo para cima deles seriam massacrados.

Os caçadores sabiam sobre ele e sua família antes mesmo de chegarem à cidade. Acabaram descobrindo sobre Scott. Mas, sozinhos, talvez não chegassem aos outros. Já os Argent conheciam a todos. Quem eram, onde moravam, aonde podiam ser encontrados. Podiam inclusive ter colocado seus homens para vigiá-los e saber onde estavam todos naquele exato momento. Se os Argent resolvessem partir para um acerto de contas estavam perdidos.

Allison fora cruel jogando na sua cara que ele responsável pelas vidas e pelos atos dos garotos que transformara. Mas, o que ela disse era verdade. Tornara-se responsável pelo destino deles. Eles tinham seus problemas antes, mas todos reconheciam seus direitos fundamentais. Seu direito à vida. Agora não. Podiam ser caçados como animais e mortos por não serem humanos. Eram monstros. Não tinham direitos civis reconhecidos.

Talvez não tivesse o direito de transformá-los. Nem mesmo se implorassem como Jackson tantas vezes fez. Ao menos Jackson voltara a ser humano e deixara de ser sua responsabilidade. Se pudesse voltar no tempo, não cometeria o mesmo erro. Não transformaria ninguém.

Fora egoísta. Sentia-se sozinho e queria a companhia de iguais. Fazia parte de sua natureza buscar segurança emocional e apoio num grupo. Era assim com os lobos. Lobos solitários são emocionalmente instáveis e tornam-se violentos. Queria ter de volta uma família. Na impossibilidade de trazer de volta a sua, quis criar algo que fosse parecido com uma. Se ao menos Scott o tivesse aceitado como parceiro .. Se tivessem criado laços fortes de amizade .. talvez não tivesse transformado os outros.

Na ocasião, estava fragilizado. Laura estava morta. Ver a Mansão Hale naquele estado o deprimia. Kate voltara e reabrira as feridas mal cicatrizadas de seu amor traído. Ela nunca se arrependera do que fizera. Nunca o amara. Zombara do amor que ele um dia lhe dedicara. Fora capaz de torturá-lo só pelo prazer de causar dor. Sobrevivera, mas saíra quebrado desta nova decepção.

Sentia-se sozinho e excluído. Suas tentativas de aproximação eram mal interpretadas. Scott o rejeitava. Stiles o hostilizava. O que lhe restava? Acreditou que poderia ajudar outros desajustados. Alguém que precisasse dele tanto quanto ele precisava de alguém. Quis restaurar a auto-estima deles. Transformou-os. Mas, não foi como pensou que seria. Ainda se sentia sozinho.

Nascera um lobisomem. Tinha tantas habilidades. Tanto potencial. E tinha que esconder o que era. Como se fosse motivo de vergonha. Não era humano, mas também tinha sentimentos. Queria o mesmo que todo mundo. Viver em paz. Ter uma família. Amar. No quê ele era diferente dos outros? Porque não podia viver integrado à sociedade humana como um bom cidadão?

Não era um assassino. Não conseguiria matar Kate apesar de tudo que ela fez e continuou fazendo. Apesar da dor, não saíra em busca de vingança pela morte de Laura. Dera um crédito à justiça dos homens. Deixara que a morte de Laura fosse investigada e esperava que a polícia chegasse aos culpados. E, no final, o culpado era Peter. Foram traídos, Laura e ele, por alguém da própria família.

Sempre que visitava Peter no hospital, revoltava-se de vê-lo catatônico e sentia-se culpado por sua condição. Peter fora vítima de Kate. Ela usara informações que extraíra dele, Derek, para destruir a família Hale. Como saber que eles morreram e não se considerar culpado? Queria de alguma maneira ajudar o tio. Livrá-lo da dor. Quanto desperdício de sentimento. Se soubesse na ocasião de toda a verdade ... Peter tinha sido capaz de matar Laura para tornar-se um alfa e assim acelerar seu processo de cura.

Matá-lo não fez que se sentisse vingado. Não trouxe qualquer tipo de satisfação. Somente fez aumentar o sentimento de culpa. Peter fizera algo monstruoso e não merecia seu perdão. Mas, o que Kate fizera a Peter também foi monstruoso e ele teve parte nisso. Quando Peter voltou dos mortos, preferiu deixar o passado no passado e aceitar suas desculpas, mesmo sabendo não serem sinceras. Precisava de companhia, mesmo que fosse a de um inimigo.

.

Derek estaciona pela segunda vez naquele dia em frente ao portão do cemitério. Fora o vento na copa das árvores, o silêncio era completo. Ainda não escurecera completamente, mas um humano teria dificuldade de enxergar o caminho nas sombras Tecla o número de Isaac. Escuta o toque ao longe. No terceiro toque, entra a mensagem automática. Ele liga novamente. Liga uma terceira vez.

Achara. Derek se agacha e pega o celular deixado em frente à lápide do túmulo do pai de Isaac. Junto ao celular, um ramo de _wolfsbane_ com duas flores violetas. Aquilo era ao mesmo tempo uma mensagem e um aviso.

Isaac fora levado. Se o celular fosse levado junto, o GPS do aparelho permitiria rastreá-lo. Sabia que isso era possível, embora não soubesse como fazer. Peter talvez soubesse. Mas, deixá-lo justamente ali para que fosse encontrado ..? Alguém queria que soubessem que acontecera algo a Isaac. Mas, quem? Os Argent? O outro caçador? O que se chamava Dean?

Não dava para saber se Isaac estava vivo ou morto. Não encontrara sangue nem cartuchos de bala. Quase ninguém costumava vir ao cemitério perto do anoitecer. Dificilmente houve testemunhas. O ataque contra Isaac fora muito diferente da ação contra Scott na forma. Mas não no resultado. Perdera mais uma beta.

O cheiro intenso de _wolfsbane _disfarçava o cheiro da pessoa que estivera ali. O cheiro não vinha do pequeno ramo da flor. O óleo responsável pelo perfume, extraído da flor, fora aspergido por toda a região. Fosse quem fosse sabia disfarçar bem o próprio cheiro pessoal.

Era por isso que ninguém atendia os celulares? Foram todos capturados? Estavam todos mortos?

Estava sozinho?

Estava numa encruzilhada. Se cruzasse a linha, não haveria volta. Depois que matasse o primeiro. Teria que continuar matando.

Os Argent teriam a desculpa que precisavam para investir contra eles. A guerra estaria declarada. Mas, não era o que já estava acontecendo? A frágil trégua com os Argent se quebrara. Scott e Isaac podiam já estar mortos.

Os caçadores eram assassinos frios. Vira nos olhos de Clay que ele não hesitaria em matar. Mais do que isso, que acreditava que matar era a coisa certa a fazer. Seus sentidos de lobo confirmaram que ele não estava mentindo quando disse que não estava no controle de seus atos em Cody. Mas, o que isso significava? Vira o vídeo do massacre de Ankeny. Era outro exemplo de perda de controle? Era sempre assim? Perdiam o controle e saíam matando? Um massacre, mesmo que as vítimas não fossem humanas, era sempre motivo de brincadeiras? Até onde sabia, eles matavam sorrindo.

E havia Irina. A sereia continuaria matando cidadãos indefesos de Beacon Hills. A começar por Stiles. Era o único que podia salvá-lo. Se acabasse morto, Stiles estava condenado.

.

Derek solta um uivo de desespero e frustração que pode ser ouvido da cidade.

.

.

.

.

**LOCAL:** _BEACON HILLS PRESERVE LODGE_

INÍCIO DA NOITE

* * *

_- Obrigado pela carona. Não é o fim de noite que eu queria proporcionar, mas é que estou preocupado de verdade com o meu parceiro. Não consigo contato com ele desde o meio dia e o dia foi cheio de acontecimentos. É IMPOSSÍVEL que ele não saiba de nada. É por isso que não entendo O PORQUÊ dele não ter feito contato._

_- Você disse que ainda fica uns dias na cidade. Portanto, esse não precisa ser um adeus._

_- E não será, Marin. Mas, eu recebi ameaças e, até que eu afaste a ameaça, acho irresponsável marcar um novo encontro. Eu estaria colocando em risco a sua vida. Aceitar que me trouxesse até aqui já foi muita irresponsabilidade minha._

_- Mais um motivo para eu te trazer. Essa estrada quase não tem movimento nesta época do ano. Não tem iluminação. Sem falar que seria uma caminhada de mais de uma hora. Quanto a um novo encontro, você tem o número do meu celular. Ficarei contente se ligar._

Clay sorri e aproxima seu rosto do rosto de Marin. Poderia ter surgido um beijo, mas Clay não tinha certeza se voltaria a encontrar Marin e não lhe pareceu certo criar expectativas. Então, ele apenas deixou suas testas se tocarem, numa despedida muda.

O rosto de Amelia passou por sua mente só para quebrar o encanto daquele momento.

Clay esperou o carro desaparecer de vista para olhar em direção à janela do quarto 232. As cortinas não estavam completamente fechadas e, pela fresta, via-se que as luzes estavam acesas.

Esperava que Jake aparecesse na janela, afinal o sensor da câmera devia ter bipado quando o carro se aproximou.

Depois de passar pela portaria e pela desagradável e desinteressada recepcionista, Clay retira a arma do coldre, destrava e sobe os degraus silenciosamente segurando a arma com as duas mãos. O lobisomem podia muito bem ter vindo atrás de Jake. Fora irresponsável. Devia ter voltado direto e alertado o irmão da ameaça do monstro. Se algo de mal tivesse acontecido a Jake, jamais se perdoaria.

Encosta o ouvido na porta. Havia música, mas num volume muito mais baixo do que o que Jake costumava escutar os rocks que gostava. A música que tocava era agradável, mas não imaginava o irmão escutando aquilo e gostando. Aliás, não imaginava o irmão escutando Beyoncé em qualquer contexto.

Não estava com a chave. Testou a maçaneta. Destrancada. Mau sinal. Jake não costumava ser tão displicente com a segurança. Havia algo de muito errado. Girou a maçaneta o mais silenciosamente possível, deixando a porta entreaberta. Afastou-se, meteu o pé escancarando a porta e entrou com a arma empunhada, preparado para tudo.

Não. Não estava preparado para tudo. Não estava preparado para AQUILO.

_- VOCÊ? O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?_

* * *

**NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**: _DO LADO DE FORA DO ARMÁRIO DO CAÇADOR_

* * *

_25.08.2013_


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPÍTULO #21**

.

**LOCAL:** _BEACON HILLS PRESERVE LODGE_

EM SEGUIDA

* * *

_- VOCÊ? O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?_

Clay procura ver alguma coisa além de medo na expressão do rapaz vestido apenas com uma toalha molhada enrolada na cintura.

_- Clay, não é? Talvez você não lembre, mas nos conhecemos ontem na_ Jungle_._

_- Pelo contrário. Lembro muito bem de você. O que está fazendo aqui, Sr. Mahealani?_

_- Eu explico. Agora, se puder baixar essa arma .._

Ainda não completamente recuperado do choque de encontrar um estranho seminu em seu quarto, Clay observa atentamente o rosto de Danny tentando descobrir que tipo de criatura ele poderia ser.

É quando a porta do banheiro se abre e Jake, também enrolado numa toalha e ainda secando os cabelos, aparece.

_- Clay? Calma! Pode baixar a arma. É só o Danny. O Danny .. da _Jungle_, lembra?_

_- Não se aproxime Jake. Dê um passo na minha direção e eu atiro no Danny._

_- FICOU LOUCO, CLAY! Está assustando o garoto. ABAIXE ESSA ARMA._

_- Jake, não sei que tipo de criatura ele é, mas ele está controlando você. Está forçando você a fazer coisas que você nunca faria em seu estado normal._

_- Que tipo de coisas você acha que ele está me forçando a fazer?_

_- Estou tentando não imaginar o que ele pode ter obrigado você a fazer. _

_- Clay, ele não me obrigou a fazer nada. Escuta: o Danny vai pegar as coisas dele e vai se vestir. Eu faço o mesmo. Eu levo o Danny até a casa dele, volto e a gente conversa com calma._

_- Já disse para manter distância, Dean. Se preza tanto a integridade física do garoto, fique onde está._

_- Sammy, eu .._

_- QUIETO! Nem pense em interferir. Eu preciso me certificar que não se trata de um demônio. Você! Beba isso._

_Clay tirara de um bolso interno do paletó uma garrafa de bolso metálica e estendera a mão para que Danny a pegasse._

_- BEBA!_

Danny olha de esgueira para Jake, que, com um movimento de cabeça, tranqüiliza o rapaz.

_- Pode beber, Danny. Só faria mal se você estivesse possuído por um demônio._

Danny, desconfiado, mas levando a sério a ameaça de Clay, bebe um gole do conteúdo da pequena garrafa.

_- Parece água._

_- É água benta. Beba tudo e, ao final, vire a garrafa para o chão. Se cair uma única gota, eu atiro na sua cabeça. _

Danny bebe e depois, com a mão trêmula, coloca a garrafa sobre uma das camas. Clay, sem baixar a arma, que continuava apontada para a cabeça do rapaz, e atento aos movimentos de Jake e de Danny, puxa um punhal com lâmina de prata e o aproxima do pescoço do apavorado Danny.

_- Estenda o braço. Vou apenas encostar a lâmina de prata em sua pele. _

_- Fique tranqüilo, Danny. A prata queima a pele de mortos-vivos como os vampiros e de muitas criaturas sobrenaturais, inclusive lobisomens. Não vai lhe fazer mal._

E, como Jake esperava, não acontece nada.

_- Chega de testes, Clay! Acho que você já pode abaixar a arma e pedir desculpas ao Danny._

_- Ainda, não. Você é hawaiiano, não? Não conheço bem os seres místicos do Hawaii, mas mato você se tentar comigo seu _truquezinho de controle da mente._ Ou você de alguma forma força as pessoas a se apaixonarem por você? É isso que você é? Uma espécie de _deus do amor_?_

Danny estava apavorado. Mas, não consegue evitar um riso nervoso. Ele,_ um deus do amor? _Esse Clay só podia ser louco de pedra. Um doido surtado com uma arma apontada para sua cabeça.

_- Cara, eu adoraria poder fazer quem eu quisesse se apaixonar por mim. Acontece que eu estava na boate ontem justamente porque acabei de levar um _pé-na-bunda_ do meu ex._

Clay, ainda desconfiado, abaixa a arma e Jake o puxa para o que seria uma conversa particular se o quarto não fosse tão pequeno.

_- Não acha que está exagerando na dose? Você deve desculpas ao Danny. _

_- Então me explique o que aconteceu aqui. Porque você e esse .. esse .. esse Danny .. estavam tomando banho juntos?_

_- Nós não estávamos tomando banho juntos. Você viu muito bem que o Danny já estava de banho tomado. _

_- Senhores! Permitem que eu me vista? .. Obrigado._

Danny pega suas roupas e se tranca no banheiro.

.

_- Juro que não estou reconhecendo você, Dean. Pelo amor de Deus, me diga o que está acontecendo. O Dean que eu conheço desde que me entendo por gente nunca se interessaria por um_ gayzinho de boate.

- Gayzinho de boate_? Agora sou eu que não estou reconhecendo você, Sam. Você está sendo preconceituoso. Logo você, que sempre foi tão politicamente correto. O Danny é um sujeito legal. Ele é .. especial. Diferente. Ele é inteligente. É divertido. .. É, como vou dizer, tudo de bom. Se é que me entende._

_- Não, Dean, eu não entendo. O Danny é um HOMEM._

_- E qual o problema dele ser homem? O mundo está cheio de homens que se apaixonam por homens. Eu escutei você repetir dezenas de vezes que é a coisa mais normal do mundo._

_- VOCÊ NÃO É COMO ESTES HOMENS, Dean. Ele ENFEITIÇOU você. É isso. Só pode ser. Ele é um WARLOCK. Você está enfeitiçado._

_- Sam, raciocina comigo. Eu já tive centenas de garotas e nunca me prendi a nenhuma. Nenhuma significou nada para mim. Foram sempre transas de uma noite. A maioria eu nem quis saber o nome. Até então eu não sabia, mas estava procurando algo DIFERENTE. Se eu não tivesse conhecido o Danny, eu ia continuar me iludindo até não sei quando._

_- Não pode ser. É ISSO UM PESADELO! Você NÃO PODE ser gay!_

_- Porque não? _

_- Porque não! Não combina com você. Com a forma como você age. Com a forma como se veste._

_- Sam, você sabe muito bem que isso não define a identidade sexual de ning .._

.

Os irmãos interrompem a discussão quando ouvem a porta do banheiro se abrindo. Menos de dois minutos tinham se passado. Danny sai receoso, mas já totalmente vestido. Jake se vestia enquanto falava e já estava de jeans e camiseta de manga comprida, faltando apenas terminar de calçar as botas em estilo militar.

Já calçado, Jake se aproxima de Danny, mas este não deixa que ele o toque.

_- Estou indo embora, Jake. Gosto de você, a tarde foi ótima, MAS NÃO DÁ. Esse seu irmão é completamente louco._

_- Como assim 'GOSTO DE VOCÊ, A TARDE FOI ÓTIMA'? O que rolou aqui entre vocês dois? E que história é essa de sermos irmãos? Jake e eu somos apenas PARCEIROS. __Viemos aqui fazer uma investigação. Desculpe, se me excedi, mas ainda acho que tem algo muito errado acontecendo. E mais, não vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos. O Jake leva você, mas eu vou junto._

_- Não, Clay. Isso já passou dos limites. Eu levo o Danny e você me espera aqui para nós conversarmos._

_- Não, nós vamos discutir esse assunto AGORA._

_- Danny, pode me esperar no carro. Não vou demorar. Está aqui a chave. _

.

A porta se fecha e Dean precisa virar de costas para que Sam não veja que ele está prestes a cair na gargalhada. Não esperava essa atitude exagerada do irmão. Teve momentos em que chegou a temer que Sam fizesse uma besteira e acabasse ferindo Danny.

Claro que esperava que Sam ficasse chocado ao descobrir que seu irmão machão tinha _mudado de time_. A graça da coisa era exatamente esta. Mas, achou que o irmão se recomporia do espanto inicial e que, como sempre, daria uma de _politicamente correto_. Que gaguejaria os clichês _'não tenho nada contra gays'_ ou _'nada vai mudar entre a gente'_ ou _'o importante é que você seja feliz'_.

Quando escutasse algo do tipo _'__**aceito você do jeito que é**__'_, Dean riria, abraçaria o irmão e diria que então Sam teria que aceitá-lo _'__**machão e cafajeste como sempre foi e como nunca pretendia deixar de ser**__'_.

Confessaria que armara aquela encenação toda para que Sam parasse de tachá-lo de homofóbico e de preconceituoso. E contaria a Sam o que ele e Danny realmente fizeram durante toda aquela tarde.

_- Dean, eu realmente espero que você esteja enfeitiçado. Porque eu não vou aceitar de forma alguma esse novo Dean. UM DEAN QUE NÃO VÊ NADA ERRADO EM IR PARA A CAMA COM UM HOMEM._

_- Sam?_

Não esperava que Sam entrasse em negação e se recusasse a aceitar a hipótese de ter um irmão gay. Não sabia bem o porquê, mas estava decepcionado com o irmão. Sam seria capaz de rejeitá-lo se ele fosse diferente? Aquilo o magoou como se fosse uma possibilidade real. Afinal, PODIA ser verdade. Se fosse o contrário, por mais homofóbico que pudesse ser e admitia que era mesmo um pouco, não rejeitaria Sam.

O que começara como uma brincadeira inconseqüente começava a ganhar outro contorno. Ao invés de voltar atrás e desfazer o mal entendido, Dean resolveu seguir em frente e descobrir até onde aquilo ia levá-los.

_- Sam, você pode até não aceitar, mas a verdade é que eu sou gay. _

Dean precisou de todo o seu autocontrole para dizer aquilo e fazer parecer que era sério.

Sam precisou de todo o seu autocontrole para escutar aquilo e não partir para cima do irmão e bater nele até que ele voltasse ao seu normal. Que jurasse que voltaria a só transar com vadias. Dean podia até estar enfeitiçado, mas os Winchester tinham um nome a honrar. Ele não ia aceitar nunca um irmão _viado_.

.

_'Então Jake e Clay são na verdade Dean e Sammy? Dean e .. Samuel? Os dois se dizem federais, mas falam de demônios, vampiros e lobisomens como se fossem seres reais. Se bem que .._ '

Danny sabia que lobisomens eram reais. Sabia dos Hale, de Derek, de Scott, de Isaac, de Erica e de Boyd. Sabia de Jackson e do _kanima_. Só se fosse completamente alienado para não saber, afinal eram na maioria pessoas relativamente próximas a ele. Colegas de classe ou da equipe de _lacrosse_ ou ambos. E nenhum se esforçava muito para manter sua condição em segredo.

Scott era o mais descuidado de todos. Como goleiro do time, observava a forma como cada membro da equipe jogava. O Scott de antes era um desastre ambulante. Como era possível que se tornasse de um dia para o outro o melhor jogador do time? Toda aquela rapidez, habilidade acrobática e resistência física. Não parecia possível. Não parecia natural. Mas, o que poderia ser?

Nunca passaria pela sua cabeça a hipótese de algo sobrenatural envolvido, mas Jackson ficara obcecado com a mudança de Scott e ele acreditava que Derek Hale estava de alguma forma envolvido. Tentou tirar aquilo da cabeça de Jackson porque tinha medo que ele se metesse com gente perigosa. E Derek parecia perigoso.

Mas, sabia que Jackson não desistiria. Ele estava obcecado. E, por mais que detestasse admitir, sabia que Jackson estava certo numa coisa. Existia mesmo algo estranho por trás das habilidades que Scott demonstrava ter.

Resolveu investigar Derek Hale para descobrir se ele era realmente traficante de drogas ilegais como Jackson suspeitava. Mas, não só por isso. Derek atraía sua curiosidade. Derek era um homem muito atraente, o típico macho alfa. Ele chamara sua atenção desde o dia em que voltara a pisar em Beacon Hills. Não só a sua, mas a de todos os gays da cidade. Mas, mantinha-se a uma distância segura. A simples presença de Derek era intimidante. E se ele fosse homofóbico? Tinha medo de se aproximar e levar uma surra.

Mas, então, qual não foi a sua surpresa ao encontrar Derek no quarto de Stiles? E aquela de Stiles apresentar Derek como sendo seu primo Miguel? Isso mexeu um pouco com suas fantasias. Será que estava rolando algo entre aqueles dois? Derek não devia ser tão homofóbico como temera. Se fosse, ele passaria bem longe de Stiles.

Derek tinha em torno de si uma aura de mistério e de tragédia. Pesquisou a história da família Hale. Para uma família que fora tão rica e influente, eles foram sempre muito discretos. Recuando mais no tempo, para as gerações anteriores da família, havia inúmeras referências a lobos e rumores de casos de licantropia. Mas, não levou aquilo muito a sério. Lobisomens não existiam. Ou seria possível que houvesse alguma verdade naquilo tudo que descobrira?

Veio então um período em que não sabia no que acreditar. As mortes estranhas na cidade. O ataque contra Lydia. O comportamento cada vez mais estranho de Jackson. A transformação de Erica. As marcas de garras nos armários do colégio. Isaac se mostrando agressivo. Se admitisse o fator lobisomem na equação, tudo parecia encaixar-se.

Com Jackson mais distante, aproximara-se de Matt Daehler. Sentia-se feliz de ser tão bem aceito pelos colegas _hetero_ e tentava não confundir as coisas. Matt era inteligente e tinha um humor deliciosamente ácido. Mas, tinha mudanças de humor repentinas e não reagia bem quando era preterido ou rejeitado. Sabia de seu trauma por água, mas não conhecia a história por trás deste trauma. Nunca imaginou que ele se tornaria um assassino. Matt escondia bem a sua psicopatia.

Ficou atônito quando soube da morte trágica de Matt. Matt, que evitava até chegar perto de uma piscina, morrera afogado no Beaver Creek. Aquilo não fazia sentido. Não resistiu à tentação de procurar as respostas no computador pessoal do amigo. Usou a cópia da chave que Matt lhe confiara e entrou no apartamento antes da polícia confiscar o equipamento. Foi quando descobriu o dossiê sobre os lobisomens de Beacon Hills. E também o vídeo de Jackson se transformando no _kamina_. A prova definitiva de que era tudo verdade.

Matt estava morto. Não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer por ele. Mas, Jackson seria responsabilizado pelas mortes. Seria preso e talvez condenado à morte. Jackson não merecia isso. Ele agira sem ter controle ou consciência de seus atos. Tinha sido usado como uma marionete para que Matt realizasse a sua vingança. Copiou os arquivos comprometedores num HD externo e apagou do computador de Matt todos os arquivos referentes a lobisomens e a _kanimas_. Fora amigo de Matt, mas não pretendia acobertar um maníaco. Deixou para que a polícia encontrasse os dossiês que Matt fizera do técnico e da equipe de natação de 2006 do _BH High_.

Sabia agora que lobisomens existiam. Até chamava alguns de amigos. Clay e Jake - ou melhor: Dean e Samuel - vieram atrás dos lobisomens para matá-los. Jake parecia ser um sujeito legal, talvez pudesse ser dissuadido desse intento. Mas, Clay era tão psicótico quanto Matt. O mais sensato seria cair fora o quanto antes e se manter o mais afastado possível de tudo aquilo. Mas, já estava envolvido naquela loucura até o pescoço.

O que podia fazer se tinha uma queda por homens bonitos como Jake e Derek e não queria ver nenhum deles morto?

* * *

**NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **_BOYD x DEREK_

* * *

**ESCLARECIMENTO**:_ Que ninguém pense que Dean Winchester passou a duvidar de sua identidade sexual. Se o Dean tiver uma porção mulher, essa porção é com certeza lésbica._

* * *

31.08.2013


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPÍTULO #22**

.

**LOCAL:** _TRAILER-RESIDÊNCIA DE VERNON BOYD, NA PERIFERIA DE BEACON HILLS_

UMA HORA APÓS O POLICIAL CHAD RECEBER INSTRUÇÕES DO XERIFE STILINSKI

* * *

Boyd respira fundo e tenta se acalmar enquanto decide se abre ou não a porta do trailer para o policial. _Quem não deve não teme_. Quem disse essa besteira com certeza não nasceu preto e pobre no Arizona. Boyd tenta imaginar o poderia ter feito para que a polícia fosse procurá-lo em casa. Nada que se lembrasse, mas isso não afastava o medo arraigado do tempo em que ainda era um garoto indefeso e a polícia invadiu o apartamento onde a família morava em Phoenix e levou seu pai. Foi a última vez que o viu.

Ao pousar a mão sobre a maçaneta, lembrou que esse tempo há muito ficara para trás. Não era mais aquele garoto indefeso. Crescera. Ganhara corpo. Tornara-se um homem e, depois, um lobisomem. Não tinha do que ter medo. Era grande e forte. Se alguém tinha algo a temer, era o policial do outro lado da porta.

_- Vernon Boyd?_

_- Eu mesmo. O que deseja, policial?_

_- Isso aqui é uma intimação para que passe na delegacia amanhã à tarde a fim de prestar esclarecimentos sobre a fuga da menor Erica Reyes. Peço que assine o recebimento._

_- Eu não fiz nada. Nem sabia que ela tinha fugido. Vocês não podem vir aqui me acusando de .. seja lá do que eu esteja sendo acusado._

_- Sr. Boyd, o senhor não está sendo acusado de nada. Ao menos, não ainda. É apenas para que ajude a polícia com informações que nos permitam localizar a garota. Mas, se por acaso souber onde ela se encontra, convença a Erica a voltar para casa. Mais uns poucos meses e ela será maior de idade. Então, poderá decidir sobre a própria vida. Por enquanto, goste ou não, precisa da autorização dos pais para deixar a cidade._

_- E porque acham que sei de alguma coisa?_

_- Consta que sejam namorados. Sendo verdade, ela pode ter lhe dito algo que dê uma pista de para onde ela possa ter ido._

_- Não somos namorados. Ela não me falou nada sobre sair da cidade._

_- Bem, se ela procurá-lo, ou se telefonar, convença-a a voltar. Será melhor para todos._

_- Porque vocês têm tanta certeza de que ela fugiu de casa?_

_- Ela disse à mãe que precisava desaparecer porque se sentia ameaçada. Ela saiu de casa com uma mala pequena dizendo que, se a pegassem, iam matá-la_ 'como mataram o Scott'.

_- Mataram o Scott? O Scott McCall?_

_- Acredita que ela estivesse se referindo a Scott McCall? Conheço o Scott. É amigo do Stiles, o filho do xerife. Houve um tiroteio no shopping hoje à tarde. Não está sabendo? Toda a cidade está comentando. Testemunhas disseram que o rapaz em que atiraram tinha feições animais. Falaram em lobisomem. Não pode ser ele, apesar de todo esse diz que me disse na cidade._

Boyd baixa a cabeça, ainda sem ter absorvido completamente a informação. _'Scott morto?'_

_- Se tiver alguma notícia da menina Erica, ligue para a delegacia. E não deixe de aparecer amanhã na delegacia. Lembre-se que recebeu uma intimação oficial. Não pode faltar. Boa noite e até amanhã na delegacia._

Boyd, ainda atordoado com o que escutara, vê o policial Chad entrar na viatura e partir. Só então fecha a porta. Ainda no automático, tira o celular do bolso. Descarregado. Conecta o celular no carregador e o carregador na tomada. A bateria não era nova. Ia demorar até poder verificar as mensagens. O melhor era ir de vez até a casa de Erica e seguir farejando o ar até encontrá-la. Ela não estava assustada à toa. Deve ter ido ao shopping e visto algo. Mas, ele não deixaria que nada de mal acontecesse a Erica. Nem que tivesse que morrer. Nem que tivesse que MATAR.

.

**LOCAL:** _IMEDIAÇÕES DA RESIDÊNCIA DA FAMÍLIA REYES_

VINTE MINUTOS APÓS BOYD DEIXAR SEU TRAILER

* * *

Boyd já aprendera a identificar a maioria dos conhecidos pelo cheiro. Dependendo do vento, sabia quem encontraria antes mesmo de avistar a pessoa. Afinal, o vento faz curvas, a luz não. O cheiro pessoal é tão único quanto as impressões digitais para um lobisomem. E, se é fácil para um lobisomem identificar pelo cheiro milhares de humanos, imagine quando se trata de uma fêmea de sua própria espécie que, além do mais, é receptiva a você. Como Scott tinha descrito para Stiles na véspera, aproximar-se de Erica chegava a ser embriagante.

Para Boyd, era uma tortura conviver com Erica e não dar vazão a seus desejos. Ao contrário do que muitos pensavam e alguns diziam, nunca rolara nada entre eles. Eles não se declaravam nem mesmo namorados. E, se alguém tinha culpa por isso, era ele próprio. Ela devia estar esperando que ele tomasse a iniciativa. E ele não tomava a iniciativa porque .. bem, .. porque ficava intimidado por Erica ser uma garota de família. E também por Erica ser branca numa cidade habitada quase exclusivamente por brancos. Medos que lhe foram incutidos desde muito criança por sua mãe.

Além disso, não se sentia à altura de Erica. Os Reyes não podiam ser considerados uma família rica, mas não moravam num trailer caindo aos pedaços no bairro mais pobre de Beacon Hills. A passagem pelo BH High serviu somente para que Boyd visse mais claramente o abismo social que existia entre ele e colegas como Jackson Whittemore. É mais difícil aceitar quando parece que você é o único perdedor.

Boyd via Erica como uma princesa vestida de dourado e a si próprio como um ogro desajeitado coberto por trapos surrados e baratos. Ficava travado quando estava com ela e ficava alucinado quando não estava.

Não era virgem, mas agia como se fosse. Fora iniciado muito cedo no sexo por uma mulher muito mais velha que ele. Ela seria muito mais velha mesmo se considerasse sua idade atual. Se lhe perguntassem como foi e ele resolvesse dizer a verdade, e não o que esperavam que dissesse, diria que foi assustador. Felizmente, ele não tinha na ocasião o faro apurado ou seria mais do que poderia suportar.

Depois dela, houve outras, mais jovens, mas com roupas igualmente vulgares, gosto igualmente duvidoso para maquiagem, perfumes e bijuterias e um linguajar que denunciava terem vindo de baixo, mais até do que ele, e que não lhes permitia acreditar que teriam um futuro diferente do de suas mães.

.

Ainda estava a uma quadra da casa de Erica quando detectou o cheiro DELE. O que ELE estava fazendo ali? Ficara sabendo da fuga de Erica? Sentiu-se dominado pela ira. Sua expressão endureceu. Seus olhos mudaram de cor. ELE. ELE era o único culpado. ELE era o responsável por terem sido torturados, Erica e ele. ELE era o responsável por estarem ameaçados de morte. ELE era o responsável por qualquer mal que pudesse ter acontecido a Erica.

ELE, Derek Hale.

O que ser transformado em lobisomem lhe trouxera de bom? Que portas se abriram para ele? Continuava morando no mesmo pardieiro. Continuava contando centavos. Passara a temer pela própria vida. Perdera até mesmo sua identidade. No momento que seus olhos brilhassem em amarelo e seu rosto se tornasse animalesco perderia a solidariedade até mesmo dos de sua raça. Eles, todos eles, brancos e negros, se lembrariam que eram de uma única espécie, a humana, e que ele, Boyd, não pertencia a ela.

Estava mais forte, mais rápido, mais ágil. Mas, tinha que esconder essas habilidades. Enxergava, escutava e sentia odores melhor. Isso significava enxergar melhor as expressões de desagrado ou de medo que as pessoas faziam quando o viam aproximar-se, escutar de longe os comentários depreciativos ou preconceituosos que faziam quando passava e sentir mais forte o cheiro de lixo do lugar onde morava.

Mesmo entre os lobisomens havia classes. Havia a aristocracia puro-sangue. Lobisomens que, como Peter e Derek, não nasceram humanos, tinham controle da transformação e podiam criar outros. Criá-los e abandoná-los à própria sorte. Era assim para a maioria dos transformados. É por isso que existiam os ômegas, miseráveis incapazes de se controlarem nas luas cheias e que por isso mesmo tinham uma expectativa de vida limitada a poucos meses. Era questão de tempo até serem mortos por homens amedrontados, porém armados e em superioridade numérica. Os homens sempre podiam contar com a superioridade numérica. E mesmo um covarde era letal com uma arma na mão.

Dentre os ômegas, uns poucos ascendiam a betas. Um beta aprendia a controlar a própria agressividade nas luas cheias e isso lhes dava vantagem na inevitável convivência com humanos. Aumentava a sua expectativa de vida e lhes dava chance de subir mais um degrau. A de superar ou suceder seu criador e tornar-se um alfa. Mas, e se um ômega matasse um alfa? A perspectiva era animadora.

Não importa que Derek mentisse dizendo que ele era um beta. Sabia que era um ômega. Estaria sempre em desvantagem contra o alfa. Não podia assumir a forma animalesca de lobisomem. Não fora suficientemente treinado. Nunca entrara em um combate real. Já Derek era um alfa puro-sangue. Crescera sabendo o que era e havia treinado anos para um dia enfrentar caçadores. Nas vezes que treinara com Derek, fora rapidamente dominado. Mesmo lutando por sua vida, mesmo impulsionado pelo ódio que sentia dele naquele momento, nunca teria chance contra Derek numa luta limpa.

Mas, se sua infância em Phoenix lhe ensinou algo, é que na luta pela sobrevivência o que importa é o resultado e não os meios.

.

Derek cambaleia atingido na nuca por uma pedra. O tamanho da pedra e a força com que foi arremessada teriam matado um homem. Não mataria um alfa, mas podia incapacitá-lo pelo tempo necessário.

Derek, atordoado, apóia-se no tronco da árvore mais próximo. Sente a vista escurecer, mas resiste à tentação de resvalar na inconsciência. Não sabia quem o atacara ou o que o atingira, mas isso também não importava. Sabia que para sobreviver tinha que estar preparado para tudo. SEMPRE. Inimigos dispostos a matá-lo era o que não faltava.

O cheiro denuncia o agressor antes mesmo do golpe, mas, no estado em que estava, Derek não era páreo para a velocidade e a fúria do lobisomem enraivecido. Boyd ataca com as garras. Golpes seguidos retalham a jaqueta de couro e cortam carne e músculos. Um corte, por sorte superficial, cria uma linha vermelha na garganta de Derek.

Mesmo seriamente ferido, Derek esboça uma reação. Agarra Boyd pelo colarinho e o lança à distância, fazendo que derrube com estrondo uma caixa de correio.

Boyd sente o cheiro embriagante do sangue que escorre dos cortes abertos no peito e no braço direito de Derek. Sabe que os cortes logo começariam a fechar. Para manter a vantagem teria que bater mais forte. Derek era um adversário formidável. Agora que começara, teria que ir até o fim. Teria que matá-lo ou seria morto por ele.

Apanha a caixa de correio caída e investe com ela contra o alfa. A pequena caixa metálica se amassa contra a cabeça de Derek, que mais uma vez cambaleia, mas, nem mesmo assim, cai.

Boyd, então, agarra Derek pela jaqueta rasgada e o empurra de frente, com toda a sua força, contra o muro da casa em frente. O impacto quebra parte do reboco do muro e algumas costelas de Derek.

Derek tomba de joelhos e Boyd o levanta pela jaqueta com uma mão enquanto com a outra dá seguidos murros no rosto do lobisomem inconsciente.

.

Dean Winchester tinha deixado Danny em frente ao prédio de dois pavimentos onde ele residia. Ainda estava extremamente constrangido com o comportamento de Sam. Tinha convencido o outro a participar de uma brincadeira e Sam por pouco não o matara. Danny tinha toda a razão de não querer mais olhar na cara dele.

Sam tinha razão quando o chamava de homofóbico. Ele era. Mas, também era capaz de deixar de lado idéias pré-concebidas face a situações reais. Podia continuar sendo homofóbico e isso não ia mudar o fato de achar Danny Mahealani alguém excepcional. Porque ele era. Não era à toa que conquistara o respeito dos colegas do colégio. As observações perspicazes que fizera. A habilidade que demonstrara ter com um computador. Danny era tão bom como Frank Devereaux e uma companhia muito mais agradável.

Danny poderia ajudá-los - e muito - a enfrentar a ameaça que rondava Beacon Hills. Mas, Sam botara tudo a perder. Danny escutara suas desculpas de forma educada e dissera que, apesar de tudo, gostara de tê-lo conhecido, mas fora vago quanto a um novo encontro para continuarem o que começaram.

Dean estava retornando para o hotel, quando escuta os sons da batalha entre Derek e Boyd. Não, que soubesse que era uma briga de lobisomens. Mas, as ruas daquele bairro estavam vazias e silenciosas, o que destacava qualquer som mais alto. Ainda estava distante. A distância não permitia que visse claramente a cena, mas parecia que havia um homem caído sendo espancado por um brutamontes. Não podia se omitir face a tal covardia. Foi surpresa quando os faróis do Impala fizeram brilhar em amarelo os olhos do atacante.

Um lobisomem?

A aproximação do Impala faz o lobisomem interromper seu ataque. Dean vê quando ele solta o homem que cai pesadamente no chão e ali fica, aparentemente morto.

Agora é Dean que sente o sangue subir à cabeça ao imaginar que mais um homem morreu vítima de um monstro e que ele não foi rápido o bastante para salvá-lo. Ele abre o tambor do revólver e substitui duas das balas por balas de prata. Faz isso muito rápido. Mal pára o carro e já estava de pé, ao lado do veículo, com o revolver apontado para a cabeça do lobisomem.

Dean encara o lobisomem e se surpreende ao ver que se trata de um homem negro. Boyd, sem saber que se trata de um caçador experiente, tenta intimidá-lo com sua aparência e seu rosnado. Como Dean não se mostra intimidado, Boyd caminha na direção do homem armado, com a intenção de arrancar a arma de suas mãos. Sente-se poderoso. Sabia que uma simples bala não podia matá-lo.

Não era uma simples bala. Boyd descobriu isso tarde demais.

* * *

_SEI QUE BOYD TEM SEUS FANS E, SE HOUVER MANIFESTAÇÕES A SEU FAVOR, POSSO ATÉ PENSAR EM POUPÁ-LO. MAS, COMO REVIEWS TÊM SIDO RAROS, CREIO QUE A PARTICIPAÇÃO DELE NESTA FIC ACABA AQUI. _

_LEMBRANDO QUE A ARMA DE DEAN TEM DUAS BALAS DE PRATA E QUE O DEREK PODE SER O PRÓXIMO._

* * *

08.09.2013


End file.
